Miraculous: Alma Oscura
by DjTheWolfe
Summary: ¡NUEVO FANFIC! Un joven estudiante latinoamericano resulta elegido para realizar un intercambio en París. Un sueño hecho realidad, nuevos amigos que conocer y muchas aventuras que ocurrirán. ¿Será todo tan perfecto cómo lo espera? ¿Habrá algo que cause una tragedia? ¿Volará un akuma hacia él si es que algo malo ocurre? Fanfic de "Miraculous, Las Aventuras de Ladybug"
1. Palabras del Autor

**Palabras del autor**

La historia que comenzará a ser narrada está basada en la serie Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug, una serie que me encantó apenas la vi y sentía que tarde o temprano crearía un fanfic basado en la serie. Ha sido un esfuerzo completo de dos meses, pero puedo finalmente decir que lo he terminado y que espero que todos ustedes los disfruten.

Sin embargo, hay algunos puntos que quisiera aclarar antes de que la lectura comience:

\- Prometo, y juro, que nunca antes he leído ningún solo fanfic que pueda tener una trama similar a éste, si encuentran alguna similitud entre este fic y uno que podría llegar a tener una trama similar es una absoluta casualidad

\- El tema de la barrera del idioma es algo que preferí omitir: Sí, el personaje creado de esta historia proviene de América pero puede comunicarse perfectamente con cualquiera de los personajes que aparecen en la serie, tal y como Kagami, siendo japonesa, o Lila, siendo italiana, pueden hacer

\- Para el período en que yo estuve escribiendo esta historia los últimos capítulos de la segunda temporada de la serie aún no estrenaban en Latinoamérica, razón por la que me encontré basándome en las situaciones que ocurrieron hasta entonces, si hubo algún cambio en algunos acontecimientos que se contradicen con lo que escribí, es por eso la razón

\- Sé que tengo lectores tanto latinos como españoles, razón por la cual incluí tanto expresiones que se utilizan en el doblaje latino como en el español.

Espero por favor que todos disfruten la lectura y quieran leer toda esta historia, que para mí fue un sueño escribir

Dj


	2. Prólogo parte 1 El joven latinoamericano

**Prólogo parte 1: El joven Latinoamericano**

Viernes en la tarde, las clases ya habían hace pocos minutos terminado y todos los estudiantes del Colegio Françoise Dupont comenzaban ya a retirarse del establecimiento, no así quienes trabajaban ahí. El conserje comenzaría ya a encargarse de limpiar los salones de clases, el patio y el resto de las dependencias del establecimiento. Algunos profesores comenzaban también a retirarse también a sus respectivos hogares, buscando descansar luego de una extenuante semana, pero entre todos los funcionarios del establecimiento se encontraba alguien que aún no podía ponerse a descansar. Sentado en su oficina, el señor Damocles, el director del colegio, se encontraba revisando algunos papeles sobre su escritorio, se mantenía en silencio revisando cada uno mientras cada uno de los cuadros o adornos de búhos que se encontraban en el interior de la habitación parecían mirarlo silenciosamente. Aquella misma mañana algunos de esos documentos habían por fin llegado por correo hasta su oficina, afortunadamente el mismo día en que todo comenzaría a llevarse a cabo: Aquellos papeles correspondían a los documentos requeridos para que un alumno de intercambio fuese matriculado en el colegio. Ese alumno llegaría esa misma tarde y debía ser él mismo quien fuera a recibirlo al aeropuerto.

Desde hacía varios años es que el Colegio Françoise Dupont tenía una política de intercambio estudiantil internacional en la cual un alumno de una escuela o colegio de otro país sería integrado durante seis meses mientras que durante ese mismo tiempo un alumno del Colegio sería llevado a la escuela o colegio del cual el alumno extranjero provenía. El señor Damocles se encontraba con dos pilas de hojas, una referente al alumno, en realidad alumna, que pasaría los próximos seis meses en Latinoamérica, y la otra referente al alumno que estaba en aquellos precisos momentos a bordo del avión que lo estaba trayendo a París.

Miró la hora: casi las 5 de la tarde, tiempo suficiente para poder llegar al aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle y esperar a que Javier Rodríguez, el chico latinoamericano, llegara a París, cuyo avión llegaría en unas dos horas más. Suspiró largamente; sabía que su momento de descanso recién comenzaría el sábado en la tarde, luego de la reunión que tendría con la profesora Mendeleiev, quien sería la maestra a cargo de Javier y que estaría en su clase durante los siguientes seis meses reemplazando a la alumna que el día anterior había ya viajado hasta Latinoamérica. Siendo él el encargado principal del establecimiento él era el que tenía que velar por que todo resultara bien, debía ser él quien fuera a recibirlo al aeropuerto y llevarlo al lugar en donde se quedaría durante los siguientes meses.

No tenía nada más que hacer entonces, la profesora Mendeleiev no se encontraba en el colegio en esos momentos; tan puntual como siempre, cuando terminaba su última clase tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba inmediatamente, y no hubo manera de convencerla de quedarse un rato más para ir con él al aeropuerto para ir a recoger a su nuevo alumno. Si aceptó, sin embargo, la reunión del sábado en la mañana para comenzar a saber más sobre él. El señor Damocles suspiró nuevamente, decidió irse de inmediato al aeropuerto para esperarlo con más tranquilidad, podría sentarse tranquilamente, tal vez beber un café y evitar algún contratiempo inesperado que podría ocurrir en el trayecto, por lo que se puso de pie, se calzó su chaqueta y salió de su oficina.

l

l

l

l

Entonces, en esos mismos momentos, a miles de kilómetros de ahí, un avión se encontraba volando sobre el Océano Atlántico, según las múltiples pantallas que se encontraban separadas entre varias filas de asientos se veía que estaban a punto de comenzar a sobrevolar por tierra, y en un par de horas llegaría finalmente al aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle. A más de 10000 metros de altura y aún sobrevolando solamente el calmo océano solo había silencio, el cual a veces era interrumpido por algún pasajero tosiendo o por el resuello de alguno que dormía o por el constante caminar de los sobrecargos del avión, el resto de los pasajeros despiertos se mantenía viendo alguna de las películas que ofrecía el avión que se proyectaban en cada una de las pantallas individuales colocadas en la parte trasera de los asientos o leyendo alguna revista o libro. Ubicado en la fila 19, en el asiento junto a la ventana izquierda, un joven pasajero se encontraba despierto, en su regazo tenía unos pocos papeles que los había estado revisando una y otra vez. Ningún pasajero había ocupado el asiento junto a él por lo que pudo dejar ahí la carpeta que había subido consigo y que no había dejado junto al resto de su equipaje. A sus 14 años, una nueva aventura estaba comenzando en su vida y hacía tan solo algunos meses jamás se imaginó que se iba a encontrar viajando hacia el otro lado del mundo luego de haber sido aceptado en un intercambio estudiantil. Los papeles que tenía en su regazo eran datos sobre el lugar en donde se quedaría, el nombre del Colegio a cual asistiría y otras informaciones que debía intentar aprenderse pronto. Tenía además en esa carpeta un mapa turístico de París que utilizaría mientras aún no tuviera una conexión estable a internet o que usaría cuando su teléfono estuviera sin carga. Luego de hojearlos una vez más los volvió a colocar en su carpeta y se dispuso a relajarse nuevamente. Un vuelo de más de 12 horas había sido larguísimo para él y lo había pasado durmiendo, viendo alguna película a medias, comiendo los refrigerios que le habían repartido, mirando por la ventana o caminando por el pasillo para ir al baño, pero sabía que quedaba poco para poder finalmente llegar. Reclinó un poco su asiento quedando justo a la vista de la ventana y comenzó a mirar por ella. Sus brazos se encontraban apoyados en sus piernas. Miró involuntariamente a su brazo derecho, a la altura de la muñeca y una sonrisa se dibujó involuntariamente en su rostro. Él nunca había sido alguien que usara pulseras, pero en esos momentos y en su propia muñeca derecha tenía una. Ésa era una linda pulsera hecha a mano, hecha con cuerdas trenzadas de color azul, amarillo y blanco mientras un nudo mantenía todas en su lugar. Sonrió al pensar que ésa correspondía al único recuerdo familiar que portaría durante toda su estancia en París.

La despedida de su familia había sido bastante emocionante en el aeropuerto hacía tan solo unas horas. Su madre no parecía querer llorar, pero mientras hablaba y le decía las últimas palabras antes de que él tuviera que irse a la sala de embarque vio como sus ojos se humedecían y se ponían rojos. Su padre también se encontraba triste pero logró mantenerse sin que sus ojos se humedecieran. Su pequeña hermana también lloraba igual que su madre, para ella era especialmente triste ver como su hermano se iba y la dejaría sola durante seis meses. Ella tenía 12 años, y siempre habían sido muy cercanos, y fue ella quien le obsequió la pulsera como un último obsequio antes de que se fuera; mientras ambos se encontraban esperando a que llamaran a los pasajeros del vuelo a París comenzaron a pasear por el aeropuerto. De pronto ella se detuvo, sostuvo el brazo derecho de su hermano y con su otra mano extrajo la pulsera de su bolsillo y comenzó a colocársela alrededor de su muñeca. Cuando ella quitó sus manos de su muñeca luego de atar los extremos la vio por primera vez. Sonrió al ver que era una que ella misma había hecho, una pulsera de cuerditas trenzadas. A pesar de su corta edad, ella era bastante hábil en ese tipo de cosas y esa pulsera de verdad que lucía muy bonita.

\- Quise darte algo hecho por mí misma – le había dicho ella – cuando la veas recuérdame, a mí, a nuestros padres y a todos quienes están aquí que te quieren mucho

Él la había abrazado luego de decirle eso, veía como es que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse así que él comenzó a acariciarle su cabeza.

\- La hice con tus colores favoritos – había dicho mientras comenzaba a gimotear y su rostro se encontraba hundido en el pecho de su hermano - … de verdad que te extrañaré

Abrazó más fuerte a su hermano entonces.

\- Yo también – susurró él acariciando su cabeza – muchas gracias… prometo que siempre la tendré conmigo

Sonrió al recordar todo eso. La primera sonrisa luego de varias horas en vuelo. Él también se había entristecido luego de la despedida, justo antes de entrar a la zona de embarque en donde no iba a volver a estar con su familia hasta cuando terminara el intercambio, pero rápidamente esa sensación de tristeza fue reemplazada por una sensación de nervios al darse cuenta que mientras el avión carreteaba por la pista tenía que comenzar a valerse por sí mismo. Mientras que en esos momentos, mientras por su ventana comenzaba a ver que estaban ya comenzando a sobrevolar por tierra, España o Portugal, comenzó a aflorar en él una nueva sensación, una que hasta entonces había sido completamente esquiva: Emoción. El avión por fin había comenzado a volar por Europa y se encontraba próximo a llegar a París. Al comienzo de su intercambio. Al comienzo de una emocionante etapa en su vida.

Javier había comenzado su gran aventura.

l

l

l

El aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle se encontraba con un tráfico normal, no era período de verano por lo que no había tanta demanda de sus instalaciones. El señor Damocles ya llevaba casi una hora esperando por ahí. Había bebido un vaso con café y había vuelto a leer datos sobre el estudiante que tenía que recibir. Su nombre ya lo conocía de memoria, un nombre inusual para alguien que ha vivido toda su vida en Francia. Era la segunda vez que se encontraba en el aeropuerto en los últimos días; hace dos días había estado ahí también, junto a la familia y la alumna que se iría a Latinoamérica de intercambio. También hubo una despedida emocionante para ella de parte de sus padres, de una manera más formal y menos triste se despidieron él y la profesora Mendeleiev, su profesora guía y quien a partir del lunes sería también la profesora guía de Javier. Aurore Beauréal era esa alumna, era una de las alumnas más populares del Colegio debido a sus constantes apariciones en televisión y por haber sido una de las finalistas en el concurso de KIDZ+ de la próxima presentadora del tiempo. Cuando supo de la posibilidad de un intercambio ella de inmediato postuló, parte de ella quería conocer algo nuevo y conocer una cultura ajena a la suya, la otra parte de ella buscaba de alguna manera ser popular en otra parte del mundo y darse a conocer. Terminó finalmente siendo elegida porque nadie más de su salón había postulado.

"Tal vez aparezca pronto en algún comercial allá" le había comentado a una de sus compañeras de clase antes de despedirse.

l

l

l

El director se encontraba sentado en un asiento cerca de las puertas de salida, frente a él estaba el enorme letrero que anunciaba las llegadas, constantemente levantaba la vista para ver si el vuelo en el que viajaba Javier había llegado pero permaneció sentado mientras el enorme cartel seguía diciendo "En vuelo". Instintivamente se puso de pie cuando finalmente vio que el vuelo decía "Arribado" y se acercó a la puerta de salida, al mismo tiempo que mucha otra gente que había visto lo mismo se acercaba también. Había escrito el nombre del alumno en un papel y se encontraba listo para alzarlo cuando empezara a salir la gente.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del aeropuerto, los pasajeros del vuelo comenzaron a descender. El joven Javier se encontraba bastante ansioso. Acababa de cruzar el puente que se coloca entre el avión y el segundo piso del aeropuerto y se encontraba por fin en territorio francés. Nadie le prestaba mucha atención pero él era el único joven que viajaba solo en ese vuelo. Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la banda por la que pasaba el equipaje y esperó a que su maleta pasara. Tardó un rato en verla, pero apenas vio que la maleta verde con un moño blanco, consejo de su madre para identificarla más fácilmente, aparecía, se acercó y la tomó para ir a revisión y control migratorio. Un largo pasillo había para poder llegar allá, caminando silenciosamente y sin temor por ahí. Un enorme poster se encontraba en ese pasillo mientras caminaba, parecían dos superhéroes que jamás había visto. Ambos se encontraban en primer plano mientras una enorme vista de París se dibujaba detrás de ellos. La chica tenía cabello azul tomado con dos coletas, un antifaz y un traje rojo con puntos negros y algo que parecía ser un yoyo, el chico era rubio, tenía orejas felinas sobre su cabello, una cola que parecía un cinturón y un antifaz negro. Debían ser superhéroes locales, tal vez de un programa francés que jamás había visto desde su país. Una niña que iba junto a su madre y que pasaban junto a Javier apuntó al cartel y con emoción exclamó:

\- ¡Mira mamá, Ladybug y Cat Noir!

"Ladybug y Cat Noir" repitió él mentalmente

Sería ésa la primera vez que escucharía de ellos.

(... continuará)


	3. Prólogo parte 2: La llegada a París

**Prólogo parte 2: La llegada a París**

El señor Damocles había permanecido de pie junto a la puerta de salida al menos unos 15 minutos y ya sentía que sus piernas se cansaban, mucha gente se encontraba junto a él, y al igual que él, se encontraban con carteles en sus brazos para llamar la atención de quienes comenzarían a salir por ahí. Había entonces decidido sentarse de nuevo en los asientos en los que se encontraba. Justo que estaba comenzando a voltearse logró ver como el resto de la gente que esperaba comenzaba a levantar la voz y a alzar sus carteles. Súbitamente dirigió su mirada a la puerta, y aliviado vio como empezó a abrirse, comenzando a salir una fila desordenada de pasajeros de distintas edades con enormes maletas o carros que cargaban más equipaje. Comenzó solamente a enfocarse en los pasajeros que se veían más jóvenes. Vio varios y varios levantaron la vista y leyeron el cartel que el director alzaba por sobre su cabeza, pero sencillamente ellos bajaban la vista o miraban otros mientras seguían avanzando.

El control migratorio correspondía a la parte que más había causado demora para Javier. Tenía todos sus papeles, identificación, visa y autorizaciones en orden, pero debió soportar que el pasajero que iba delante de él tardara mucho en encontrar sus papeles entre todos los que tenía en una libreta en sus manos. Finalmente luego de unos eternos 5 minutos le tocó su turno, y de inmediato él pudo pasar, continuando de esa manera por el pasillo que lo llevaba hasta puerta de salida. Mientras aún estaba en su casa y afinaba los últimos detalles fue que vio la foto del director del Colegio Françoise Dupont, correspondía a un hombre ya mayor, con calvicie en la parte superior de su cabeza y una gran barba, acordaron en que él sería quien iría a esperarlo así que tendría que estar atento a todos los que se encontrarían esperando afuera. Mientras más se acercaba a la puerta de la salida comenzó a pasar junto a mucha otra gente que había visto en el avión junto a él, pero también se estaban mezclando con los pasajeros de otros aviones. Apenas pasó por la puerta intentó de inmediato mirar a quienes ya se encontraban esperando afuera mientras sostenía firmemente su maleta con ruedas por el piso blanco del aeropuerto. Al principio se sintió algo agobiado al ver la gran cantidad de gente que lo rodeaba, sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente, sintió como si de pronto comenzaría a ser tragado por todo ese mar de gente que en realidad era mucho menor que el que se encontraba pensando. Intentó calmarse, se detuvo en el pasillo y tomó un gran respiro intentando calmarse mientras cerraba sus ojos. Se encontraba en un ambiente bastante ruidoso mientras escuchaba a los pasajeros saludando fuertemente a quienes se encontraban esperándolos o los que esperaban gritándoles a los que estaban llegando para llamar su atención. Abrió entonces sus ojos ya un poco más tranquilo, y lo primero que vio al mirar nuevamente a la gente que esperaba correspondió a un hombre mayor que encajaba con la descripción que había visto en la imagen, y se sintió mucho más calmado al ver que su nombre se encontraba escrito en el cartel que alzaba.

l

l

l

l

El saludo entre ambos había sido bastante formal, en el cual ambos se estrecharon la mano y el director le dio una palmada en el hombro a aquel joven que acababa por fin de conocer. Javier vio a ese imponente hombre que era el encargado de recibirlo y que esperaba retribuirle la confianza depositada en él para poder ser un buen alumno en su colegio. No hablaron mucho más mientras permanecieron en el aeropuerto, pero el viaje en taxi de regreso a la ciudad habían hablado un poco más. Hablaron sobre el viaje, datos sobre el lugar de procedencia de Javier e incluso le preguntó sobre las especies de búhos existentes ahí. En un comienzo creyó que sería algo subestimado, muchos latinoamericanos piensan eso en cuando van a Europa, pero el director en ningún momento mostró esa actitud hacia él, y de hecho la razón de que él era un estudiante aplicado era algo que él apreciaba. Él había también sido seleccionado por ser un estudiante aplicado en su escuela, no era el mejor de todos pero siempre mantenía un promedio de calificaciones alta, y eso fue un gran factor que contribuyó a que fuera seleccionado entre otros postulantes. Durante la otra parte del viaje se mantuvieron en silencio, el Director había vuelto a mirar sus papeles mientras Javier miraba por la ventana del taxi. Otra sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro mientras miraba las calles parisinas, hermosos edificios con una arquitectura que jamás había visto en su ciudad, algunas calles empedradas y un orden y limpieza que para él no era nada común.

El taxista finalmente detuvo el vehículo en una calle con poco tráfico. Javier vio como el señor Damocles le pedía al taxista que lo esperara unos minutos y luego le indicaba al joven estudiante que bajara del taxi, que ya habían llegado. Al salir a la calle vio como se encontraban ante un edificio clásico de la ciudad, una enorme casona hecha con una mezcla entre concreto y ladrillos completamente pintada de color café, mientras su techo era de un color más grisáceo. Tenía unos tres pisos, había unos pocos peldaños para poder llegar a la puerta. Ése sería su hogar temporal durante su estancia en París.

Pocos minutos después Javier ya había conocido a la señora Marie, la dueña de ese edificio que en realidad era una residencial. Era una señora algo mayor, rondando entre los 50 y 60 años, vestía un largo vestido anaranjado y su cabello era café claro. Recibió a Javier con un fuerte abrazo luego de que el Señor Damocles lo presentara, asegurándole que sería un gusto tenerlo ahí y que se encargaría que su estancia fuera lo más cómoda posible. Tendría una habitación y un baño para él solo, pero el resto de las dependencias eran compartidas, como el comedor, la azotea o el pequeño patio que se encontraba atrás, y tendría que compartir todo con los otros estudiantes de intercambio que alojarían ahí, tanto del Colegio Françoise Dupont como de otros colegios cercanos. Se despidió entonces del Director con un apretón de manos mientras él comenzaba a abrir la puerta para irse de ahí dejando finalmente a Javier a cargo de la señora Marie. Javier pensó en un momento que ella intentaría controlarlo firmemente dejándole un horario fijo de regreso y que lo mantendría vigilado para evitar problemas, pero las palabras que le comenzó a decir le demostraron todo lo contrario.

\- Yo siempre he pensado que quienes vienen de intercambio es porque tienen que valerse por sí mismos, y es la responsabilidad de cada uno poder cuidarse. Sé que quieres conocer todo lo que puedas de París y yo no te lo impediré – dijo guiñándole el ojo

Comenzó entonces a guiar a Javier por la antigua casona mostrándole las dependencias que había en el primer piso: Había un pequeño patio en el que había un pequeño árbol y había una cuerda para colgar ropa, había también un comedor que consistía en una gran mesa rodeada por 10 sillas y luego mostró el pequeño cuarto que funcionaba de lavandería. Después de ese rápido recorrido anunció que lo llevaría a su habitación por lo que volvieron al pasillo interno del edificio y comenzaron a subir por ellas en dirección al tercer piso que era en donde se encontraba su habitación. En ese piso había cuatro habitaciones, todas numeradas y con las mismas puertas color café. Su habitación correspondía a la última del pasillo, la que estaba a la derecha y que tenía una vista a la calle de la cual venía. Javier respiró pesadamente luego de que ella abriera la puerta y depositara su pesada maleta en el piso la cual había tenido que cargar con mucho esfuerzo por las escaleras de mármol. La señora Marie ya tenía la habitación preparada para ese nuevo huésped, estaba ya completamente limpia, el piso barrido y los muebles encerados, pero había olvidado abrir la ventana, por lo que el aire en el interior se sentía algo viciado, para remediarlo lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la ventana de la habitación y abrirla.

\- Lo siento – dijo ella excusándose – olvidé dejarla abierta

Cuando Javier se pudo recomponer de nuevo luego del esfuerzo vio como es que la habitación era como se la imaginaba mentalmente: El piso era de madera, las paredes eran de color café, había un viejo escritorio, un armario y una cama con un armazón metálico y un cobertor de lana. Una puerta abierta junto al escritorio lograba revelar un baño ahí el cual incluía un antiguo piso de cerámicas blancas y negras, paredes claras y tanto un lavamanos como un inodoro y una bañera bastante antiguos pero completamente limpios y funcionales. A continuación la señora Marie volvió a acercarse a Javier mientras extraía un manojo de llaves y un pequeño sobre de su bolsillo.

\- Aquí tienes – dijo ella mientras le entregaba ambas cosas – aquí están todas las llaves que necesitas. Ésta es la de la puerta principal, ésta es la de tu habitación y ésta es la de la azotea por si está cerrada. Y en este sobre se encuentran muchas cosas que podrían serte de utilidad. Dejaré que desempaques tus cosas y luego te explicaré la manera de cómo llegar al Colegio. Comenzaré a preparar la cena ahora

Comenzó a acercarse a la puerta con la intención de salir, pero se volteó una última vez.

\- Recuerda cuidar bien tu llave – y comenzó a cerrar la puerta – y bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar

Y cerró la puerta, dejando a Javier por fin solo.

Javier permaneció unos instantes en silencio mientras una nueva sonrisa de emoción invadía su rostro. Era todo: definitivamente lo había logrado, se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, se encontraba viviendo en París y comenzaba a depender de sí mismo para poder triunfar en ese intercambio.

Dejó el llavero en la cerradura de la puerta mientras tanto, a continuación abrió el sobre que acababa de entregarle la señora Marie. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta eran varios papeles pequeños, cada uno con una información relacionada al lugar en donde se encontraba. Uno tenía escrito en una caligrafía bastante elegante la contraseña del wifi del lugar. Otro tenía escrito los horarios de desayuno, almuerzo y cena del lugar y el otro tenía un instructivo con respecto al sistema de lavado de ropa. Lo primero que hizo luego de dejar esos papeles sobre el escritorio fue abrir su maleta, quitó el candado que la mantenía cerrada y comenzó a sacar todo lo que tenía: Ropa, algunos libros, su mochila, su computadora portátil, una bolsa de golosinas de su país los cuales pensaba repartir a sus nuevos compañeros de clase, entre otras cosas. Teniendo ya la contraseña del wifi ya podía volver a comunicarse con su familia. Rápidamente colocó su computadora sobre el escritorio y la encendió, mientras esperaba a que estuviera completamente listo abrió el ropero y comenzó a guardar su ropa y a guardar sus libros en el cajón debajo del escritorio. Cuando por fin ya había cargado todo lo de su computadora le colocó la contraseña del wifi, rápidamente se conectó a internet y abrió su bandeja de entrada y comenzó de inmediato a escribir un email a su familia. Por primera vez desde que estaba en suelo francés podía volver a comunicarse con ellos. Con muchas ansias comenzó a redactar un mensaje.

"Hola familia: Ya he llegado…"

l

l

l

l

La reunión entre el señor Damocles y la profesora Mendeleiev se realizó el sábado en la mañana, sería lo último que ambos harían antes de poder descansar el resto del fin de semana, aunque ambos tuvieran cosas pendientes que hacer; la profesora Mendeleiev debía revisar exámenes de química mientras que el director planeaba modificar uno de los accesorios de su traje de El Búho a pesar de haber dicho que tenía que ver algunos asuntos relacionado a otros alumnos de intercambio.

La reunión se desarrolló en la sala de profesores del colegio, estaban otros de los maestros que tenían actividades ese día ahí pero todos ellos se encontraban en sus propios asuntos.

\- Lamento que no hayas podido estar ayer en el aeropuerto, de esa manera habrías conocido al muchacho con más anticipación – comenzó diciendo el director ante la seria mirada de la profesora – pero en estos papeles está toda la información sobre él

Colocó los papeles sobre la mesa y los acercó a los papeles de la profesora, ella los tomó mientras se ajustaba sus anteojos.

\- Se llama Javier, es latinoamericano y fue seleccionado por ser un alumno aplicado, y desde ya noté que es un alguien agradable y caerá bien con el resto de tus alumnos

\- A mí me importa que solo sea un buen alumno – gruñó ella mientras leía esos papeles – la verdad que no sé cómo será el sistema estudiantil de donde viene pero no seré especial con él. Más le vale que sea aplicado y que demuestre el por qué lo trajeron

\- ¿Tienes más o menos claro como organizarás tu clase con él incorporado, verdad?

\- Si – respondió secamente – simplemente tomará el lugar de Aurore en todo lo que hagamos, no será mucho problema eso

\- Está bien – dijo él – pero recuerda que no debes ser tan exigente con él en un comienzo, al menos un par de días hasta que se logre adaptar

\- Ya veré que hacer – respondió mientras seguía leyendo el expediente de quién sería su nuevo estudiante

Dejó los papeles junto a los de los exámenes que debía corregir y volvió a enfocarse en ellos.

\- Ahora lo que quiero es terminar de corregir estos exámenes, tendré un largo día por delante y tengo que ocuparme también en darle un lugar a este chico en las próximas clases

\- De acuerdo – dijo él poniéndose de pie mientras veía a la profesora tomar su lapicera roja y comenzar a revisarlos – nos veremos el lunes entonces. Yo estaré en mi oficina antes de irme

\- Bien

El señor Damocles se puso de pie y salió de la sala de profesores en dirección a su oficina. Comenzaría un poco a trabajar en su "Garra de búho", debía modificarla un poco porque a veces el cordel que se lanzaba al presionar el gatillo se frenaba y sólo se desenrollaba uno o dos metros en vez de los más de diez que debía tener. Se encontraba modificándolo durante un rato con un desarmador y una lata de lubricante.

Súbitamente su trabajo se vio interrumpido cuando un fuertísimo portazo terminó con el silencio y una figura se dibujó cuando la puerta se abrió. El director detuvo su trabajo y la canción que estaba silbando al ver que acababa de ingresar repentinamente la profesora Mendeleiev mirándolo con furia, su mano derecha sostenía el picaporte de la puerta y su mano izquierda sostenía el expediente de Javier ligeramente arrugado.

\- ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ME DEJASTE CON ESTE ALUMNO?! – preguntó furiosa - ¡¿No has visto el problema que me has causado?!

l

l

(Fin del prólogo)

(... continuará)


	4. Capítulo 1: Su primer día de clases

**Capítulo 1: Su primer día de clases.**

"Hola a todos. Ojalá que tengan una buena semana, yo la he pasado increíblemente bien en este fin de semana. La señora Marie es una dama muy amable y es muy atenta por si es que necesito algo, esta residencial es bastante acogedora y he dormido muy a gusto estos días. Les estoy enviando este mensaje antes de irme a acostar. Mañana comenzaré mi primer día en el Colegio y me encuentro bastante emocionado. Durante este fin de semana me la pasé conociendo al resto de los estudiantes que se quedan aquí y también comencé a pasear por algunas partes de París. Aprendí a cómo llegar al Colegio usando el metro, solo tardo 20 minutos así que no es gran cosa. París es una ciudad enorme, aún no puedo conocer todo lo que hay, La torre Eiffel es realmente algo majestuoso e indescriptible de ver, incluso puede verse desde lejos desde la azotea de la casona, el río Sena fluye con suavidad y la infraestructura de todos los edificios es encantadora. Me emociono mucho al pensar todo lo que podré hacer durante los siguientes días y me siento muy ansioso de conocer a mis nuevos compañeros de clase.

Los quiero muchísimo a todos.

Javier"

Ése correspondía al último mensaje que Javier había enviado a su familia la noche del domingo antes de ir a la cama, sabía que aún estarían en plena tarde cuando lo recibieran y era probable que a la mañana siguiente ya tuviera una respuesta. Se había cepillado los dientes luego de enviar ese email y se había ido inmediatamente a acostar. El despertador lo tenía programado para las 6:15 de la mañana, tendría aproximadamente dos horas para poder ducharse, desayunar y viajar al colegio.

l

l

l

Varias horas después y cuando finalmente ya comenzaba a amanecer en París y el despertador ya comenzaba a sonar, él ya se encontraba despierto; la emoción no le permitió dormir muy bien y a las 6 de la mañana ya se encontraba completamente despierto, decidió ir a ducharse antes de lo programado y guardó algunos cuadernos, lápices y la bolsa de caramelos en su mochila, esperaba caer bien y esperaba poder tener nuevos amigos allá. Ninguno de los estudiantes que vivían ahí estarían en su clase ya que casi todos correspondían a estudiantes de último año o estudiantes de otros colegios. Había estimado que llegaría a las 8 de la mañana a la escuela, pero por la anticipación con la que se levantó y debido a que aún el metro no pasó repleto cuando llegó a él es que terminó llegando cuando era aproximadamente las 7:30. Era un día templado y no vio necesidad de ir con mucha ropa abrigadora, tan solo se encontraba vistiendo sus pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta color rojo. A la hora de llegar vio como es que aún no había muchos estudiantes, tan solo algunos cuantos caminaban por el gran patio interior del edificio pero ninguno parecía prestarle mucha atención, tan solo quienes se conocían permanecían juntos y hablaban silenciosamente por los rincones del lugar. Según las indicaciones recibidas su salón de clases correspondía a la puerta del primer piso que estaba junto a una de las escaleras que llevaba al segundo piso, pero no parecía haber nadie aún ahí. Silenciosamente y sin haber conocido a nadie aún se sentó en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras junto a esa puerta aún cerrada dejando su mochila junto a él en ese peldaño. Quiso saber si es que realmente ese era el salón al que tenía que ir, por lo que se inclinó hacia su mochila junto a él y comenzó a buscar en su interior hasta dar con su horario impreso. La celdilla que correspondía a su primera clase del día lunes indicaba que su primera clase era Química y que esa clase, y tal vez todas las demás que tendría que realizar, se realizaría en ese salón, el salón de la profesora Mendeleiev, quien sería su profesora.

\- Hola… - escuchó de pronto y de manera muy tímida - ¿… me… dejas pasar por favor?

Involuntariamente levantó su mirada de su horario y miró a quién le había hablado, la primera persona que lo hacía, sabiendo que con él sentado en la escalera y con su mochila en el resto del peldaño se encontraba obstruyendo el paso. De inmediato sus ojos se abrieron hasta el límite al ver quien le había pedido eso, sintió como su corazón comenzaba fuertemente a latir mientras que sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse. Movió su mochila para que esa hermosa chica alta de cabello largo y ojos color caramelo pudiese subir.

\- Gracias – dijo ella tímidamente mientras comenzaba a pasar junto a él

Sin siquiera decirle nada y sin poder responderle sintió como su vista se mantenía sin proponérselo en ella mientras pasaba junto a él y comenzaba a subir hasta el segundo piso. Los pantalones morados y su camiseta negra la hacían ver muy bien.

"Vaya" pensó Javier sorprendido mientras sentía como su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

Debido a que se encontraba aún con su cabeza mirando hacia arriba de las escaleras que no se dio cuenta de la gran figura que comenzaba a acercarse hacia él por el patio del Colegio, tan sólo cuando sintió su mano sobre su hombro es que se volteó.

\- Hola, Javier – escuchó él

Javier se volteó para ver quien lo había saludado, sonrió al ver que se trataba nuevamente del señor Damocles, se encontraba vistiendo el mismo traje que usaba el viernes y en su mano tenía una maleta. Ese día también lo había visto con una mirada un poco más animada, pero esta vez no, se encontraba mirando a Javier con un rostro algo más serio.

\- Oh, hola director – exclamó él poniéndose de pie junto a él - ¿Qué tal está?

\- Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – respondió él con el rostro de seriedad – pero tenemos un problema y necesito que me acompañes a mi oficina

Inmediatamente Javier sintió como palidecía.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha…? – preguntó con algo de temor

\- Acompáñame – ordenó él pasando junto a él y comenzando a subir las escaleras

Nuevamente el corazón de Javier comenzó a saltar fuertemente, pero no por esa extraña emoción al pasar esa chica junto a él, sino por otra razón: Preocupación. ¿Había pasado algo que le afectara su intercambio? ¿Había hecho algo malo sin darse cuenta? ¿Sería devuelto a casa? Mientras seguía al director hasta su oficina pasaban todos esos pensamientos por su cabeza. Al llegar al segundo piso alcanzó a ver desde ahí como es que ya había más estudiantes que cuando había llegado.

El director llegó a la puerta de su oficina, tomó su llavero del bolsillo y la abrió.

\- Pasa, por favor – dijo con algo de seriedad ante el asustado Javier

"¿Qué había ocurrido?" comenzó nerviosamente a pensar. Por una parte sabía que no había cometido nada malo pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar pensar que algo grave había ocurrido. Su mente no dejaba de pensar situaciones inquietantes mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al enorme escritorio del director, quien también se sentó en su propio puesto. Intentó calmarse mirando los llamativos adornos de búhos que adornaban toda la oficina pero no podía evitar que se formara una capa de sudor en su frente y que comenzara a hiperventilar.

\- No te sientas nervioso – le comenzó diciendo el director al ver esa actitud de nervios de parte de aquel nuevo alumno – no has hecho nada malo

Se puso nuevamente de pie y se acercó a uno de los muebles que tenía empotrados a su pared, abrió uno mediante una pequeña puerta corrediza, de él extrajo una botella de agua y un vaso.

\- No te preocupes – insistió él mientras llenaba el vaso – nada malo ha ocurrido, solo hay un ligero cambio a lo planeado originalmente

Le entregó el vaso al aún asustado Javier, quien lo recibió con sus manos temblorosas y comenzó a beber pequeños sorbos. El señor Damocles ya tenía algo de experiencia tratando con quienes se ponían nerviosos en su oficina o a quienes les tenía que comunicar alguna noticia que pudiese resultar preocupante para el receptor, razón por la cual tenía siempre una botella de agua para darle un vaso a quien se encontrara ahí.

\- Le pedí a alguien que viniera para poder explicarte lo que haremos – dijo él

Javier asintió con su cabeza mientras intentaba respirar y calmarse luego de saber que no estaba en problemas, aunque esa impresión igual lo había dejado temblando. De pronto escuchó que detrás de él comenzaban a golpear la puerta suavemente.

\- Adelante – dijo el director

Sintió como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse y unos pasos comenzaron a acercarse a él a sus espaldas, y justo cuando se disponía a voltearse sintió una suave mano tocando su hombro izquierdo y una tranquila voz femenina dijo:

\- Hola Javier, mucho gusto conocerte

Javier giró la cabeza y vio a una profesora bastante joven, utilizaba una bata blanca, tenía cabello rojo y algunas pecas en sus mejillas.

l

l

l

l

Aquél sábado, luego de que el trabajo del señor Damocles se viera interrumpido por la enojada irrupción de la profesora Mendeleiev él comenzó a notar un problema enorme que había pasado por alto.

\- Tranquila, profesora – exclamó él intentando calmar a la molesta profesora que a cada momento se acercaba más a él - ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- ¡¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta de esto antes?! – exclamó furiosa mientras estiraba los papeles con los datos de Javier - ¡Ahora me has desorganizado toda mi clase!

Colocó fuertemente el papel sobre el escritorio, haciendo temblar la pantalla de la computadora y su arma de búho. Antes siquiera de poder ver el detalle que la profesora intentaba furiosamente que notara él intentó adivinar.

\- ¿Te molesta que sea un chico? - preguntó

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que eso es el problema? – intentó preguntar - ¡Eso no me importa en absoluto! ¡Mira esto!

Con su dedo apuntó las primeras líneas del papel, un detalle pasado por alto por él, pero no por ella.

\- Edad: 14 años – leyó él - ¿Es ése el problema?

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó ella - ¡Ése es exactamente el problema!

No alcanzó siquiera a preguntarle el problema causado ya que ella se adelantó y le respondió antes.

\- ¡Mi clase es de alumnos de entre 12 a 13 años! – exclamó furiosa – Aurore Beauréal, la alumna que intercambiaste con él, tiene 13 años

El señor Damocles abrió sus ojos hasta el límite, comprendiendo el gran error que habían cometido en el intercambio: Javier era un año mayor que lo que tenía que ser.

\- ¡Tu Javier es un año mayor y no puede estar en mi clase!

Soltó el papel y lo dejó sobre el escritorio junto a la pantalla de la computadora.

\- No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso. Ahora me has desorganizado todo lo que tenía planeado. Tendré que volver a organizar todo en mi clase

Recién en ese momento dio una fuerte bocanada de aire luego de todo lo que había gritado.

\- Eso era lo que te quería decir – dijo con un tono más tranquilo ante el director, quien se había intimidado un poco ante el arrebato de enojo que ella acababa de tener

\- Bueno – intentó decir el director tratando de recuperar el control de la situación – creo que eso no será tan grave, tú eres alguien que podrá solucionar todo, y puedes contar conmigo si necesitas ayuda. Reconozco mi responsabilidad si es que eso te perjudica la organización de tu clase.

Se acercó las hojas que ella acababa de depositar sobre la mesa y comenzó a releer ese detalle que había pasado por alto.

\- Creo que para mí ahora es más importante solucionar el problema con Javier y en donde lo pondremos – susurró – no lo enviaremos de vuelta a su casa sólo por un error administrativo

"14 años" pensó "Debe ser un curso mayor que el curso de la señorita Mendeleiev"

Levantó la vista a la señorita Mendeleiev, quien ya se encontraba algo más tranquila.

\- Creo que tendré que decirle a Caline la situación

l

l

l

Caline era más conocida en el Colegio como la Señorita Bustier, la joven y hermosa profesora encargada de la clase inmediatamente superior a la de la señorita Mendeleiev, la misma que acudió esa misma tarde de sábado para enterarse del error ocurrido luego de recibir la llamada del Director, la misma que acababa de saludar amablemente a Javier en la oficina del director y quien aceptó sin ninguna condición que él fuera parte de su clase.

\- Me llamo Caline Bustier – le dijo a Javier mientras se ponía frente a él con una gran sonrisa – hubo un pequeño problema administrativo con respecto a tu inscripción y por eso has sido cambiado a mi clase. Espero que comprendas la situación y no haya ningún problema

La suave voz de aquella joven profesora había logrado finalmente tranquilizar al agitado Javier, quien se llevó una de sus manos a su frente para intentar quitarse el sudor que había comenzado a aparecer.

\- Claro que no – logró responder

\- ¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso? – le preguntó amablemente

\- No lo sé – e intentó esbozar una sonrisa – creí que había hecho algo malo

\- No has hecho nada malo – respondió ella con tranquilidad – pero a partir de ahora serás parte de mi clase

Giró la vista hacia el reloj que estaba en la oficina: 8:05, el horario de clases ya había comenzado y ellos aún se encontraban ahí.

\- Y es momento de que comencemos – continuó diciendo ella con suavidad y amabilidad – ahora ven conmigo

Finalmente Javier logró sonreír mientras se ponía de pie de esa silla y dejaba el vaso ya vacío sobre el escritorio.

\- Gracias – dijo él al director – nos veremos después

\- Adiós – respondió el director mientras se volvía a acomodar a su asiento y se preparaba para la próxima llegada de la profesora Mendeleiev, a quien debía asistir para poder reorganizar su clase – mucha suerte en tu comienzo de clases

Asintió con su cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta y él junto a su nueva profesora quedaban en el pasillo del segundo piso.

\- Por el aviso serio que el director me había dicho creí que me había metido en algún problema – le dijo él mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo

\- Es sólo un error en el proceso de intercambio – explicó ella – alguien no se fijó en tu edad y creyeron que tenías la misma edad de la chica que fue a tu escuela, pero tú eres un año mayor que ella

\- Oh, comprendo – susurró entonces

Pensó en que tal vez esa chica se encontraría en una situación parecida a la que él se encontraba, pero eso era cosa de ella y los administrativos de allá. La señorita Bustier tenía una clase con una cantidad par de estudiantes, por lo que la adición de Javier causaría que quedara con un número impar, pero eso no lo veía como un problema si es que lo manejaba bien.

\- Muy bien, hemos llegado – dijo ella deteniéndose frente a un salón con una puerta entreabierta, la última del pasillo – éste es el salón

Se acercó y empujó la puerta, dejándole el espacio a él para que entrara.

\- Pasa tú primero – le pidió ella con amabilidad

Asintió con su cabeza mientras comenzaba a ingresar a ese salón aún desconocido para él. Lo primero que se dio cuenta es que el salón parecía ascender mientras más se alejaba del pizarrón, vio como había 4 filas de asientos y se encontraba casi lleno. Casi todos los alumnos conversaban con el que estuviera a su lado, pero rápidamente todos guardaron silencio cuando vieron a aquellas dos figuras ingresar al salón.

\- ¡Buenos días, señorita Bustier! – todos al unísono exclamaron

\- Buenos días estudiantes – respondió ella

Normalmente todos se acomodaban y se preparaban para lo que ella se dispusiera a decir, pero en esta ocasión todos los estudiantes que estaban ahí se encontraban con sus miradas hacia el muchacho que acababa de entrar con ella. La preocupación presente en sí cuando fue llamado por el Señor Damocles ya había terminado, pero ahora comenzó a sentir un nervio similar cuando vio todos esos ojos mirándolo fijamente.

\- Hoy comenzaremos nuestra lección dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo estudiante. Hoy será su primer día con nosotros y permanecerá aquí los próximos seis meses

Miró al tímido Javier con una sonrisa, él se encontraba algo asustado pero intentó mantener la compostura.

\- Vamos – dijo ella – preséntate a tus nuevos compañeros

Intentó asentir con la cabeza mientras él se acercaba al frente y quedaba justo a la vista de todos, quienes guardaban silencio ante la presentación de ese nuevo y repentino compañero que tendrían en el salón.

\- Hola – comenzó diciendo – mucho gusto de conocerlos… Me llamo Javier… Javier Rodríguez y soy latinoamericano… Seré su nuevo compañero durante los próximos seis meses… Espero poder llevarme bien con todos

Levantó la vista y miró a todos quienes se encontraban escuchándolo. Se sintió algo extraño al decir que era latinoamericano en vez de solo decir el país del que era. Vio a la gran variedad de diferentes alumnos que había. Algunos eran muy altos, otros muy bajos, diferentes tonos de piel y diferentes estilos de ropa. Su estilo de ropa era similar a cualquiera de ellos así que en eso no sobresalía, de igual manera no sobresalía tanto en su color de piel, un poco más bronceada que algunos de ellos pero más clara que la de otros. Había también más chicas que chicos en ese salón, contó 8 chicas y 6 chicos.

De repente sintió que su corazón daba un gran salto y sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco al ver que al final del salón, sentada junto a una muchacha de cabello rubio, se encontraba la misma chica que había conocido en las escaleras hacía un rato. Intentó ocultar rápidamente la sonrisa que estaba a punto de formarse en su rostro volviendo a repetir una de las frases que acababa de decir.

\- Y… mucho gusto

La señorita Bustier sonrió, para ella ya había sido una presentación suficiente así que volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Espero que todos quieran conocer a Javier, sé que será un gran amigo de todos ustedes muy pronto. ¿Te gustaría presentarte a cada uno antes de ir a sentarte?

\- ¿A… ahora? – preguntó

\- Si, ahora – respondió con el mismo tono de amabilidad – te puedes sentar en el asiento del final del salón

Señaló a la última mesa que estaba a la derecha, en la cual no había nadie más, entonces la señorita Bustier sonrió para sí misma; se le había ocurrido una idea.

\- Pero para llegar a ella tienes que pasar frente a todos los demás que están en este salón, así los conocerás personalmente – y levantó la vista para indicarles a los demás – por favor sean amables con él

De haber sido en su escuela habría tardado un buen rato en cumplir esa orden, ya que eran un total de 45 estudiantes, pero ahora que solo se encontraba ante 14 no sería tan difícil. Sostuvo fuertemente su mochila y comenzó a cumplir con la primera orden que su nueva maestra le estaba indicando, así que se acercó al primer puesto que estaba más cercano a la puerta. Todos los estudiantes guardaban silencio mientras veían a Javier cumplir eso que más bien parecía una ceremonia de iniciación. Saludó primero al chico de anteojos, gorra y piel oscura que era el primero que estaba ahí.

\- Hola, soy Javier – dijo acercándole la mano

\- ¡Mucho gusto, amigo! – respondió él son una sonrisa – soy Nino

\- Y yo Adrien – respondió sonriente el muchacho rubio de ojos verdes junto a Nino, estrechándole su mano luego de soltar la de él

Al momento de soltar la mano de Adrien recordó súbitamente la bolsa de caramelos en el interior de su mochila, sintió que ése era el momento correcto para comenzar a repartirlos, por lo que, ya sin vergüenza y ante la sorpresa de la señorita Bustier que no esperaba eso, abrió su mochila y sacó la bolsa de caramelos, la abrió y le entregó dos a cada uno, quienes los recibieron sorprendidos. Ésos correspondían a caramelos que solo se fabricaban en su país y que ninguno de ellos había visto antes por lo que la sorpresa de todos fue mucho mayor.

\- Gracias – respondieron ambos agradecidos

Mantuvo la bolsa abierta junto a él y se dispuso a continuar con el resto de los alumnos, pero antes de acercarse a la muchacha rubia al otro lado del pasillo que dividía las mesas regresó ante la sorprendida señorita Bustier y también le obsequió dos caramelos, los cuales los recibió sorprendida y también agradecida, a continuación continuó recorriendo el resto del salón en orden y repitiéndoles el mismo saludo que hizo con Adrien y Nino y obsequiándoles un par de caramelos a cada uno de ellos.

\- Soy Chloé – respondió secamente la chica rubia de la primera fila, sin prestarle mucha atención a los caramelos que dejaba sobre la mesa

\- Hola, soy Sabrina – respondió la chica de cabello naranja junto a ella – mucho gusto. Y gracias

\- Yo soy Alix – dijo la pequeña chica pelirroja detrás de Sabrina – si sabes usar patines creo que seremos grandes amigos

\- Soy Mylene – respondió la chica con cabello de diferente color y una pañoleta rosa – gusto de conocerte

\- Me llamo Marinette – respondió la chica de cabello azul con una agradable sonrisa – sé que nos llevaremos muy bien

\- Soy Alya – respondió la chica de piel algo más oscura y con anteojos junto a Marinette - ¿Me dejarás hacerte una entrevista para mi blog después?

\- Me llamo Iván – respondió el enorme muchacho sentado en la fila siguiente con un rostro de seriedad – un gusto

\- Yo me llamo Nathaniel – respondió el muchacho pelirrojo junto a Iván - ¿Te gusta dibujar?

\- Yo soy Kim – respondió el muchacho alto y de cabello levantado - ¿Te gustan los deportes? A mí sí y creo que podremos competir si a ti también

\- Soy Max – respondió el chico de piel oscura y anteojos y que tenía una calculadora en su mano izquierda – Y calculo una gran posibilidad de que estos caramelos me gusten y que te agraden los videojuegos, así que creo que nos llevaremos bien

Se detuvo un instante antes de avanzar a la última fila. Casi se queda petrificado al ver quien seguía en el saludo y sintió que comenzaba lentamente a sonrojarse mientras se acercaba a ella, pero intentó mantenerse sereno mientras acercaba su mano hacia esa hermosa muchacha de cabello morado y ojos color caramelo que había conocido en el patio.

\- Soy… soy Javier – logró decir de corrido – mucho gusto

\- Mucho… gusto también – respondió tímidamente ella mientras acercaba su mano enguantada a la de él y ambos se estrechaban – mi nombre es Juleka

\- ¿Juleka? – murmuró él

"Qué lindo nombre" pensó él al repetir su nombre, sintió que empezaba a sonrojarse mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano pero debió soltarla cuando se dio cuenta que se había detenido frente a ella, que aún no le obsequiaba caramelos y que aún le faltaba saludar a alguien más, involuntariamente tomó un puñado mayor de caramelos para ella y terminó depositando cinco en vez de dos sobre la mesa. Avanzó entonces un poco más para quedar frente a la pequeña muchacha de cabello rubio junto a Juleka y le repitió su saludo.

\- ¡Hola! – exclamó ella en voz muy alta y aguda mientras estrechaba su mano y alzaba la otra - ¡Yo soy Rose! Eres muy amable y siento que esos dulces son muy ricos

Cuando terminó de saludar a Rose finalmente terminó con esa orden dicha por la señorita Bustier, pudiendo finalmente sentarse en esa mesa vacía.

\- Me alegra que todos lo hayan querido saludar de esa manera – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Bienvenido, Javier

\- Gracias, señorita Bustier – respondió él mientras colocaba su mochila sobre la mesa y comenzaba a sacar su cuaderno y su estuche

\- Ahora sí, comencemos con la lección de hoy

Ante esas palabras de la señorita Bustier volvió el silencio de todos los estudiantes, aunque éste se vio interrumpido por el sonido de varios de los estudiantes quitando el envoltorio de algunos de los dulces recién obsequiados y se los llevaban a su boca, todos ellos sintieron un súbito y placentero dulzor en sus bocas gracias a esos dulces que jamás habían comido antes. Desde ese puesto Javier tenía una vista completa de todo el salón y podía ver a todos, e incluso tenía un poco de vista hacia el pasillo fuera del salón, pero sin querer y mientras la señorita Bustier se volteaba hacia el pizarrón con un trozo de tiza, se volteó nuevamente a mirar a Juleka. Era extraño, pero nunca antes había tenido esa sensación tan extraña de que su corazón latiera tan fuerte y que su rostro se sonrojaba luego de haber conocido a una chica nueva. Ni siquiera en su vieja escuela en su ciudad había pasado eso. Tuvo que haber viajado a París para sentir eso por primera vez.

¿Qué era realmente eso?

Al momento en que volvió a mirar al frente y ver que estaba comenzando a escribir la profesora en el pizarrón vio que Marinette acababa de levantar la mano y pidió la palabra.

\- Señorita Bustier – le preguntó - ¿Javier ya recibió su tablet?

"¿Tablet?" se preguntó de inmediato él. Hasta entonces no se había siquiera percatado que todos lucían sobre sus mesas, además de algún cuaderno o libro, una tablet blanca en la cual se encontraban preparados para apuntar lo que sea que diría la maestra. Ella miró a Javier al oír la pregunta.

\- Oh, es cierto – respondió ella al ver que no la tenía - ¿Puedes ir a buscarle una por favor?

Marinette era la representante de la clase y era parte de sus deberes el velar por que todos tuvieran los implementos necesarios, así que asintió con su cabeza y salió del salón rápidamente mientras la profesora volvía a tomar el trozo de tiza y continuaba escribiendo la primera parte de la lección, él abrió su cuaderno y tomó un lápiz para comenzar a anotar lo que ella se encontraba escribiendo.

\- ¿Qué te parece nuestro nuevo compañero de clases? – preguntó de pronto Marinette algunos minutos después mientras volvía con una caja cerrada con una tablet en su interior

\- Parece un buen muchacho – respondió Tikki, quien flotaba junto a ella durante un tramo en el que no había nadie más junto a ellas – Supongo que tiene muchas historias interesantes si es que viene del otro lado del Atlántico

\- Me imagino que sí – comentó ella - ¿Quieres probar uno de los caramelos que trajo?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió de inmediato la pequeña kwami – me interesa saber que tan deliciosos son los caramelos de allá

\- Entonces colocaré uno en el interior del bolso – dijo ella – ahora escóndete

Tikki obedeció y se escondió en el pequeño bolso que colgaba en el costado de Marinette justo cuando ella abría la puerta y reingresaba al salón. Comenzó a subir por los peldaños hasta llegar a la última mesa en donde Javier había permanecido tranquilo y anotando lo que la señorita Bustier había estado escribiendo.

\- Aquí tienes – dijo Marinette amablemente mientras colocaba la caja cerrada sobre la mesa junto a su cuaderno – aún la tienes que configurar, cuando terminen las clases o a la hora de almuerzo puedes hacerlo. Mientras tanto te recomiendo que sigas escribiendo en tu cuaderno

\- De acuerdo – dijo Javier con bastante emoción – muchas gracias… ¿Marinette?

Marinette asintió con una sonrisa y regresó a su puesto en la segunda fila. Discretamente colocó uno de los caramelos en el interior del bolso para Tikki y comenzó a apuntar lo que ya estaba escrito en el pizarrón en su propia tablet. Javier lucía bastante emocionado viendo esa caja que contenía su nueva tablet, algo que no esperaba por ningún motivo y que estaba seguro que le sería de mucha utilidad durante los próximos meses.

Todo había comenzado bien.

l

l

l

(... continuará)


	5. Capítulo 2: La enfadada profesora

**Capítulo 2: La enfadada profesora Mendeleiev**

Javier siempre había sido un estudiante bastante tímido o retraído en su antigua escuela, no era de muchos amigos, pero sabiendo que estaba en una nueva escuela y estaba técnicamente comenzando de cero fue que intentó ser algo más extrovertido con todos e intentar conocerlos a todos, aunque de igual manera muchos de ellos también tenían interés en conocer a ese exótico estudiante que provenía del otro lado del Atlántico. Cuando llegó el primer recreo luego de la primera clase él se disponía a recorrer el colegio para conocerlo mejor y no perderse, pero en vez de eso se vio abordado por varios de sus nuevos compañeros apenas salió del salón, todos ellos bastante amigables, algunos de ellos le agradecieron por los caramelos antes de alejarse y pasar el recreo a sus diferentes maneras, mientras que otros intentaron tener alguna conversación rápida con él. Fue de esa manera que ellos supieron un poco más de él, el nombre de su antigua escuela, que tenía una hermana menor y que había sido ella quien le había hecho la bonita pulsera que tenía en su muñeca, e incluso algunos que no esperaban que él se integrara a esa clase se enteraron del problema ocurrido con él, pero todos se mostraron bastante amigables con él. Antes de bajar al primer piso vio que allá, sentada en una banca junto a Rose, se encontraba Juleka, ambas estaban conversando tranquilamente y viendo la revista que Rose tenía en sus manos, decidió armarse de valor e intentar alguna conversación con ella, pero antes siquiera de pisar el primer peldaño de la escalera sintió como una mano sostenía su muñeca por sobre su pulsera. Se volteó y vio que se trataba de Alya, la chica morena y con anteojos que se sentaba junto a Marinette.

\- Oh, hola Alya – dijo él mientras ella soltaba su muñeca - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada – respondió ella – pero quería saber si tenías tiempo para que una entrevista para mi blog

\- Oh, pues… - giró discretamente la cabeza y miró al patio, en donde Juleka aún permanecía sentada conversando junto a Rose quien aún le mostraba la revista, pero volvió a ver a Alya quien se encontraba mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa – está bien

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó ella comenzando a sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo – es para mí siempre algo interesante saber más sobre gente que pueda considerar novedosa

Al sacar su teléfono comenzó a desbloquearlo para poder preparar la cámara.

\- Hay mucho que aún debes saber si quieres estar aquí, o incluso más que nosotros – continuó diciendo mientras se ocupaba de ello – si te diste cuenta Marinette preguntó por tu tablet, lo hizo porque ella es la encargada de la clase, yo soy la segunda a cargo, pero además dirijo el blog del colegio y mi blog personal, el Ladyblog

\- ¿El Ladyblog? – preguntó él al escuchar ese nombre tan extraño - ¿Y que es…?

\- Luego te lo explicaré – dijo ella – este recreo es algo corto y no creo que alcance a terminar la entrevista si es que te explico ahora mismo eso

Colocó entonces su teléfono en modo cámara.

\- Antes de comenzar a grabar quería preguntarte algo más, algo que aún no tengo claro

\- Seguro ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó él

\- Las golosinas que nos regalaste a cada uno estaban deliciosos – comenzó a decir ella – estaban muy suaves y tenían un sabor que nunca había probado ¿De que eran?

\- Oh, bueno pues… – respondió él, sorprendido por aquella pregunta - son de un tipo de dulce que es común allá en Latinoamérica, no solo en mi país sino que en toda Latinoamérica aunque se le dice de diferentes maneras dependiendo del país

\- ¿De qué manera se les dice entonces?

\- De varias formas – respondió él, comenzando a evocar todas las formas en que se le decía – dulce de leche, cajeta, manjar, arequipe. Creo que ésas son todas pero el dulce es el mismo sin importar el nombre

\- Vaya, genial – respondió ella con una sonrisa – suena como algo bastante interesante, creo que te gustarán muchos de los dulces que hay aquí entonces

Él sonrió y asintió.

\- Entonces, volviendo al otro tema, eres latinoamericano – dijo ella mientras preparaba los últimos detalles de la cámara de su teléfono

\- Así es – respondió él

\- Entonces vives cerca de mi familia – respondió – si es que estás cerca de Martinica

Martinica era una de las islas administradas por Francia que había en el mar Caribe.

\- ¿Tienes parientes ahí? – preguntó él

Ella asintió.

\- O en realidad algo así, pero luego hablemos de eso también – dijo ella apuntando finalmente su teléfono hacia su nuevo compañero y comenzando a grabar – ahora comencemos

Tal y como Alya le había anunciado, ese recreo era corto ya que sólo duraba 15 minutos, las preguntas en esa entrevista habían sido sencillas; Alya le había preguntado sobre lo que opinaba de la escuela, que opinaba de París en los días que llevaba ahí, que opinaba de sus nuevos compañeros y que es lo que deseaba para su estancia con ellos. Preguntas sencillas que hicieron sentir mucho más en confianza a Javier en el interior de ese colegio. Afortunadamente para Alya, la entrevista la logró finalizar antes de que el timbre que anunciaba la próxima clase comenzara a sonar.

\- Ahora debemos ir al salón de química – dijo ella en el momento que comenzó a escucharse – y debemos ir pronto, la profesora Mendeleiev es bastante estricta con quienes llegan tarde. Sígueme

Javier vio como Alya comenzaba a dirigirse a las escaleras y se dirigía a la primera puerta que estaba junto a ella, la misma a la que él había estado esperando antes de que el director lo llamara a su oficina. Se estremeció un poco al saber que ahí se encontraba la profesora Mendeleiev, la que originalmente iba a ser su profesora guía. Sólo esperaba que no estuviera molesta por lo ocurrido. Comenzó a bajar para dirigirse a ese salón cuya puerta ya estaba abierta.

Mientras tanto, y al mismo tiempo que los alumnos, la estricta profesora Mendeleiev ya comenzaba a salir de la sala de profesores y comenzaba a caminar hacia ese salón, sabía que le tocaba la lección del grupo de la señorita Bustier, el alumno que le había echado a perder la organización de su propia clase y que aún no podía reorganizar estaba ahí. Sería o no su culpa ya no le importaba, sólo sabía que en esa clase tendría que responder muchas preguntas.

La organización del salón era prácticamente igual a la de la señorita Bustier, a pesar de ser un salón diferente en donde el pizarrón era más grande, las paredes y el piso eran blancos y había algunos instrumentos químicos en algunas mesas, éstas se encontraban distribuidas de la misma manera que en el primer salón y Javier vio que todos se sentaban de la misma manera, teniendo que quedarse sentado solo al fondo a la derecha, aunque se sentó en la silla más cercana al pasillo central del salón debido a que Iván, sentado en la fila de adelante, le cubría la visión del pizarrón.

Justo después de que ingresó Max, el último alumno que ingresó al salón, la profesora Mendeleiev hizo su entrada. Era la primera vez que Javier la veía en persona, notó como aquella profesora de cabello morado, anteojos y acentuado mentón lucía algo seria, tal vez algo molesta.

\- ¡Buenos días, alumnos! – exclamó firmemente

\- Buenos días, profesora Mendeleiev – respondieron todos, incluido Javier

\- Comenzaremos revisando los ejercicios que dejé de tarea la semana pasada – ordenó firmemente

Javier se dio cuenta que todos comenzaban a extraer sus tablets de sus mochilas y las colocaban sobre las mesas igual que sus cuadernos en donde debían haber respondido sus preguntas. Debido a que era su primera clase y su tablet aún no estaba configurada aún no podía siquiera ver cuales eran las preguntas, pero para sorpresa suya y la de todos los demás del salón, la profesora Mendeleiev apuntaba hacia el fondo del salón y señalaba a Javier.

\- ¡Usted! – exclamó ella, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna de las preguntas – ¡Nuestro nuevo estudiante! ¡Usted responderá algunas de las preguntas!

Ante la consternación de todos, especialmente del sorprendido Javier, Marinette inmediatamente intentó defenderlo.

\- Pero profesora – protestó ella – éste es el primer día de Javier con nosotros, se le acaba de entregar su tablet en la clase anterior, aún lo la configura y ni siquiera sabe cuáles son las preguntas

\- Entonces espero que haya aprendido mucho en su escuela de su país – respondió ella de manera soberbia – y que alguien le preste su tablet para que vea las preguntas

Javier supo de inmediato que la profesora Mendeleiev se encontraba molesta con él, él no tenía en nada la culpa de lo ocurrido con el error en el que se vio envuelto y a pesar de eso la profesora le estaba haciendo pagar por eso.

\- Ten, aquí están las preguntas

Sorpresivamente giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, en donde se encontraban sentadas Rose y Juleka, y vio como es que la pequeña muchacha de cabello rubio le estaba acercando su tablet con las preguntas en ella.

\- Gracias Rose – exclamó la profesora al ver que le prestaba su tablet, y con una mueca que intentaba ahogar una sonrisa – y ahora, señor Javier le doy 4 minutos para que responda las preguntas 7 y 8

Inmediatos murmullos comenzaron a oírse en el salón ante esa injusta indicación de la profesora, esas dos correspondían a las dos preguntas más difíciles de los 8 ejercicios que ella había asignado como tarea y que varios habían tardado un largo rato en responder o que otros ni siquiera pudieron terminar.

\- Mientras su nuevo compañero termina – continuó diciendo ella – al frente Nino, quien responderá las preguntas 1 y 2, Sabrina la 3 y 4, y Mylene la 5 y 6

Los tres alumnos mencionados se pusieron de pie resignados y se acercaron al pizarrón verde detrás de la profesora, cada uno con su cuaderno con los ejercicios resueltos y tomaron un trozo de tiza para transcribir lo que habían hecho. Al mismo tiempo Javier se encontraba leyendo las preguntas que aparecían en la tablet y se dispuso de inmediato a tratar de responderlas, de su estuche extrajo un lápiz grafito y su calculadora, corría contra el tiempo y debía dar lo mejor de sí para no quedar humillado frente a esa profesora que buscaba desquitarse de él.

\- Bien, Nino. Bien, Sabrina. Bien, Mylene – dijo la profesora al revisar los ejercicios escritos en el pizarrón – ustedes tres los han resuelto bien. Vuelvan a sus asientos

Los tres dejaron los trozos de tiza junto al pizarrón y volvieron aliviados a sus puestos, Adrien levantó el pulgar con una sonrisa a su compañero de mesa, Sabrina le dedicó una sonrisa a Chloé, quien no parecía inmutarse mucho y Alix le dio una suave palmada en la espalda a Mylene cuando pasó junto a ella. Entonces la profesora Mendeleiev volvió a enfocarse en el nuevo estudiante quien se encontraba rápidamente garabateando en su cuaderno intentando responder la pregunta. Intentaba desquitarse del desorden causado por su presencia intentando darle un inicio duro. Miró su propia tablet y comenzó a leer la pregunta.

\- Un experimento ocurre de la siguiente manera, 150 gramos de metano hacen combustión con oxígeno y una fuente de calor. Suponer que la reacción ocurre con un rendimiento de un 65% y que se produce dióxido de carbono y agua y que el reactivo en exceso es el oxígeno – levantó la vista de la pregunta y con una mueca algo siniestra continuó hablando – y por tanto, señor Javier, con los datos entregados ¿La cantidad de agua en gramos obtenida y la cantidad de metano que no reaccionó es…?

De inmediato se imaginó que él no respondería, no sabría que decir y sentiría que aún no sabía nada, comenzando a convertirse en un alumno sumiso ante ella, pero sorprendentemente, y para sorpresa de ella y todos los demás presentes en el salón, Javier dijo:

\- 219,4 gramos de agua y 52,5 de metano

Dejó el lápiz junto al cuaderno al mismo tiempo que un silencio se formaba en todo el salón, algunos volteándose a ver al nuevo alumno que acababa de responder sin dudas la pregunta impuesta forzosamente mientras que otros miraban el estupefacto rostro que acababa de poner la profesora ante esa inesperada respuesta. Ella avanzó a la siguiente página del archivo que tenía en su tablet para comprobar la respuesta: 219,4 y 52,5. Acababa de perder en su propio juego ante la inesperada respuesta de Javier, pero aún quedaba la otra pregunta, aún más difícil que la anterior y tal vez en esa podría dudar más.

\- De acuerdo, está correcto, señor Javier – admitió ella – pero no se sienta aún tan aliviado, aún queda la siguiente pregunta

Regresó a la página de su tablet donde tenía escritas las preguntas y comenzó a leer la pregunta 8 mientras Javier volvía a tomar su lápiz para terminar de apuntar lo que quedaba.

\- Una reacción de propano y oxígeno produce dióxido de carbono y agua. La cantidad de dióxido de carbono producido son 230 gramos y la reacción ocurre con un 79% de rendimiento. Suponer que el reactivo en exceso es el oxígeno – levantó su vista y miró nuevamente a Javier quien había vuelto a sostener su lápiz y lo tenía contra el cuaderno – por tanto, Javier ¿La cantidad en gramos de propano utilizado en esta reacción y la cantidad que no reaccionó es…?

Javier dejó nuevamente el lápiz junto al cuaderno antes de responder otra vez.

\- 122,5 y 25,7 gramos – dijo con más calma ante la atónita mirada de la profesora y el resto de los alumnos

No podía creer lo que había pasado; ese alumno que no llevaba ni siquiera 15 minutos en su clase había podido responder dos preguntas complicadas que ella aún no había explicado detalladamente como se desarrollaban en las clases anteriores y que él las había respondido con total facilidad. Se vio derrotada en su propio juego contra el alumno de quien quería desquitarse. Fue incluso al puesto de ese alumno y arrebató la tablet de Rose que tenía junto a su cuaderno, pensando que tal vez ella hubiera escrito la respuesta ahí, pero no encontró nada. Tomó también su cuaderno para revisar que el procedimiento estaba bien hecho, existía aún la remota posibilidad de que hubiera obtenido esos resultados por suerte, pero también estaban bien desarrollados.

\- Está bien, Javier – admitió finalmente derrotada mientras regresaba al frente del salón – está en lo correcto. Muy bien

No esperaba caer de esa manera, pero en vez de seguir intentando inútilmente hundirlo prefirió volver a la lección del día.

\- Ahora todos prepárense porque hablaremos más sobre la estequiometria en condiciones no ideales

Javier sonrió, aliviado de que logró tener éxito en esas preguntas y que había logrado impresionar a la profesora. Tomó la tablet y estiró su brazo para devolvérselo a Rose.

\- Muchas gracias, Rosita – susurró él mientras la profesora se volteaba al pizarrón y comenzaba a borrar los ejercicios realizados por Nino, Sabrina y Mylene

\- Cuando quieras – dijo ella en voz un poco más alta y aguda sonriendo

Estaba a punto de voltearse a la pizarra cuando entonces vio que, detrás de Rose quien tomaba su tablet y la configuraba para comenzar a escribir, Juleka se asomaba y lo miraba directamente, dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa, la cual él respondió sonriéndole también, pero sin querer hacerlo se volteó hacia el frente para evitar que ella lo viera sonrojarse.

Durante el resto de esa clase la profesora Mendeleiev intentó hacerle más preguntas a Javier con respecto a la clase que estaban pasando, pero él las respondía cada una de ellas con seguridad. Ella era completamente ignorante del tema que Javier ya sabía bastante de química desde su antigua escuela, incluso de cosas que no habían visto con mucha profundidad.

Paulatinamente comenzó a olvidar el enojo que tenía hacia Javier al darse cuenta que en realidad era un buen alumno y que se encontraba bastante concentrado en sus clases, tuvo que admitir internamente que no sería una carga y que no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido.

\- Te felicito por esta clase – le había dicho antes de salir del salón, finalmente derrotada

Javier asintió y sonrió aliviado, satisfecho de haber podido superar ese primer reto que acababa de tener en el Colegio.

Las clases de ese día terminaron aproximadamente a las 4 de la tarde, hasta entonces tuvo que asistir a una clase, al almuerzo y a una última clase, todo bastante agradable e interesante para él. En ese primer día también había podido conocer diferentes partes del colegio, incluyendo la cafetería, diferentes laboratorios y los vestidores, en donde recibió un casillero para él. Lo que no alcanzó a ver con calma fue la biblioteca, esto debido a que en la hora de almuerzo se la pasó más tiempo conversando con sus nuevos compañeros. No sabía bien como era el sistema del almuerzo ahí así que simplemente siguió a todo su grupo de compañeros que se dirigían al comedor. El sistema que no sabía cómo era un comienzo terminó siendo bastante similar al de su antigua escuela, en donde cada uno tomaba una bandeja y tenían que pasar en fila hasta donde se encontraban los cocineros llenando cada uno de los compartimientos que había en ella. Así fue que Javier vio como su bandeja terminó con arroz, un poco de salsa blanca, algo de ensalada surtida, una caja de leche, un croissant y un poco de gelatina. Ese primer día terminó sentándose junto a Marinette, Alya, Nino y Adrien, todos ellos con mucho interés en conocer al alumno nuevo frente a ellos. Ahí fue donde él supo que Marinette tenía una familia que era dueña de una de las mejores panaderías de la ciudad, Adrien era un modelo conocido en la ciudad y su padre uno de los mejores diseñadores de toda Francia y que Alya si tenía parientes que vivían en Martinica. Toda esa agradable conversación mientras se encontraban comiendo sus almuerzos se había tornado muy larga y no le dio tiempo para conocer la biblioteca, lo cual tampoco pudo hacer al final de las clases porque el Señor Damocles comenzó a apurar a todos para que se fueran pronto.

"… Este primer día en el Colegio Françoise Dupont había sido totalmente increíble para mí; tengo nuevos amigos, una de las profesoras más estrictas de toda la escuela ya me respeta, me entregaron varias cosas para mis clases como una tablet y materiales de arte. La comida aquí es deliciosa y el clima es muy agradable. Mientras escribo este mensaje ya serán las 7 de la tarde y ahora tengo que ir a cenar, luego a configurar la tablet y luego hacer los deberes que me dejaron para este día…"

Ese fue parte del email que Javier escribió esa tarde cuando había vuelto a la casona. La señora Marie le avisó que quedaría poco para que la cena estuviera lista y que se preparara para ello. Aprovecharía ese tiempo para enviarle un email a su familia y para configurar su tablet para que estuviera funcional para el día siguiente. Aún no anochecía pero sentía que ya quedaba poco para que se quedara dormido, a pesar de haber podido estar despierto una cantidad de tiempo similar a la que solía estar mientras estaba en su antigua escuela se sentía más cansado que de costumbre, tantas emociones y tantas diferentes situaciones inesperadas y algo inquietantes causaron un agotamiento temprano en él.

Solo esperaba que el segundo día fuera tan genial como el primero.

(... continuará)


	6. Capítulo 3: Una nueva y cálida emoción

**Capítulo 3: Una nueva y cálida emoción**

\- Vaya – dijo Sabine, la madre de Marinette – un compañero de clases latinoamericano, de verdad que eso es algo nuevo

\- Así es – respondió Marinette luego de decirles a sus padres sobre su nuevo compañero de salón – y fue una sorpresa para todos nosotros. Originalmente iba a ser enviado a la clase de la profesora Mendeleiev pero se supo que él era un año mayor que los alumnos de ese salón

Tomó su vaso de jugo y bebió un sorbo. Se encontraba entonces cenando con sus padres en su casa luego de que ella volviera de la escuela y que sus padres cerraran la panadería durante ese día.

\- ¿Y te gustaría obsequiarle algo como regalo de bienvenida? – preguntó Tom, su padre

\- Algo así estaba pensando – contestó – hoy él nos obsequió a todos unos caramelos de su país que estaban deliciosos y que ninguno había probado antes

\- Deberías regresarle ese gesto – dijo su madre con una sonrisa - ¿Qué tal una caja de macarons?

Marinette comió un bocado de su plato antes de responderle.

\- Esa idea me gusta – respondió ella – me gustaría hacerlos yo misma para que sea algo más especial, pero no creo que pueda hacerlos estos días, tengo mucho que hacer durante las tardes

Levantó la vista hacia sus padres.

\- Creo que el lunes podrá recibir una caja de macarons hechos por mí – dijo con una sonrisa

\- De acuerdo – respondió su padre – recuerda que si necesitas alguna ayuda no dudes en avisarnos

\- Claro que lo haré

Marinette subió pronto a su habitación, tenía que terminar con sus deberes para irse pronto a dormir, ya había anochecido y no haría nada más durante el resto de esa noche. Tikki estaba frente a la televisión viendo algunos videos musicales con mucha tranquilidad, pero de inmediato se acercó a Marinette cuando la vio subir.

\- Estuve hablando con mis padres, Tikki – le dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio para comenzar con sus deberes – le obsequiaré una caja de macarons a Javier para el próximo lunes ¿Crees que le gustarán?

\- Por supuesto – respondió la pequeña Kwami – si con los caramelos que nos obsequió tiene buen gusto entonces sé que los macarons serán algo que le encantarán

\- Eso quería saber – dijo ella al mismo tiempo que encendía su tablet – entonces serán macarons

Marinette entonces dejó de hablar y comenzó a hacer sus deberes, quería terminarlos los más pronto posible para ir a cepillarse sus dientes y acostarse pronto. Tikki regresó de nuevo a ver la televisión.

l

l

l

l

l

El segundo día resultó ser un día clave, el día en el que todo comenzó a cambiar para Javier.

A pesar de que en el primer día Javier se había despertado bastante temprano por la emoción, el segundo se despertó mucho más tarde de lo planeado. Al por fin despertarse vio que solamente quedaban 40 minutos para que comenzaran las clases, se levantó atropelladamente para bañarse lo más rápido que pudo y no pudo darse el tiempo para poder desayunar con calma, sino que debió beberse el café con leche de un trago junto a la puerta, tuvo que irse corriendo a la estación del metro y el croissant se lo tuvo que ir comiendo mientras viajaba en el vagón en dirección al Colegio. Logró llegar justo cuando la señorita Bustier se disponía a cerrar la puerta. Por un pelo logró salvarse aquella mañana.

Durante ese día tuvo que volver a asistir a una clase de la señorita Bustier, una clase de literatura francesa, por primera vez un tema que jamás había podido ver antes en su antigua escuela a pesar de que le solían hacer leer libros de escritores europeos, aunque principalmente españoles con tramas complicadísimas y frases inentendibles, jamás le habían hecho leer libros de escritores franceses, lo cual le resultó un tema bastante interesante en un comienzo. Posterior a esa clase comenzó una clase de matemáticas dirigida también por la profesora Mendeleiev, aunque esta vez prefirió tratar a Javier como a cualquier alumno, sabiendo que podría todo terminar igual que la clase anterior. Todo parecía estar completamente normal y genial como en el primer día, pero esta vez se disponía a visitar el único lugar que le faltaba visitar con más calma en el interior del Colegio: La biblioteca.

Mientras todos se encontraban en la hora de almuerzo él fue hacia allá. Una de las cosas que más le sorprendía a él era que los alumnos tenían la opción de entrar o salir del Colegio a voluntad a esa hora, las puertas se mantenían abiertas para quién quisiera comer afuera, eso no podría pasar en su escuela por miedo a salidas de alumnos que luego no regresarían. Ésa era la principal razón del por qué se veían tan pocos alumnos caminando por el patio. Durante todo ese día la había pasando con alguno de sus compañeros, hablando sobre cualquier tema y disfrutando toda esa compañía, ése era el único rato en el cual él se encontraba caminando solo por el patio. La biblioteca correspondía al salón que estaba sobre la entrada principal del colegio en el tercer piso y era la puerta que más alta estaba en todo el patio, y a falta de 20 minutos para que comenzara la próxima clase se dirigió hacia allá.

Pocos alumnos transitaban por el lugar en el momento que él iba saliendo, muchos de ellos se encontraban conversando con sus otros amigos, revisando sus teléfonos o leyendo la revista de comics que al parecer era hecha por los propios alumnos del colegio y que él aún no leía. Al llegar al tercer piso vio como la puerta de la biblioteca era una enorme puerta que había que empujarla, por lo que la empujó e ingresó rápidamente.

En el patio se escuchaban voces de los alumnos, voces vagas o incluso la música que escapaba de los audífonos de algunos, pero en la biblioteca todos esos sonidos vagos cesaron súbitamente. La biblioteca era un lugar totalmente silencioso, no se oía siquiera el sonido de sus pasos al ingresar. Se encontraba todo muy bien iluminado gracias a los tragaluces que había casi al llegar al techo, enormes libreros se encontraban empotrados a todas las paredes y otros se encontraban en el medio. Frente a la puerta de entrada había un mesón en donde algún bibliotecario debía estar pero no había nadie cuando entró, detrás también había un televisor enorme que se encontraba apagado. Vio también como es que había un cuarto piso en donde había más y más libreros, todos ellos con cientos de libros de miles de diferentes colores de encuadernado. Javier se vio impresionado de todos los libros que tenía esa biblioteca, definitivamente había muchísimos más que los que tenía su antigua escuela. Decidió quedarse ahí un rato y revisar que tipo de libros había o de que manera se encontraban organizados en caso de que algún día tuviese que necesitar alguno de ellos.

Sin embargo no pudo ver mucho más entonces, pues se dio cuenta que no se hallaba solo en esa biblioteca en aquellos momentos. Pudo ver que alguien se encontraba sentada junto a la mesa de la izquierda por lo que se acercó un poco para ver quién era, jamás había hablado bien con ella pero a pesar de no poderle ver bien su rostro al estar casi de espaldas a él la pudo reconocer por su cabello anaranjado. Era Sabrina, la chica que se sentaba en la primera fila del salón, por lo general siempre la veía sentada junto a Chloé, pero esta vez ella se encontraba sola. Tenía una pila de tres libros cerrados y uno abierto junto a ella mientras se encontraba escribiendo en algunas hojas de papel en blanco. Cuando Javier se acercó a ella con la intención de saludarla logró ver como en sus ojos se notaba un poco de tristeza mientras escribía.

\- Hola, Sabrina – dijo él mientras se colocaba de pie junto a ella - ¿Cómo estás?

Ella repentinamente levantó la vista, no esperaba que alguien la saludara, ni menos el estudiante que acababa de llegar a la clase recién el día anterior, pero a pesar de eso se dispuso a saludarlo. Se acomodó sus anteojos mientras levantaba la cabeza para verlo

\- Oh, hola Javier – dijo ella – Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Tú cómo estás?

\- Yo muy bien – respondió él - ¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto un poco triste ¿Y Chloé?

\- Ella no está – respondió girando un poco la cabeza – está almorzando en el hotel donde vive

\- ¿Chloé vive en un hotel? Vaya, no sabía eso

\- Su padre es el dueño del hotel, además de ser el alcalde de la ciudad – explicó ella – pero no pude ir con ella, le había prometido que terminaría con nuestros deberes y estoy tardando más de lo que esperaba, he estado aquí desde que terminamos la clase de matemáticas

"¿El padre de Chloé es el alcalde de la ciudad?" pensó rápidamente Javier "Vaya, creo que necesito aprender más de mis compañeros"

\- ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda? – preguntó él

\- No, no te preocupes

Ésta era la primera vez que Javier tenía una conversación con Sabrina, siempre la había visto como la chica que parecía querer estar siempre junto a Chloé y ésta era la primera vez que la veía sin ella.

\- Bueno, eso explica porque no te vi en la cafetería – comentó

Ella asintió.

\- Y no creo que alcance a comer hasta llegar a casa – dijo, y miró la hora de la pantalla de su teléfono – quedan 14 minutos para ir a la próxima clase y solo podré usarlos para terminar lo que queda de tarea

Y tocándose su estómago con su mano libre tristemente susurró:

\- … tengo hambre

Y volvió a escribir sobre el papel un poco más intentando terminar eso lo más pronto posible, por lo general ésa era parte de su rutina ciertos días de la semana, cuando no era eso acompañaba a Chloé y la ayudaba a cepillarse el cabello o arreglarle sus uñas, pero cuando había tareas ella se quedaba en la biblioteca y la terminaba en la hora de almuerzo, generalmente terminaba luego de unos 30 minutos, pero aquel día la tarea había sido más larga que de costumbre y se estaba alargando mucho más de lo planeado, por lo que no pudo irse a almorzar. Volteó entonces la hoja para terminar de escribir lo último que faltaba, cuando de pronto se detuvo al ver que algo bloqueaba su vista del papel. Vio muy extrañada como una mano abierta con cuatro caramelos se encontraba bloqueando su vista, giró su cabeza para ver cómo es que aún se encontraba Javier a su lado y era su brazo el que estaba sobre sus papeles.

\- Ten – dijo Javier con una sonrisa intentando animarla – son para ti

Luego de la entrega de caramelos del día anterior terminaron sobrando muchos, aún quedaba más de un tercio de la bolsa, había pensado en seguir repartiéndolos pero por todo lo ocurrido el día anterior lo terminó olvidando y la bolsa permaneció en ese bolsillo de la mochila durante el resto de la tarde y hasta entonces, pero los volvió a recordar cuando sintió la tristeza imperante en Sabrina mientras escribía. Ella no parecía creer lo que estaba pasando, nunca había esperado que alguien se le acercara así, menos un estudiante que acababa de conocer el día anterior, ni que le obsequiara algo.

\- Ten – insistió él manteniendo su sonrisa al ver como Sabrina parecía no creerle

Ella lentamente dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y colocó su mano debajo de la de Javier para recibirlos, aún incrédula.

\- Gra… gracias – susurró ella mientras Javier los depositaba en su mano

\- Es lo que puedo ofrecerte para que puedas saciar en parte tu hambre – dijo él retirando su mano

Vio entonces que ya quedaba poco tiempo para que comenzara la próxima clase y se dispuso a ir a la puerta del salón.

\- Bueno, te dejaré terminar con lo que tengas que hacer – dijo él – Nos veremos en un rato más. Disfruta los caramelos, sé que te harán muy bien

Le dio una suave palmada en su hombro derecho y abandonó la biblioteca en dirección al salón. Cuando él salió, la biblioteca volvió a quedar completamente en silencio, incluso más silencioso que cuando había entrado, ya que ni siquiera volvió a escucharse de inmediato el sonido del lápiz de Sabrina escribiendo sobre el papel; ella había quedado inmóvil sentada a la mesa, manteniendo los caramelos en su mano y mirándolos casi como si estuviera hipnotizada. Sentía su corazón latir más rápido y sus manos sudar mientras una extraña calidez interna la invadía.

"¿Qué… que ha sido eso?" se preguntó "¿Qué… está pasándome?

Giró su cabeza a la puerta de la biblioteca pero Javier ya no se encontraba ahí, volvía a encontrarse sola en la biblioteca pero sentía algo diferente al pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Sin proponérselo acababa de posar su mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho, el mismo lugar en donde él le había dado esa suave palmada de ánimo.

Entonces sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse y una risueña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No sabía bien que era lo que estaba pasándole, pero era la primera vez que pasaba eso.

De un momento a otro el hambre de Sabrina pareció haberse desvanecido y no sintió más como le pedía alimento, en vez de eso sentía como una agradable calidez la invadía internamente, la sonrisa en su rostro junto a sus mejillas sonrojadas se mantuvieron durante un lago rato más y su sensación de tristeza había súbitamente desaparecido. Se acomodó un poco más sus anteojos antes de tomar uno de los caramelos y se lo comenzó a llevar a su boca. Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros del salón ella jamás había comido de esos caramelos hasta esos días, y ese lunes, luego de que Javier les repartiera a todos, lo probó con bastante curiosidad para saber que tal eran los caramelos de su país y sintió entonces un exquisito y dulce sabor en su boca mientras estaban aún en el salón, pero el caramelo que acababa de abrir y llevarse a su boca lo estaba sintiendo muchísimo más dulce y delicioso a pesar de ser exactamente igual a los del día anterior. Sentía como que hubiera un ingrediente extra en ése. No sabía bien que era, ni por qué realmente sentía eso, pero era una situación que se encontraba disfrutando enormemente en aquellos últimos minutos de la hora de almuerzo.

l

l

l

l

Exactamente a las 2 comenzaba la última clase del día, nuevamente con la profesora Mendeleiev, pero esta vez la clase era de Física. Javier había sido uno de los primeros en ingresar al salón mientras que el resto comenzó a ingresar paulatinamente. La involuntaria sonrisa de Javier apareció en cuanto Juleka ingresó y se dirigió a su propio asiento por el pasillo central del salón, ella también le sonrió al pasar junto a él. Aún no podían tener una conversación normal, tan solo intercambiaron palabras cuando ella le pidió que lo dejara pasar por las escaleras y cuando se saludaron luego de que la señorita Bustier lo pidiera, Javier sentía deseos de acercarse a ella e intentar hablar, hablar de cualquier cosa pero hablar, al menos saber un poco más de ella y que ambos pudiesen ser amigos, pero sentía una extraña vergüenza de intentar hablarle, siempre la veía conversando con Rose en los recreos o en la hora de almuerzo pero no se atrevía a acercarse a ella. Deseaba intentarlo pronto.

Javier notó también que casi todos habían ingresado al salón antes que la profesora Mendeleiev llegara y comenzara la clase, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que justo detrás de la profesora, casi corriendo, ingresaba Sabrina, muchos se voltearon al ver que ella ingresaba sosteniendo su bolso mientras éste se bamboleaba en su mano y varios papeles eran sostenidos en su otra mano y se colocaba en su puesto torpemente. Varios de los papeles se esparcieron por la mesa y el bolso lo dejaba junto a su silla. La profesora no pareció interesarse mucho en eso ya que se mantuvo firme en su puesto y se preparó para comenzar su clase. Sabrina intentó acercar sus hojas a ella y las volvió a reorganizar, después se acomodó un poco su cabello que se había desordenado al llegar tan apurada al salón y volvió a acomodarse sus anteojos poco después de tomar la tablet de su bolso. Mientras éste se encendía se volteó y miró a Javier, a quien le dedicó una risueña sonrisa, él la saludó amistosamente con su mano y le regresaba la sonrisa antes de que volviera a encender su tablet nueva y se preparaba para la clase que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Chloé era la única que no había llegado al salón, según Sabrina ella había ido a almorzar afuera y aún no llegaba. Quienes se habían percatado de eso pensaron que tal vez la limosina en la que viajaba se quedó atrapada en un embotellamiento y que por eso aún no volvía, pero lo que pasó en realidad había causado que Chloé ingresara muy molesta cuando finalmente llegó, 10 minutos tarde. Su entrada interrumpió lo que la profesora Mendeleiev decía sobre lanzamiento de proyectiles y se volteaba a la puerta que acababa de abrirse.

\- ¡Vaya, señorita Bourgeois! – exclamó - ¡Llega tarde! ¿Se quedó atrapada en el tráfico?

Lo que sorprendió a todos en realidad correspondía a la manera en que la chica rubia no le respondía a la profesora, miraba con molestia a Sabrina y se sentó casi sin mirar a nadie mientras el ceño fruncido no se salía de su rostro. Al no tener una respuesta la profesora se había vuelto a escribir nuevamente y continuar con el tema.

\- Estuve esperando a que fueras por mí en la calle. Gracias por esperarme – susurró irónicamente

Fue recién ahí que Sabrina recordó que no había ido a esperar a Chloé afuera del colegio, ella siempre iba a esperarla cuando regresaba en su limosina y se encargaba de abrirle la puerta y cargar su bolso, pero en esa ocasión ella no lo había hecho, luego de terminar de escribir lo último que le quedaba en la biblioteca se regresó rápidamente al salón.

\- Lo siento, Chloé – respondió ella entre susurros – lo olvidé

\- ¿Al menos terminaste los deberes? – le preguntó con los susurros

\- S… sí – respondió ella, y le entregó algunas de las hojas que tenía entre su montón – aquí están

\- Así está mejor – susurró ella recibiéndolas – mañana no olvides las cosas que tienes que hacer

Ella asintió con la cabeza tímidamente mientras veía a Chloé ordenar sus hojas y dejándolas junto a la tablet que acababa de sacar. Esa tarea correspondía a la que la señorita Bustier había dejado en la clase de Literatura francesa de la mañana y que había que entregarla para el día siguiente en la clase, Javier planeaba hacerla en la tarde cuando volviera a la casona con algo más de calma, pero vio como Sabrina había de inmediato comenzado a hacerla para Chloé, realmente parecía casi como si fuera su sirvienta pero a la distancia en la que estaban no pudo escuchar bien lo que se dijeron ahí, lo único que si notó fue como Sabrina se volteaba desde su asiento y miraba a Javier dedicándole una tierna sonrisa antes de volver a mirar al frente.

l

l

l

(... continuará)


	7. Capítulo 4: El enojo de Chloé

**Capítulo 4: El enojo de Chloé**

Chloé Bourgeois era conocida por ser una de las chicas más impopulares de la escuela, lo cual se debía principalmente a su mala actitud hacia otros estudiantes, ante lo ruda o egoísta que podía ser y por la manera en que no parecía importarle nadie más, ésa era la razón por la que parecía no tener nunca amigos y la razón por la que nunca era invitada a pasar las tardes con sus compañeros de clases o a sus cumpleaños o por qué nunca nadie quería trabajar con ella, a pesar de eso, solo una persona se encontraba incondicionalmente junto a ella. Sabrina era aquella chica, bastante reservada y tímida cuando estaba sola, pero bastante leal a Chloé cuando estaban juntas, dispuesta a cumplir cualquier cosa que ella necesitara, sea cual fuese y sin importar todas las veces en que Chloé la explotaba. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, la personalidad dominante de Chloé y la personalidad retraída de Sabrina las hacían un dúo ideal; una que daba las órdenes y otra que las obedecía sin chistar, razón por la cual ambas podían verse consideradas como mejores amigas. No obstante, y luego de aquel martes luego de esa clase de física Chloé pareció darse cuenta que progresivamente algo comenzaba a cambiar con respecto a Sabrina.

Generalmente y luego de la última clase Sabrina iba junto a Chloé para cargarle su bolso mientras la acompañaba a la limosina que la esperaba aparcada afuera del colegio y preguntaba frecuentemente si es que necesitaba algo más o si quería que la acompañara u otras cosas así, esta vez fue algo diferente; Sabrina si iba junto a ella, y si iba cargando su bolso, fue ahí la primera alerta de Chloé, ya que se dio cuenta que Sabrina iba junto a ella caminando pero no decía ni una sola palabra, se había acostumbrado tanto a que Sabrina hablaba y hablaba en ese tramo que le extrañó no escuchar nada de ella, pero lo pudo asociar a alguna otra cosa. Notó también como es que Sabrina no le cerraba la puerta de la limosina luego de ingresar a ella, Chloé notó la ligera sonrisa que su única amiga tenía en su rostro, pero a pesar de ello se veía bastante desatenta y ni siquiera se había acercado a intentarlo.

\- ¡Hey! – había exclamado ella - ¡La puerta!

Pestañeó un par de veces antes de oír esa indicación de parte de Chloé y recién ahí logró reaccionar.

\- Oh, lo siento – dijo ella acercándose a la puerta y empujándola

Durante el resto de ese día y durante los siguientes días Chloé siguió notando sutiles cambios de parte de Sabrina, no la llamó para preguntarle si necesitaba otra cosa, no fue al hotel durante el resto de esa tarde para su manicure, no la llamó para volver a preguntarle si necesitaba otra cosa más, y no le preguntó después de cenar si necesitaba algo más.

"¿Estará enferma?" se preguntó Chloé al no sentir su presencia durante el resto del día "Algo le debe estar pasando"

l

l

l

l

La mañana siguiente correspondía a la clase de Literatura francesa en donde todos debían entregar sus tareas dadas el día anterior, no hubo nadie quien no la entregara, Javier la había hecho la tarde anterior luego de enviarle el mensaje diario a su familia y antes de bajar a cenar, Chloé no la había hecho pero entregó la que Sabrina le había entregado como siempre. Esa tarea fue la siguiente pista que mostró que algo ocurría con Sabrina, esto debido a que ella fue la única del grupo que, luego de la revisión de ellas, no había obtenido la nota máxima por la tarea. La señorita Bustier se había puesto a revisar todas las tareas a la hora de almuerzo de ese día y las entregó cuando comenzaba la clase de historia después. Llamó a Chloé al frente mientras todos se encontraban leyendo un fragmento de sus libros y le señaló que le faltaba la última parte del trabajo.

"No puede ser" había dicho ella arrebatando la última hoja del reporte, viendo para su sorpresa que en la conclusión de la tarea, y luego de "… implica un pensamiento reflexivo en el cual…" no había nada más escrito.

\- Tendrás un pequeño descuento por esto – le dijo amablemente la señorita Bustier – me imagino que pudiste haber olvidado esta parte, para la próxima concéntrate más

\- Está bien – respondió ella, mirando de reojo y con rabia a Sabrina, quien estaba concentrada leyendo su libro

La señorita Bustier no sabía que era Sabrina quién hacía su tarea, desde que ella comenzó a hacerle la tarea a Chloé es que ella siempre la instruyó para que se acostumbrara a hacer la tarea imitando su propia letra, pero ésa era la primera vez en que ella no obtenía la nota máxima por una tarea hecha por Sabrina.

Ese día miércoles también había correspondido a un día especial para Javier quién estaba ya en la etapa de conocer mejor a sus compañeros; en los últimos recreos se la pasaba caminando solo conociendo mejor el colegio, las únicas veces que no estuvo solo fueron cuando Alya lo entrevistó para su blog luego del primer recreo de su primera clase y cuando los dos días anteriores se sentó junto a Marinette, Adrien, Nino y Alya en el almuerzo, pero durante el resto de los recreos permanecía solo recorriendo y luego de las clases se iba directo a la casona en donde descansaba, hacía sus deberes y comía, pero al sentirse ya algo más conocedor de cómo eran las cosas ahí es que intentó ser más abierto con el resto y conocerlos más. Se dio cuenta que todos eran muy amigables, algunos más tímidos que otros, otros más extrovertidos y otros mucho más indiferentes, pero casi todos parecían también sentir mucha simpatía por aquel joven latinoamericano. Ése fue el pensamiento que por fin lo hizo decidir hablar con Juleka.

Había terminado la primera clase: Biología con la profesora Mendeleiev, ella ya había finalmente terminado con el enojo hacia Javier, había logrado volver a reorganizar su propia clase ante la ausencia de uno de sus integrantes y había ya comenzado a tratarlo como a cualquier alumno sin intentar desquitarse. Luego de esa clase comenzaba el primer recreo, y apenas salió del salón volvió a ver a Rose y a Juleka sentadas en la banca leyendo una nueva revista, la pequeña muchacha rubia se encontraba bastante emocionada leyendo su revista, que tenía el tostro de un muchacho joven, piel más oscura y un traje formal, Javier no sabía quien era pero Rose parecía verse bastante interesada en él. Miles de pensamientos de nervios pasaban a cada paso que Javier se acercaba a ellas, pero se encontraba dispuesto al menos a saludarla.

Veía como Rose y Juleka siempre parecían estar juntas, aunque también se pudo dar cuenta como es que entre varios de sus compañeros siempre habían dúos o tríos siempre reunidos, veía que Marinette siempre pasaba los recreos con Alya, Adrien con Nino, Iván con Mylene y Nathaniel con un chico delgado de cabello negro de otra clase. Para el caso de Juleka y Rose siempre parecían estar juntas y parecían tratarse como si fueran hermanas, realmente como mejores amigas a pesar de sus vestimentas o apariencias tan opuestas. Comenzó a acercarse a la banca con algo de nervios pero bastante decidido en intentarlo.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Cómo estás, Rose? ¿Cómo estás, Juleka?" eran posibles frases que tenía pensado decir al momento de llegar, buscaba de alguna manera distenderse, sentirse más tranquilo y más en confianza junto a ellas, especialmente con Juleka, con quien quisiera intentar ver si podían hablar un rato a solas, Rose le caía bien, pero sentía que se reiría o pensaría mal si es que se ponía a preguntar "Juleka ¿Cuándo tienes un tiempo libre?" o "¿Podríamos conversar un rato a solas?" o "Que lindo es tu cabello", pero a pesar de eso decidió intentarlo, intentar cualquier cosa pero que pasara algo que pudiese lograr una conversación entre ambos.

Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos comenzaron a revolverse en su cabeza en el momento que, aún a unos 5 metros de llegar a la banca, Rose y Juleka levantaron sus cabezas y vieron al muchacho nuevo acercarse a ellas. Eso lo atrapó con la guardia baja y olvidó las pocas frases que había ensayado, pero seguía caminando hacia ellas.

\- ¡Javier! – exclamó Rose alegremente - ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Bi… bien – logró responder él, sorprendido ante tal repentino saludo

No se daba cuenta que sus piernas seguían avanzando hacia ellas hasta que llegó junto a la banca, Rose cerró su revista y la dejó sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Te ha gustado todo aquí? – siguió preguntando Rose con el mismo tono de alegría

\- Bueno, si – respondió él, miró de reojo a Juleka, quien veía como mantenía sus brazos juntos sobre su propio regazo – todo ha estado muy agradable… gracias por preguntar, Rose

\- ¿Y has conocido un poco más de París?

\- Pues… - compartió una mirada algo nerviosa con Juleka mientras Rose seguía mirándolo con una penetrante mirada – aún no mucho, solamente he estado paseando entre el lugar donde me estoy quedando, unas pocas calles cercanas y el colegio

\- Es una lástima – comentó ella – Si quieres pasear un día por la ciudad dinos, sé que podríamos divertirnos mucho

Miró a Juleka nuevamente, quien aún no decía nada, pero una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante la idea de Rose y asintió discretamente.

\- Seguro – respondió él – podríamos ir a dar una vuelta, podría conocer lugares nuevos

\- Es una buena idea – respondió Rose, y miró entonces a Juleka - ¿Tú qué dices, Juleka? ¿Te interesaría algún día?

Javier se daba cuenta que Juleka era alguien bastante tímida también y podría mantenerse algo reservada cuando hablaba con alguien nuevo, pero sentía que con él había algo más de confianza a pesar del poco tiempo en que se conocían. Ella se corrió un poco parte de su cabello que cubría su rostro y miró a Javier manteniendo esa discreta sonrisa.

\- Claro –respondió ella – podría ser divertido

Juleka frecuentemente tenía su ojo izquierdo cubierto con el flequillo de su cabello, pero se lo corrió un poco para ver mejor a Javier, quien sintió súbitamente como su corazón daba un gran salto al ver los hermosos ojos color caramelos de ella y sentía como se sonrojaba.

Sentía que en cualquier momento él diría algo más para continuar hablando con ellas pero aún no sabía que diría.

"Por favor Javier, no digas nada estúpido" rogaba mentalmente "No digas nada estúpido"

Miró entonces a Juleka, cuyo ojo izquierdo volvió a ser cubierto con su flequillo, pero sintió entonces que le decía unas palabras.

\- Tienes un cabello lindo – se oyó decir

Esa frase llenó a Javier de horror, no esperaba de inmediato decirle algo así, sentía que lo próximo que pasaría era que ella se molestaría con él y lo miraría con enojo, una pésima manera de comenzar a conocerse, pero para su enorme sorpresa, él vio como su sonrisa aumentaba en tamaño y se llevaba sus manos hacia el cabello que se posaba sobre sus hombros y jugaba inocentemente con él.

\- Gracias – dijo en voz baja, tal vez un poco avergonzada mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el lado

Rose rió de manera suave y alegre al ver la reacción que su mejor amiga acababa de tener ante ese comentario pero no dijo nada más. Todos se quedaron quietos luego de ese momento, y durante ese eterno instante entre los tres primó un silencio bastante incómodo que alguno de los tres hubiera querido romper de alguna manera. Javier sentía como sus propias palabras sobre el cabello de Juleka retumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, Juleka se sentía halagada por el comentario que acababa de recibir y Rose no sabía que decir. Desesperadamente Javier intentó pensar en algo más que decir, pero al mirar a Rose vio la revista que tenía cerrada.

\- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó al ver al muchacho en la portada

Rose giró la vista hacia su regazo y miró la revista y sonrió.

\- Él es el Príncipe Alí – respondió levantando la revista y mostrando la portada hacia Javier – el heredero del reino de Achu

Vio al muchacho de traje, piel morena y cabello negro en la portada, jamás lo había visto antes.

\- Hace un tiempo atrás lo conocí y nos hicimos amigos – continuó diciendo – aún no ha podido volver a París pero seguimos en contacto. Según esta revista ahora continuará visitando otras ciudades de Europa. Es un chico tan dulce y tan apuesto

\- … lo ama – de pronto dijo Juleka

Y ella comenzó a reír ante el rostro de Rose que acababa de sonrojarse al recordar el día en que ambos se conocieron y recorrieron la ciudad, pero en vez de enojarse con Juleka ella también comenzó a reírse, y debido a esa manera en que ambas comenzaron a reírse, Javier también comenzó a reír junto a ellas. Al menos había sido una buena idea desviar la atención a la revista de Rose, pudiendo eliminar la situación incómoda.

Esa risa había finalmente logrado distender el ambiente entre los tres y finalmente pudieron comenzar a conversar de una manera no tan vergonzosa durante un rato más. En esos mismos momentos, ni Javier, ni Juleka ni Rose se daban cuenta que desde el segundo piso y con una visión sin obstáculos Sabrina los estaba mirando.

l

l

l

Chloé se encontraba bastante molesta con Sabrina luego de recibir una menor calificación por la tarea incompleta que Sabrina le había hecho y cuando terminó la clase y la señorita Bustier ya se había ido en dirección a la sala de profesores, Chloé detuvo a Sabrina en el segundo piso y comenzó de inmediato a recriminarla por lo que había pasado.

\- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho mal la tarea – comenzó diciendo ante la indefensa Sabrina – ahora obtuve una nota más baja que el resto por culpa tuya ¿Qué te está ocurriendo?

\- Lo… lo siento Chloé – dijo ella agachando su cabeza – lo siento mucho, yo estaba segura que si había escrito esa última parte. Lo siento mucho y no pasará otra vez

Ambas se encontraban apoyadas en la barandilla del segundo piso justo frente a las escaleras, Chloé le daba la espalda al pasillo y podía ver a Sabrina, la escalera que bajaba al primer piso y la puerta del salón detrás de ella, mientras que Sabrina podía ver a Chloé, el resto del pasillo detrás de ella y el patio si giraba un poco más la cabeza hacia su izquierda.

\- Ahora escúchame – ordenó de pronto Chloé – para esta tarde hay que hacer la tarea de Historia, y es mejor que te concentres para que quede bien hecha. Y cuando termines puedes ir a la azotea del hotel para que trabajes con mi uñas, y si todo sale bien dejaré que juguemos a ser Ladybug y Cat Noir alrededor del hotel. Hoy fue humillante tener que estar escuchando el regaño de la señorita Bustier y…

Tan concentrada se encontraba Chloé regañando a Sabrina que no parecía siquiera darse cuenta que los ojos de su única amiga se habían desviado y se encontraban mirando al patio, en dirección a una de las bancas junto a la pared de un salón en donde lograba distinguir a Rose y a Juleka, ambas conversando con Javier quien se encontraba de pie junto a ellas. Al verlo volvió a sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza mientras una agradable calidez invadía su cuerpo y una involuntaria sonrisa aparecía en su rostro a pesar de la imparable cháchara de Chloé regañándola por ser tan descuidada con ella desde la tarde anterior.

\- … así que te espero esta tarde en la azotea del hotel para mi manicure ¿Entendido?

Sabrina no respondió, mirar a Javier le había hecho olvidar completamente que Chloé la estaba regañando por su actitud.

\- ¡¿Entendido?! – volvió a preguntar con más firmeza golpeando la barandilla con su palma

Ese golpe finalmente hizo despertar a Sabrina del trance en el que estaba, pestañeó un par de veces y miró a Chloé.

\- Oh…Está bien – respondió ella con un tono sumiso

\- Bien, así está mejor – dijo la chica rubia mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en su rostro, entonces la tarea y mi manicure para la tarde y ahí pensaré en olvidar tu falta por la tarea

Y se dispuso a mirar su teléfono sentada en las escaleras, cuando le pareció notar algo raro en Sabrina otra vez, pues, al pasar junto a ella vio que no parecía estar triste o molesta con ella a pesar del largo regaño que le acababa de decir, sino que su rostro se notaba risueño pero su vista se encontraba mirando al patio. Algo estaba ocurriendo con ella. Antes de sentarse, y a espaldas de Sabrina, vio hacia donde ella se encontraba mirando. El patio no tenía muchos alumnos en ese momento, no debía haber más de 20 caminando o corriendo o sentados por ahí, todo el resto se encontraba o en la biblioteca, o en los baños o en los vestidores o por los pasillos interiores del colegio, pero si pudo ver que Sabrina se encontraba mirando hacia la banca en donde Rose y Juleka se encontraban sentadas y Javier se encontraba de pie frente a ellas.

Sabrina se giró y apoyó su cuerpo en la barandilla mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre él y se acomodaba comenzando a mirar hacia abajo. Aquella sonrisa, amabilidad y esos caramelos que Javier le había dado en la biblioteca el día anterior, cosas que jamás había recibido de ningún chico, causaron algo extraño en el interior de Sabrina, algo que nunca había sentido antes pero que era algo que le proporcionaba una sensación increíble de alegría y felicidad. Se acomodó un poco más su cintillo, su cabello y sus anteojos antes de seguir mirando hacia abajo. Chloé se mantenía sentada en silencio en la escalera a un par de pasos de su amiga. Inmediatos pensamientos comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo.

"¿Qué le estará ocurriendo a Sabrina?" se preguntó al verla así "Sé que le ocurre algo pero no sé bien que puede ser"

Miró a través de la barandilla de las escaleras nuevamente hacia el punto en que ella miraba, veía como es que Rose abría la revista y le mostraba a Javier y a Juleka lo que estaba leyendo.

"¿Será acaso que…?"

Chloé ya comenzaba a sospechar.

l

l

l

l

Ese primer recreo había sido inolvidable para Javier, había por fin roto la barrera y había por fin hablado con Juleka, se sentía muy bien y feliz cuando hablaban, en un comienzo y cuando recién se estaban presentando ambos sentían un nerviosismo bastante notorio, pero que con el paso de esa conversación comenzaron ya a distenderse y a hablar con más naturalidad. La timidez de Juleka la hacía siempre una chica extremadamente retraída y le costaba abrirse con gente que apenas conocía, por otra parte sentía también que Javier era un chico bastante interesante de conocer, de costumbres algo diferentes a las que acostumbraba a ver durante toda su vida, de gustos musicales o literarios diferentes, pero a pesar de todo vio como era un muchacho bastante amigable y que parecía encontrar genial el estilo de Juleka. Él le había dicho que le gustaba su cabello, su estilo de vestir y sus guantes, le dijo que allá en su escuela jamás había visto a nadie con un estilo similar, por lo que para él, Juleka era única, esa frase también causó que ella sonriera nerviosamente mientras seguían hablando por ese recreo. También se sorprendió al saber que Juleka sabía tocar la guitarra. Realmente Juleka era una gran caja de sorpresas, pero lo mejor es que se notaba que ambos, dos muchachos algo tímidos y con pocos amigos, estaban comenzando una amistad que esperaban que durara mucho. Rose y Juleka también resultaron sus dos primeras compañeras con quien intercambiaron número telefónico en caso de cualquier cosa, él se puso a disposición de ellas si es que necesitaban ayuda en química o en matemáticas, mientras que ellas se pusieron a disposición si es que querían algo relacionado a París que él aún desconociera, pero toda esa conversación terminó cuando el recreo terminó y debían ir a la siguiente clase.

Para Javier ese día se estaba convirtiendo en el día clave que había pensado desde hace algunos días, estaba logrando formar más amistades con sus compañeros de clase. El primer día había logrado sorprenderlos por su conocimiento en química y por dejar en silencio a la profesora Mendeleiev, pero nada más aparte de eso había ocurrido, solamente había hablado un rato con Alya, para su entrevista, y un rato con Marinette, Adrien y Nino en el almuerzo del primer día y había hablado durante un par de minutos con Sabrina en el almuerzo del segundo día, pero hasta ese miércoles no había hablado con nadie más. El primer paso con Rose y Juleka había sido uno importante y para el siguiente recreo y la hora de almuerzo se dispuso a conocer a alguien más, pero esta vez no lo hizo solo: Habiendo ya cimentado una amistad con Rose y Juleka terminaron siendo ellas quienes acompañaron a Javier para que pudiese hablar con más de sus compañeros. En vez de quedarse ambas sentadas en la banca conversando, lo llevaron a conocer a más de sus compañeros, y fue gracias a ellas que para cuando las clases terminaron ese día miércoles, él ya había logrado también hablar con prácticamente todos sus compañeros de salón. Todos ellos se llevaron muy bien con Javier y también compartieron sus números telefónicos con él, poniéndose todos a su disposición y que pronto lo invitarían a cualquier actividad que pudiesen tener. Él les agradecía a todos por la gran aceptación que recibió ahí y que podían aún ser grandes amigos con todos, esperando que esos seis meses fueran muy buenos para todos. Todo esto causó que ese día abandonara el colegio en dirección a la casona con una gran sonrisa y con una gran cantidad de optimismo en su interior.

La siguiente señal de que él ya estaba comenzando a cimentar esas amistades fue que ese fue el primer día en que no viajó solo en el metro, desde que había llegado había viajado solo y no conocía a nadie con quien conversar mientras viajaba, pero ese día fue diferente, debido a que junto a él viajaron Mylene e Iván. Ellos eran pareja y siempre era común verlos juntos durante los recreos o el horario de almuerzo, Iván podía parecer un muchacho rudo debido a su gran tamaño, era el más alto de todo el salón, pero era en realidad bastante amable con quienes fueran cordiales con él, y fue por eso que él y Javier se llevaron bien. Mylene le explicó que viajaban en ese metro porque su padre tenía una presentación en algún teatro que Javier aún desconocía y que irían a verlo, y le dijo que para la próxima presentación le intentaría conseguir una entrada para ir a verlo también, lo cual Javier agradeció con una sonrisa. Parte del viaje lo siguieron hablando sobre lo que se vendría en clases al día siguiente; según el horario de clases correspondía su primera clase de educación física y debía llevar ropa más acorde a lo que harían, o sea un pantalón corto y una camiseta para correr y debía prepararse para eso. Javier era el primero en bajarse del metro, ellos se bajarían algunas estaciones más allá pero no sabía que tan lejos estaba de ahí, lo único en lo que entonces pensaba era en llegar a la casona, terminar rápidamente con los deberes, comer y saludar a su familia, pero sonrió al pensar que también podría pasar un rato enviando mensajes con sus compañeros de clase.

"Eso incluía a Juleka" pensó mientras sentía que comenzaba a ruborizarse.

l

l

l

l

l

_"…no sé bien lo que me está pasando, hace solamente dos días que lo conozco, solo hablamos dos veces, cuando se presentó ante cada uno de nosotros en la clase y cuando me habló en la biblioteca, pero no sé que es lo que me pasa y por qué es que me he encontrado pensando en él desde ese instante en la biblioteca…"_

Ese fragmento del diario de Sabrina, el cual ella había escrito mientras se encontraba sentada en una de las reposeras de la azotea del hotel "Le Grand Paris", esperaba a Chloé quien se mantenía en el interior mientras su peluquero se encontraba lavando y arreglando su cabello. Ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde y ambas habían estado juntas durante toda la tarde hasta que llamaron a Chloé. Luego de la clase se subieron a la limosina que esperaba a Chloé, ella esperaba que Sabrina se redimiera pudiendo hacer cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera y ella parecía encontrarse dispuesta a eso, sabía que por esos pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza había sido algo negligente con su mejor amiga y esperaba concentrarse y ser más servicial que antes para poder compensar sus descuidos el día anterior. No tenía idea por qué era que se había descuidado a tal nivel con ella solo por esos pensamientos con respecto al chico nuevo. Mientras se mantuvo en silencio esperando a Chloé decidió desahogar esos pensamientos en su cabeza sacando su diario y comenzando atropelladamente a escribir lo que pensaba, pero sin decirle ni una palabra de eso a Chloé. El suave viento que soplaba a esa hora por París le mecía su cabello anaranjado y algunas de las hojas de su diario. Cuando Chloé saliera sería el turno de comenzar a hacerle su manicure y de esa manera comenzaría ya a compensar sus más recientes fallas contra ella, luego de eso se pondría a terminar el resto de su tarea pendiente y así podría todo volver a la normalidad y podrían volver a mantener la amistad que Sabrina tanto apreciaba de parte de ella. Esos pensamientos con respecto a Javier y que estaba plasmando en su diario los llevaba escribiendo tal vez unos 20 minutos y ya había ocupado dos planas completas en todo eso, y si es que no hubiera sentido como de pronto la puerta corredera se abría y veía a Chloé salir, tal vez habría escrito otra plana más.

\- Es hora de mi manicure – anunció ella mientras se recostaba en la reposera junto a la de Sabrina

Y levantó su mano derecha y la dejó al alcance de Sabrina, ella cerró su diario y lo dejó dentro de su mochila que estaba sobre la mesita de cristal entre ambas reposeras y se dispuso a trabajar en ello, pero apenas tomó su mano se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo. Bajó un poco su cabeza y lanzó una sonrisa intentando excusarse de su nuevo error.

\- Olvidé el estuche

Chloé giró su vista hasta mirar con un ceño fruncido a su única amiga, la chica junto a ella se acomodó sus anteojos y miró algo avergonzada al ver que el estuche en donde tenía la lima, los esmaltes y el resto de los elementos para hacerle el manicure no estaba ahí.

\- Pero no es grave, está en tu habitación y lo iré a buscar. No tardo

\- Y tráeme un refresco también – aprovechó de ordenar Chloé – en un vaso alto y con hielo

\- Está bien

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al interior del hotel en busca de los elementos solicitados.

l

l

Era un error pequeño, pero Chloé ya se estaba empezando a sentir bastante molesta con Sabrina por todos los errores que había tenido desde la tarde anterior. Sentía que algo había ocurrido con ella mientras no estuvo con ella en el almuerzo del día anterior, pero no tuvo que pensar mucho; recordó perfectamente como esa misma mañana ella había permanecido casi en un trance mientras miraba al chico nuevo conversar con Juleka y Rose. ¿Era acaso que Sabrina estaba pensando demasiado en él que estaba comenzando a quitarle atención a ella? Miró de reojo el bolso de Sabrina, éste estaba abierto sobre la mesa de cristal y podía ver algunas de las cosas que había dentro, pero su vista se fijó en el único de sus cuadernos que sobresalía ligeramente y era el que ella acababa de guardar. Estiró su brazo y tomó el bolso completo, de él tomó ese cuaderno de cubierta rosa que era el que sobresalía. Supuso de inmediato que era el diario de su amiga, y sin importarle que fuera algo privado lo abrió y comenzó a leer las últimas páginas escritas. Lo que ahí había escrito confirmó sus sospechas.

_"… su sola presencia me hace feliz, no sé bien lo que será esto, mientras me encontraba en la biblioteca me encontraba triste, hambrienta y sola, pero sus lindas palabras, su sonrisa y los caramelos que me obsequió fueron un regalo que nunca nadie jamás me había dado, no pude hacer nada más luego de que él se fue, sólo sentía como me invadía una increíble sensación de felicidad y no parecía haber nada más en este mundo. Quisiera poder acercarme más a él, quisiera estar junto a él, pero no puedo asegurar por qué es que es algo que deseo tanto, no sé siquiera si aquella esquiva palabra está relacionado a todo esto, no sé siquiera si es que esto es algo que realmente puede ocurrir a primera vista._

_¿Estoy enamorada?_

_El amor es algo que no sé bien como se siente, jamás había conocido a un chico con él, amable, que me habló con una sonrisa y me animó cuando estaba triste, nunca antes un chico había sido así conmigo, me hizo sentir especial y me hizo sentir una calidez que nunca había sentido. Quisiera estar más cerca de él, quisiera hablarle, no ser tan tímida y poder decirle todo aquello que siento por él, pero siento que no podré hacerlo, comprendo que Chloé también pueda estar molesta conmigo, sé que por pensar tanto en él ha causado que me haya descuidado de muchas de las cosas en las que la ayudaba, pero no sé qué pensar y no sé qué hacer._

_No lo sé, estar con Chloé, ser su amiga y ayudarla en todo lo que necesita me hace sentir feliz, pero la felicidad que sentí luego de las palabras de Javier me otorgaron una felicidad absolutamente mayor que las que tengo cuando estoy al servicio de Chloé, no quiero descuidarla más, pero a pesar de eso no puedo evitar pensar a veces en él…"_

l

l

\- Entiendo – susurró Chloé luego de leer aquella revelación

l

l

Volvió a guardar el diario en el bolso de Sabrina y lo dejó tal y como estaba antes sobre la mesita junto a las reposeras y volvió a recostarse mientras se colocaba sus lentes de sol sobre sus ojos. Acababa de descubrir el secreto y la razón de los descuidos de Sabrina y debía pensar que hacer con respecto a eso. Chloé no quería que Sabrina volviera a descuidarse con ella y debía pensar en alguna idea para que se volviera a preocupar por ella y solo por ella.

\- Muy bien, Chloé – escuchó de pronto – ya regresé

Sabrina acababa de regresar, cargaba el estuche y un vaso de refresco para Chloé.

\- Ya era hora – dijo ella recibiendo el vaso – ahora puedes comenzar

Sabrina sacó su bolso de la mesa y lo dejó en el piso junto a ella, colocó el estuche ahí y se sentó en la reposera junto a la de Chloé mirándola a ella, ella volvió a levantar su brazo mientras Sabrina sacaba una lima del estuche y tomaba su mano.

En el rato siguiente ninguna de las dos hablaba, tan solo se podía oír el sonido de la lima desgastando ligeramente la uña de Chloé, el rostro de Sabrina lucía melancólico, en su mente seguía pensando en las cosas que había escrito en su diario mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que se encontraba haciendo. Chloé se encontraba pensando en alguna idea que pudiese hacer para evitar que su mejor amiga siguiera pensando en ese muchacho extranjero y se concentrara más en ella como siempre había sido. Bebió un sorbo de su refresco mientras seguía pensando en alguna de las ideas que se encontraba maquinando internamente. Se encontraba pensando en las posibles cosas que ella, como hija del alcalde de París, tenía a su disposición para lograr que todo volviera a la normalidad.

\- ¡AYYY! – chilló de pronto Chloé mientras retiraba bruscamente su mano de las de Sabrina y un poco de refresco caía sobre su mejilla

Sin querer Sabrina había clavado la punta de la lima contra el dedo de Chloé y la había hecho chillar de dolor.

\- Lo… lo siento – susurró Sabrina avergonzada mientras bajaba su rostro – no quise hacer eso

Chloé se miró su dedo y vio si es que la había hecho sangrar, pero no, su dedo se encontraba bien y solo había sido algo del momento.

\- Sé que algo que está pasando Sabrina – dijo ella – has estado bastante torpe últimamente y voy a averiguar qué es lo que te pasa

\- No es nada – respondió Sabrina entre susurros, sumamente avergonzaba – no te preocupes

\- Si algo te pasa me encargaré de que eso no sea más una molestia para ti – dijo ella mientras se sobaba un poco su dedo

\- Es en serio – insistió ella – estoy solo un poco distraída, pero no me pasa nada

Durante un par de segundos nadie dijo nada, ella se siguió sobando su dedo mientras Sabrina se encontraba con su cabeza gacha.

\- ¿Me dejarás seguir? – preguntó de pronto

Chloé dudó un instante, pero lentamente volvió a regresarle su mano a Sabrina, quien se sintió aliviada al ver esa respuesta de parte de su amiga.

\- Si ya empezaste con el trabajo es mejor que lo termines – dijo ella – Pero ten más cuidado y no vuelvas a equivocarte

\- Está bien – respondió Sabrina tomando nuevamente su mano entre las suyas y volviendo a acercar la lima a ella

"Sé cuál es tu problema" pensó Chloé mientras volvía a sentir la lima desgastando su uña "Y no te preocupes, que me encargaré de que dejes de tenerlo"

En su mente ya se le había ocurrido una idea. Solo tenía que conseguir una hoja para escribir decretos con su sello de alcalde estampado.

Ella se encargaría del resto.

l

l

l

l

(... continuará)


	8. Capítulo 5: Una cruel amenaza

**Capítulo 5: Una cruel amenaza**

-¿Aún te duele el brazo? – preguntó Juleka, sosteniendo el brazo derecho de Javier y mirándole el pequeño moretón que se había formado

-Ya no – respondió él, sonrojado al ver que Juleka lo sostenía – pero si fue un balonazo muy fuerte

l

l

Hacía 20 minutos habían terminado la clase de Educación Física, la primera que Javier tenía ahí y resultó prácticamente igual a las que solía tener en su vieja escuela: Un trote inicial y calistenia para comenzar, la única diferencia era que, en vez de un partido de fútbol en el patio durante el resto de la clase, el maestro D'Argencourt, un maestro bastante delgado y alto con un bigote tan fino que parecía que estaba dibujado en su rostro, mandó a desarrollar varios partidos de quemados en donde se formaron 3 equipos de 5. Hasta la llegada de Javier siempre había un equipo que tenía un jugador menos, pero gracias a su inesperada llegada por fin podían jugar con tres equipos completos en el cual dos jugaban y uno esperaba afuera para jugar contra el ganador. Los grupos que D'Argencourt formó eran aleatorios, por lo que Javier jugó con Mylene, Kim, Adrien y Rose en su equipo, pero el moretón en su brazo se le formó en su segundo partido. Comenzaron ellos siendo el equipo que esperó afuera mientras el equipo de Marinette, Max, Iván, Sabrina y Juleka jugaron contra el equipo de Alix, Nino, Chloé, Nathaniel y Alya, ganó el primer equipo y fueron ellos contra los que jugó el equipo de Javier, aunque lamentablemente para él, fue el segundo en ser eliminado de su equipo y de una manera bastante dolorosa; luego de que su equipo lograra eliminar a Max al recibir un balonazo de parte de Adrien, fue Iván quien luego tomó la pelota y con un fuertísimo lanzamiento intentó darle al que estuviera lo más cerca de él, y ese alguien era Javier quien sin poder esquivarlo recibió ese fuertísimo pelotazo en su brazo, el involuntario grito de dolor que salió de su garganta detuvo durante un instante el juego y los más cercanos se acercaron a él mientras se encontraba de pie sosteniéndose su brazo con su mano izquierda, el maestro D'Argencourt también se acercó a revisar pero se alivió junto al resto de los compañeros de Javier luego de decir que estaba bien a pesar de que ese hubiese sido un pelotazo que le impactó a gran velocidad.

-No te preocupes – le dijo a Iván, visiblemente arrepentido por ese balonazo – estoy bien, sigue jugando y no te sientas mal

El enorme muchacho asintió mientras Javier salía de la cancha y se situaba en la parte posterior detrás de la zona enemiga para que continuara el juego.

Luego de eso solo le quedó una marca roja que lentamente se comenzaría a esfumar y ya sentía que al final de ese día ya no la tendría y eso era lo que Juleka veía mientras sostenía el brazo de Javier mientras iban a la cafetería a almorzar.

El almuerzo de ese día fue más acompañado para Javier, luego de conocer a casi todos ellos el día anterior y por la forma en que se había abierto con todos fue que se encontró en más confianza para sentarse junto a ellos en una mesa más grande. Así fue como terminó sentado en una mesa junto a Marinette, Alya, Adrien, Nino, Rose y Juleka, todos ellos conversando animadamente, riendo o preguntándole a Javier como estaba de su brazo.

Allá en su país la situación era bastante diferente, él allá no era de muchos amigos en la escuela. Conocía a sus compañeros de clase desde el primer año y siempre había estado con los mismos, pero debido a la timidez e introversión de sus primeros años no había podido cimentar muchas amistades, por lo que no tuvo muchos amigos en su primer año, cosa que estuvo arrastrando durante todos sus años siguientes. Era algo extraño, en todo su tiempo en la escuela, en los más de 8 años que llevaba había hecho a lo más tres o cuatro amigos, mientras que esos casi 6 días estando en París ya había conseguido más de 10. Se encontraba entonces viviendo en un sueño, un sueño en el cual no quería ser despertado y que le gustaría estar viviendo ahí para siempre, demostrando eso con una gran sonrisa mientras conversaba con todos sus amigos en aquel agradable almuerzo.

Lo que Javier no esperaba sería la tragedia que pronto ocurriría.

l

l

l

l

Durante esa hora de almuerzo muchos de los compañeros de Javier se encontraban repartidos por las cercanías, mientras él estaba en la cafetería junto a aquel grupo, otros se encontraban en el patio de la escuela sentados en las bancas, otros se encontraban en la calle aledaña a la escuela descansando sentados en las escalinatas, pero nuevamente había una sola persona en la biblioteca. No había querido ir a comer ese día y se encontraba bastante atareada terminando un par de deberes pendientes para Chloé.

Sabrina se encontraba trabajando desesperadamente intentando dar lo mejor de sí con la tarea de literatura y la de química que habían dejado para ese día, no quería que nadie la desconcentrara y quería hacer eso lo mejor posible para evitar problemas luego de la horrible amenaza que había recibido de parte de Chloé en el primer recreo.

l

l

En ese primer recreo Sabrina se encontraba nuevamente apoyada en la barandilla del segundo piso mientras veía a Javier hablando animadamente con Adrien y Nino. Tenía una nueva sonrisa y suspiraba con melancolía mientras lo miraba hablando con ellos, cuando de pronto sintió como es que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. Sabrina se volteó y vio como Chloé la miraba seriamente, durante la primera clase la muchacha rubia no había respondido a su saludo y se mantuvo en silencio absoluto mientras la señorita Bustier hacía su clase de literatura, Chloé se mantuvo apuntando en silencio en su tablet las cosas que decía, pero no le dijo nada a Sabrina, ésta no tenía idea del arma secreta que Chloé ocultaba en su bolso y que estaba a punto de revelarle a ella para que dejara de distraerse.

-Chloé – le preguntó tímidamente Sabrina al ver su rostro serio - … ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-No, claro que no – respondió ella mientras movía sus manos enfatizando su respuesta de manera irónica – solo te quiero ayudar

-¿Ayudar…? ¿Ayudar en qué?

-En que dejes de distraerte en tus deberes y ya se me ocurrió cómo

-¿De qué…? – tragó saliva y miró con cierto temor a su amiga, pensando que algo malo ocurriría – ¿De qué hablas?

Chloé levantó su bolso y comenzó a buscar una hoja que tenía doblada en el interior de uno de sus cuadernos mientras su ceño se fruncía más a cada momento.

-No te hagas la inocente – espetó más molesta - ¿Crees que soy tonta y no me he dado cuenta de lo que te pasa?

Encontró entonces el papel que estaba buscando y que estaba a punto de mostrarle.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que estás enamorada del chico nuevo? – finalmente preguntó de manera directa

Sabrina abrió sus ojos hasta el límite al oír esa declaración de su amiga. Se acomodó sus anteojos antes de intentar responderle.

-Eso… eso no es cierto – intentó decir de inmediato – No… no estoy enamorada de él

-No me mientas – replicó firmemente Chloé mientras dejaba su bolso en el piso y sostenía el papel con sus dos manos – me he dado cuenta de las caras que pones cuando lo ves y las maneras en que te has distraído por estar pensando en él

Y comenzó a desdoblar la hoja mientras añadía.

-Pero soy tu amiga y te quiero ayudar a que dejes de distraerte por él – y comenzó a sonreír de manera maliciosa – y por eso he preparado esto

Le acercó ese papel y Sabrina de inmediato lo tomó y lo acercó a sus ojos. Lo primero que alcanzó a notar fue el sello que el padre de Chloé le colocaba a todos los decretos que salían de su oficina.

En ese momento sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre su cabeza y un terrible escalofrío la invadía de pies a cabeza.

"Por orden del presente decreto de parte de la oficina del alcalde André Bourgeois se ordena la inmediata e inapelable cancelación del intercambio estudiantil del estudiante Javier Rodríguez, actualmente estudiando en el Colegio Françoise Dupont, y su consiguiente retorno a su país en un plazo no superior a 24 horas posterior a la promulgación de este decreto."

Sabrina levantó la vista horrorizada ante lo que decía ese papel.

-No… - balbuceó con incredulidad – no, Chloé ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No puedes!

Sintió como sus manos comenzaban a apretarse alrededor de ese papel, Chloé se percató de eso y se lo arrebató antes de que pudiese romperlo.

-Ten calma – dijo ella al ver el rostro desencajado de su amiga – aún no está promulgado, papá ni siquiera sabe que tomé el papel de su oficina, así que aún no entra en vigencia

Ante esas palabras los temblores del cuerpo de Sabrina comenzaron a disminuir.

-Decidí dejarte esto como una motivación – dijo Chloé con una sonrisa algo maliciosa – si no comienzas a enfocarte en las cosas importantes para mí entonces este papel podría aparecer en la oficina de papi para que sea promulgado

Guardó nuevamente el decreto y lo colocó a salvo en el interior de su bolso.

-¿Entendido?

Sabrina se había mantenido toda su vida como una chica sumisa ante Chloé y varias veces había sido chantajeada o sobornada con algo para cumplir las cosas que le pedía, pero el chantajearla con qué deportarían a aquel muchacho que la hacía sentir feliz era definitivamente la más grave que le había dicho en toda su vida. Nada más pudo hacer entonces, por lo que silenciosamente asintió.

-Así está mejor – dijo Chloé satisfecha – me agrada que aceptes que quiero ayudarte para que no te distraigas. Para hoy en la tarde esperaré sin fallas mi tarea de literatura y la de química si es que la profesora manda a hacer una

Y comenzó a alejarse mientras tomaba su teléfono de su bolsillo.

-Buena suerte – dijo como irónico saludo antes de comenzar a bajar por las escaleras

l

l

l

Ésa era la causa del por qué Sabrina se había puesto desde el primer minuto de la hora de almuerzo a trabajar en la biblioteca en terminar la tarea para entregársela a Chloé sin demoras o sin fallas. Pero ésa también fue la razón del por qué es que no se acercó a asistir de alguna manera a Javier luego del balonazo que recibió en Educación Física, de todo corazón deseaba hacerlo, sobre todo por la mueca de dolor que hizo mientras salía de la cancha, pero la mirada que Chloé le puso en ese momento la frenó de cualquier intento, no quedándole más que mantenerse indiferente y mirar hacia otro lado hasta que el juego se reanudara.

Chloé, por su parte y en aquellos momentos, se encontraba satisfecha por su jugada, no solo con eso lograría que Sabrina dejaría de estar distraída por pensar en él sino que estaba volviendo a hacer que volviera a preocuparse solamente por ella. Mientras en aquellos momentos descendía por el ascensor del Le Grand París hacia la limosina que la esperaba afuera luego de haber almorzado tranquilamente, una sonrisa de satisfacción cubría su rostro.

Sabía que para evitar que Javier se fuera entonces Sabrina volvería a ser como solía ser antes de haberlo conocido, y eso era suficiente para Chloé, quien ya estaba segura que Sabrina ya había terminado los dos deberes que debía hacer y que la estaría esperando afuera del Colegio para abrir la puerta de la limosina y cargar su bolso para la última clase del día.

La última clase de ese día era Historia con la señorita Bustier, Javier había llegado junto a todo el grupo con el que almorzó al salón, aunque todos se separaron y se fueron a sus respectivos puestos mientras la señorita Bustier hacía el ingreso al salón con sus libros. Javier encendió su tablet y se dispuso a comenzar la última clase del día. Desde su puesto podía ver al resto de sus compañeros que llegaron después que él y vio como es que los últimos que llegaban al filo de la clase eran Alix, quien entró casi corriendo al salón mientras cargaba sus patines en su mano y aún estaba con su casco puesto, y Sabrina y Chloé. Una cosa que él siempre notó y que pareció algo abusiva de parte de Chloé era ver como hacía que Sabrina cargara su bolso cuando iban entrando a clases, pero debía ser algo común en ellas si es que Sabrina no se estaba quejando.

-Muy bien estudiantes – comenzó suavemente diciendo la señorita Bustier – espero que hayan tenido un almuerzo agradable y que se sientan bien para la última clase del día. El tema de hoy será la formación de la Galia en la Edad Media y…

Desde su puesto Javier vio como la señorita Bustier se detenía y miraba fijamente a la mesa en donde Chloé y Sabrina se encontraban, Javier no podía verlas porque se encontraban de espaldas a él pero la señorita Bustier había visto algo ahí que causó que se detuviera y mirara hacia allá.

-Sabrina – dijo entonces mirándola – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Javier no podía verla, pero Sabrina en aquellos momentos se encontraba bastante cansada y sus ojos se encontraban rojos luego del cansancio adquirido en el desarrollo de la tarea de Chloé y la imposibilidad de poder almorzar junto al resto.

-S… si – escuchó que dijo la chica de cabello naranjo – solo un poco cansada… pero estoy bien

-Si lo deseas puedes ir a mojarte el rostro ¿Quieres?

Giró un poco su cabeza y miró un poco a Chloé, quien ligeramente se encogió de hombros.

-E… está bien – respondió entonces – discúlpeme

Se puso de pie y salió por la puerta mientras la señorita Bustier retomaba su clase, algunos notaron como es que Sabrina ligeramente se tocaba su estómago con su mano izquierda como si tuviera hambre.

l

l

l

Pasó finalmente que Sabrina no regresó a clases luego de esa salida, luego de que transcurrió media hora después de que salió y aún no volvía la señorita Bustier envió a Marinette a buscarla por el colegio. La sorpresa de todos fue enorme cuando finalizada la clase todos los del salón se enteraron que Marinette la encontró, pero para su enorme sorpresa la encontró dormida en el vestidor que se encontraba antes de ingresar al baño, durmiendo sobre una de las bancas. Sabrina había sufrido un agotamiento extremo durante todo ese día y fue autorizada para irse a casa más temprano luego de que Marinette le explicara la situación a la señorita Bustier al regresar al salón y decírselo en privado. La señorita Bustier asintió y se acercó al puesto de Sabrina, guardando todas las cosas y saliendo junto a Marinette para ir a dejárselas a ella, quien se había sentado a esperar en una de las bancas cerca de la puerta del Colegio. Un persistente murmullo se escuchó en el salón durante ese rato, pero no fue sino hasta el final cuando la señorita Bustier finalmente contó lo ocurrido. Varios de los que estaban cerca de Chloé de inmediato se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a interrogarla, pero ella se desligó de cualquier tipo de acusación, suponiendo que tal vez Sabrina estaba enferma o que no había dormido la noche anterior, cosas que no eran su culpa.

l

l

En muy pocas situaciones Chloé sentía algo de culpabilidad, generalmente siempre se desligaba de cualquier cosa en donde ella pudiese ser la culpable, pero aquella noche, y mientras se encontraba en el interior de su habitación, se encontraba reflexionando aunque no sabía por qué es que lo hacía, por lo general a esa hora ella se relajaba dándose un relajante baño caliente en su jacuzzi, pero en esa tarde no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo. En sus manos se encontraba el decreto que tanto había espantado a su mejor amiga aquella misma mañana. ¿Realmente era eso lo que había causado esa extraña reacción en ella aquella tarde? ¿Era eso lo que causó que se quedara dormida en el vestidor?

¿Había llegado muy lejos con esa amenaza?

l

l

l

l

Sabrina no era una chica de muchos amigos, en el Colegio todos la consideraban una chica sumisa. A pesar de eso era una chica inteligente, estudiosa y muy leal con quienes consideraba sus amigos, y era precisamente eso lo que en ella había causado una sensación de estrés que jamás había sentido en su vida. Para Sabrina, Chloé era su mejor amiga y temía hacer algo que pudiese llevar a que se molestara con ella, por lo cual siempre se mantenía atenta ante el menor requerimiento que tuviera, pero el hecho de tener que lidiar con la presión que Chloé le imponía con sus requerimientos, aquellos sentimientos que tenía hacia aquel nuevo estudiante y el miedo de que él fuera regresado a su país fueron las situaciones que causaron esa inesperada reacción de parte de ella.

Sí, el papel que ella le había mostrado a Sabrina era de los mismos que su padre utilizaba para escribir decretos oficiales y tenía el sello de la oficina de su padre pero ella no tenía la intención de que fuese promulgado; no le caía bien Javier porque estaba distrayendo a Sabrina de sus deberes con ella pero tampoco lo odiaba al punto de querer expulsarlo del país. No sabía si es que algún día ella y Javier hablarían, pero lo que quería era que Sabrina dejara de pensar en él y que se concentrara más en las cosas que ella quería, y ésa era la mejor manera de poder hacerlo. Ësa era la razón por la cual había tomado uno de esos papeles desde la oficina de su padre e imitando su letra escribió lo que Sabrina había leído y que la había horrorizado.

El estómago de Chloé se encontraba revuelto, no tenía deseos de hacer nada y ya no se sentía tranquila luego de todo lo acontecido. Acababa de darse cuenta que estaba sintiéndose culpable.

No obstante, ya sabía que había que hacer con ese papel.

(... continuará)


	9. Capítulo 6: La tragedia se hace realidad

**Capítulo 6: La tragedia se hace realidad**

Llegó finalmente el viernes, y desde la tarde anterior Javier se encontraba bastante ansioso de que finalmente llegara ese día: el día anterior mientras almorzaba junto al resto del grupo había sido invitado a pasar la tarde con ellos, iría con Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Juleka, Rose y Nino a recorrer diferentes sectores de la ciudad para que pudiese conocer mejor y se encontraba bastante ansioso por ello, incluso le había avisado a su familia la tarde anterior que se prepararan para todas las fotos que iba a mandar en un día más así que se encontraba bastante emocionado para todo aquello, pero antes de eso debía pasar tres clases, era viernes así que las clases terminaban antes. La primera clase volvía a ser Literatura francesa con la señorita Bustier y dos clases consecutivas con la profesora Mendeleiev, matemáticas y química respectivamente, y luego de eso tendría el resto del viernes para pasar el tiempo con ellos.

Sin embargo, la tragedia ocurrió ese día.

l

l

l

\- Señorita Bourgeois… señorita Bourgeois

Chloé tardó un poco en despertarse, se encontraba boca arriba sobre su cama. Ya había amanecido y lo primero que vio junto a ella fue la borrosa figura de una de las mucamas del hotel junto a su cama, de no haber sido por ella, quien había ingresado a la habitación para realizar la limpieza y se acercó a despertarla mientras la zarandeaba suavemente de uno de sus brazos, habría seguido durmiendo algún par de horas más. La muchacha rubia se aterró al darse cuenta que se había despertado cuando faltaba menos de una hora para que comenzaran las clases. No acudió siquiera a que le arreglaran su cabello, tendría que hacerlo mientras la llevaban hasta el colegio. Luego de todos los pensamientos que había tenido la noche anterior con respecto a lo que había hecho lo terminó olvidando y finalmente se quedó dormida sobre su cama, aún vestida con su atuendo diario. Debió apurarse en ir a darse un baño, colocarse ropa limpia y a desayunar y arreglarse su cabello mientras la limosina la llevaba al Colegio. A pesar de eso llegó tarde.

l

l

La clase de química de la tercera y última hora con la profesora Mendeleiev había transcurrido con bastante normalidad en la primera parte, la profesora comenzó la clase repartiendo las instrucciones para el experimento de destilación que realizarían en ese laboratorio, había varios instrumentos que se utilizarían en algunas mesas, y debido a la falta de destiladores es que la profesora Mendeleiev anunció que trabajarían con los compañeros que tenían al lado. Esa idea por supuesto que le encantó a Javier ya que tendría que trabajar con Juleka en ese experimento, él vio también como es que ella lo miraba cuando la profesora anunció que se iba a trabajar de esa manera y se sonrieron mutuamente.

\- ¡Súper! – dijo Rose cuando Javier se sentó con ellas en la mesa que compartían – sé que haremos un muy buen trabajo

Javier asintió con su cabeza emocionado por comenzar ese trabajo mientras comenzaba a leer la hoja con las instrucciones para el experimento.

El experimento consistía en la separación de agua y alcohol por medio de la destilación, tenían que hacer hervir un matraz con vino utilizando un mechero y luego usar el destilador para atrapar el vapor de alcohol y regresarlo a estado líquido. Un experimento sencillo pero que era necesario que estuviera bien hecho debido a la fuerte exigencia que la profesora imponía a sus alumnos con esos laboratorios, pero además Javier tenía una motivación extra para lograr un éxito en ese laboratorio: Se encontraba deseoso de impresionar a Juleka si es que el experimento les resultaba bien. Ambos ya eran amigos y estaban comenzando a hacerse muy cercanos aunque todavía no tenían la oportunidad de conversar un rato a solas, pero deseaba impresionarla más aún.

El hecho de que todas las filas se reunieran para realizar los grupos causó que hubiera cuatro grupos: El de Adrien, Chloé, Sabrina y Nino, el de Marinette, Alya, Alix y Mylene, el de Iván, Nathaniel, Max y Kim y el de Javier, Rose y Juleka. El primer grupo se mantuvo algo desorganizado al principio, siendo solamente Nino y Sabrina quienes podían trabajar bien, Adrien pasó el primer rato de la clase intentando decirle a Chloé que no era momento de abrazos o de palabras cariñosas. Por otra parte Sabrina se encontraba mejor que el día anterior, luego de haber vuelto a su casa por haberse quedado dormida en los vestidores volvió a dormirse durante el resto de la tarde y para cuando se despertó esa mañana de viernes ya se encontraba muchísimo mejor; sus ojos no se encontraban más rojos y ya había perdido completamente esa sensación de estrés que había padecido, aunque aún se sentía algo triste al recordar ese decreto que Chloé le había hecho leer, aunque contra todo pronóstico ella acudió al colegio con bastante motivación. No sabía si realmente Chloé sería capaz de cumplir esa amenaza, pero había en algo en lo que su amiga si tenía razón y ya no lo podía seguir negando: Recordaba la sensación de felicidad al pensar en Javier, su voz, su amabilidad y la actitud que tuvo hacia ella a pesar de que apenas la conocía. Todo eso causó que finalmente Sabrina aceptara que Javier si le gustaba. No podía negar tampoco que se sentía algo celosa de Juleka al percatarse de todo lo que solían hablar mientras estaban en los recreos o en la hora de almuerzo, y más celosa se sentía al voltearse y mirar al fondo del salón en donde ambos eran parte del mismo grupo y se encontraban trabajando de manera bastante responsable codo a codo, mientras que ella tenía que mantenerse en su grupo en el cual sólo Nino trabajaba con ella, Adrien no podía concentrarse mientras que Chloé no dejaba de hablarle. A pesar de todo, Sabrina fue la única en percatarse, casi con el rabillo del ojo, que la puerta del laboratorio se abría y vio como es que la imponente figura del señor Damocles ingresaba al salón.

Los constantes murmullos que se oían mientras realizaban sus experimentos se comenzaron a apagar al percatarse de la presencia del director al frente del salón hasta que finalmente todo el laboratorio quedó en silencio, todos se enderezaron y miraron el frente. Lo único que alcanzaba a escucharse era el sonido del vino comenzando a hervir en uno de los matraces.

\- Javier – fue lo que dijo

Javier levantó la mano desde el final de la sala, sorprendido de que dijera su nombre.

\- Aquí estoy – respondió él

Creyó que había que ver algún tema pendiente con respecto a su tema de intercambio, algún problema sencillo, pero se dio cuenta que el director mostraba un rostro de algo de seriedad o incluso de tristeza.

\- Por favor – dijo él con una voz algo apagada – necesito que me acompañes a mi oficina. Algo ha ocurrido

En ese instante el corazón de Javier dio un gran salto y una nueva sensación de frío le recorrió toda su columna. Sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su espalda al mismo tiempo, era la de Juleka, en cuyo rostro se lograba ver una mueca de preocupación.

\- ¿La representante de este grupo quién era? – preguntó el director mientras Javier comenzaba preocupado a avanzar al frente – Necesito que también me acompañe

Marinette levantó la mano desde la segunda fila del laboratorio y también salió de ahí para acercarse al director junto a Javier, quien cada vez estaba más nervioso.

\- Necesito que nos acompañes también – le había dicho a Marinette – para que comuniques luego lo que ha pasado

La chica de cabello azul y dos coletas mostró algo de preocupación ante esa orden del director, una que jamás en su vida había recibido y que le hacía temer que algo había ocurrido con Javier.

Todos entonces comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, nadie sabía que había pasado y que es lo que iba a ocurrir, lo único que todos esperaban es que no hubiera sido nada grave.

\- ¡Sigan trabajando! – ordenó la profesora Mendeleiev luego que Javier y Marinette salieran del laboratorio

En la última fila del laboratorio tuvieron que quedar solamente Rose y Juleka continuando con el experimento mientras tanto.

\- ¿Qué crees que le ha pasado? – preguntó de pronto Juleka a su mejor amiga

\- No lo sé – respondió ella – solo espero que no haya sido nada malo y que pueda regresar pronto

Juleka miró con preocupación hacia la puerta del laboratorio y esperaba que Rose tuviera razón.

l

l

l

l

Sin embargo, todas aquellas palabras optimistas cayeron a los pocos instantes que la puerta se abrió, pero solamente había regresado Marinette al salón, Javier no estaba ahí, tampoco afuera del laboratorio. Incluso la profesora Mendeleiev se encontraba asombrada por el rostro desencajado de la chica, pero a pesar de todo se aventuró a preguntar por qué es que había regresado sola, una pregunta que causó que todos nuevamente detuvieran lo que estaban haciendo y miraran al frente en completo silencio, muchos de ellos temiendo lo peor. Marinette se encontraba internamente devastada, pero a pesar de todo logró articular la frase que respondía la pregunta de la profesora.

\- Enviarán a Javier de vuelta a su país.

Todos en ese momento lanzaron un gemido de impacto por lo que acababa de decir. Pero especialmente, tanto el corazón de Sabrina, el de Juleka, y el de Chloé casi se detienen.

\- ¡¿QUÉ!? – preguntó Alya fuertemente - ¿Qué… que pasó?

Marinette giró su vista hacia el primer mesón, hacia donde Chloé se encontraba, ella se encontraba con la boca abierta y se parecía encontrar aterrada por lo que Marinette acababa de decir, ella la miró con furia.

\- … por un decreto alcaldicio


	10. Capítulo 7: ¡Vuela, akuma!

**Capítulo 7: ¡Vuela, akuma!**

Inmediatamente todas las vistas del salón se desviaron y comenzaron a mirar a la muchacha rubia de la primera fila, de inmediato Chloé se volteó y vio como es que todos sus compañeros se encontraban mirándola con enojo. Sabrina, junto a ella, sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente y comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos. Recordó la amenaza del día anterior.

-Chloé… - logró balbucear mientras se quitaba sus anteojos para intentar secarse sus lágrimas - ¿Q-qué… qué has hecho?

Chloé sintió como comenzaba a sudar y daba unos pasos hacia atrás ante las ya amenazantes miradas de sus compañeros.

-No… - dijo ella – no he sido yo. No me culpen por nada, yo no he hecho nada

-¡No mientas! – exclamó súbitamente Sabrina junto a ella - ¡TÚ ME MOSTRASTE ESE DECRETO!

Chloé se estremeció enormemente entonces; nunca había visto antes a Sabrina gritarle de esa manera ni haberla visto tan furiosa contra ella, pero además de eso sentía la mirada de enojo o de furia de muchos de sus compañeros. Se sentía acorralada al darse cuenta que todos estaban contra ella.

-¡Créanme! – intentó defenderse ella – Yo no he hecho nada con eso

-¿Y qué es ese decreto que dijo Sabrina? – preguntó Alya

-Ayer me mostró un papel que venía con el sello de la oficina de su padre en donde decía que Javier volvería a su país al serle cancelado su intercambio – exclamó Sabrina ya sin ninguna intención de defender a Chloé y mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos

La muchacha rubia se quedó de piedra durante un instante; jamás había esperado que Sabrina no la defendiera y que se pusiera en contra suya, pero lo que más le impactaba era ver cómo es que todas las miradas de todos sus compañeros estaban contra ella. Su corazón latía fuertemente mientras no estaba bien segura que responder.

"¿Por qué hice ese decreto?" inmediatamente pasó por la cabeza de Chloé

Chloé sentía como es que su corazón latía más rápido y comenzaba a sentir gotas de sudor cubriendo su frente.

-Si… - entonces admitió - ¡Si hice ese decreto! ¡Pero…!

Miró alrededor pero no sentía que las miradas de sus compañeros se aflojaban, sino que todos se sentían más y más molestos con ella, y esperaba que con su respuesta se calmaran.

-¡No era un decreto real!

Todos entonces se quedaron en silencio al escuchar esa sorpresiva respuesta de Chloé.

-¿Qué?

-Sí – insistió ella – Es un decreto falso…sólo lo hice por algo que ocurrió entre Sabrina y yo, pero… pero… nunca había pensado en que fuera promulgado

Chloé se mantuvo a la defensiva, no sabía si alguien le iba a creer esa excusa que acababa de decir.

-¡Por favor créanme! – volvió a insistir - ¡Yo no le entregué ese papel a nadie!

-Chloé – de pronto dijo Sabrina al secarse más sus lágrimas y colocase de nuevo sus anteojos – Es lo peor que has hecho

Chloé intentaba desesperadamente de convencer a todos que ella era inocente de lo que le estaban acusando pero no parecían verse convencidos.

l

l

l

l

Hacía pocos minutos, cuando Javier y Marinette entraron a la oficina del señor Damocles ambos no sabían bien que esperar, pero de inmediato Javier sintió algo de preocupación al sentir el rostro de seriedad y algo de tristeza que había en el rostro del enorme director.

-Yo… - comenzó diciendo seriamente luego de sentarse en su silla y mirar a los dos alumnos frente a él – la verdad no sé que pasó, y la verdad es algo que me atrapó de sorpresa absoluta

El corazón de Javier latía con firmeza ante lo que el director quería decir, ni siquiera el día que le dijo que sería cambiado a la clase de la señorita Bustier que se sentía tan nervioso, ya llevaba cinco días estudiando ahí y tenía un horrible presentimiento mientras miraba al director

-Pero hace solo un rato recibí un mensaje de la alcaldía de París – dijo – y he recibido un mensaje que me ha dejado perplejo a mí porque nunca ha pasado algo así

Marinette giró su cabeza hacia su compañero, él se encontraba con la cabeza gacha mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por la pulsera que tenía en la muñeca.

-Creí que era una especie de broma, pero se me ha notificado que...

Miró hacia la pantalla de su computadora y miró algo que ahí había escrito, algo que desde la perspectiva de Marinette o Javier no podían ver.

-… tu intercambio aquí ha sido cancelado y volverás a su país

Fue en ese momento, con aquellas palabras de parte del señor Damocles, que Javier sintió como un enorme baldazo de hielo y un golpe enorme caían sobre su cabeza y sintió como es que su corazón casi se detiene por el impacto. Marinette se llevó sus manos a su boca ante aquellas palabras que acababa de decir.

-No sé qué ha pasado y lo siento de veras – dijo él – pero estos decretos son decisiones inapelables y éste se hará efectivo de inmediato, tienes 24 horas para dejar París

Esas palabras de inmediato causaron que el cuerpo de Javier comenzara a temblar mientras sus ojos comenzaron a anegarse en lágrimas.

-¡Pero director! – comenzó de inmediato a protestar Marinette mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en la espalda de Javier, cuyas manos comenzaron a cubrir su rostro - ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Javier no ha hecho nada malo aquí y ha tenido un muy buen desempeño! ¿Cómo es que recibieron ese mensaje?

-Fue un mensaje que llegó hace apenas un instante – respondió él mientras comenzaba a girar la pantalla de la computadora hacia los dos jóvenes estudiantes – míralo

Marinette fue la única que miró lo que estaba en la pantalla, Javier permaneció con su rostro cubierto con sus manos mientras se le escuchaba como comenzaba a llorar. Ella vio que era la imagen digitalizada de un decreto alcaldicio lo que estaba ahí.

"Por orden del presente decreto de parte de la oficina del alcalde André Bourgeois se ordena la inmediata e inapelable cancelación del intercambio estudiantil del estudiante Javier Rodríguez, actualmente estudiando en el Colegio Françoise Dupont, y su consiguiente retorno a su país en un plazo no superior a 24 horas posterior a la promulgación de este decreto."

Marinette miró con gran sorpresa todo lo que ahí decía, pero también vio al pobre Javier levantando su vista anegada en lágrimas y mirando la pantalla.

-Pero el alcalde Bourgeois no puede hacer eso – dijo inmediatamente Marinette - ¿Cómo es que lo ha decidido?

-No lo sé en realidad – respondió él – pero es algo que a mí también me causa bastante impotencia y tristeza, no es justo que haya pasado esto para Javier

-El alcalde Bourgeois ni siquiera conoce a Javier ¿Cómo es que ha decidido…?

Se detuvo entonces, sabía que el alcalde Bourgeois no conocía a Javier, pero si había una Bourgeois que lo conocía. Fue entonces que Marinette se puso inmediatamente de pie con una mueca de furia y se dirigió de vuelta al laboratorio.

-Le diré al grupo lo que ha pasado – anunció ella antes de abrir la puerta y salir rápidamente

El pobre Javier quedó entonces en silencio sentado a la silla frente al señor Damocles, el barbudo director miró al triste estudiante de intercambio, quien lloraba sentado a su silla.

"¿Qué es lo que hice mal?" se preguntaba lamentándose "¿Hice algo malo? ¿Me equivoqué en algo?"

El señor Damocles no sabía qué hacer o que decir; jamás se había encontrado en esa situación y nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a aquella situación en la que un alumno a cargo suyo en el Colegio iba a volver a su país sin ninguna razón. Lo que decía Marinette era cierto, el alcalde Bourgeois ni siquiera conocía a Javier ¿Cómo podía ser posible que lo expulsaran sin razón? Debía existir algún tipo de error.

-Intentaré hablar con la oficina del alcalde Bourgeois – prometió él – lo que dijo la señorita Dupain-Cheng es cierto, no hay ninguna razón por la que tengas que ser expulsado de París. No has cometido ninguna falta en el Colegio y no has sido detenido por la policía por ninguna cosa

Pero no escuchó respuesta de Javier, aún con su mano derecha cubriendo sus ojos mientras la izquierda se mantenía sobre su cabello

-Yo no me quiero ir

Aquello fue de pronto dicho por el joven pero que solamente se escuchó como un susurro poco audible.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó el director

-¡QUE YO NO ME QUIERO IR! – exclamó súbitamente entonces, para sorpresa del barbudo director

Se quitó sus manos de su cabeza y miró al director, sus ojos rojos aún se encontraban anegados en lágrimas mientras otras tantas se deslizaban por su rostro.

-¡Ésta ha sido una de las semanas más felices de mi vida! – exclamó - ¡He podido hacer muchos amigos, hay quienes me quieren por lo que soy y nunca me había sentido tan aceptado como lo soy ahora! ¡En mi antigua escuela jamás había sido tratado como ahora, allá soy casi invisible para todos y siento que no soy querido! ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME ENVÍEN DE VUELTA!

La voz de Javier era cada vez más fuerte pero más distorsionada producto de sus constantes gimoteos mientras su rostro se tornaba más y más rojo conforme continuaba hablando.

-¡POR FAVOR, DIRECTOR! – rogó entonces - ¡DÉJENME QUE ME QUEDE!

Pero nada más pudo decir entonces ya que entonces sus palabras se acabaron y los llantos continuaron.

De ser por parte del director, sin duda que dejaría que Javier se quedara, él veía el gran progreso que había tenido durante toda esa semana y la gran amistad que formó con muchos de sus compañeros y las palabras de halago que la señorita Bustier y la profesora Mendeleiev decían de él en la sala de profesores, realmente había demostrado que era un buen alumno y que merecía seguir ahí, pero era totalmente decepcionante que su estadía planeada de seis meses se hubiera reducido a una estancia de solo una semana.

Javier levantó la vista al decir eso, tal vez con la esperanza de que el director pudiese decir algo que pudiese darle una esperanza, pero al ver su rostro dubitativo y sin poder responderle nada le demostró que en realidad él no parecía poder tener nada que pudiese ayudarlo.

-No te mentiré – admitió entonces – no quisiera que te fueras y a mí igual me parece algo extraño que no puedas estar aquí a pesar de todo el gran desempeño que has demostrado, pero si es una decisión inapelable e inmediata entonces es algo que no tiene mucho que hacerse

Giró su vista a la pantalla y contempló el documento digitalizado que ahí permanecía. Las palabras se mantenían firmes ahí y eran las que daban aquella triste orden. Ése no era el primer decreto alcaldicio que había recibido durante su tiempo siendo director, con el paso de los años ya había recibido varios, todos ellos referentes a mejorar la calidad de vida de los estudiantes o de los administrativos en el interior de los muros de Colegio. Una orden similar a la que se encontraba en la pantalla era la que había llegado cuando se solicitaba que se construyera un acceso para personas con discapacidad, cuando se solicitó una mejora en los vestidores y baños de los alumnos y cuando se comenzó a solicitar la opción de un menú vegetariano en la cafetería, pero era la primera en la que solicitaba una expulsión de un alumno sin un motivo aparente.

Sin embargo, había algo ahí que no lo terminaba de convencer: Marinette tenía razón, no era posible que a Javier se le ordenaba irse si apenas llevaba una semana, su intercambio se hizo correctamente y él no había cometido nada malo, pero además de eso había algo extraño en ese documento, algo que lo diferenciaba del resto de los decretos que le habían llegado pero no podía ver bien que era. La letra era igual a las que veía pero había algo que faltaba.

"Creo que hay algo raro aquí" susurró mientras acercaba su mano al mouse junto al teclado.

Mantuvo el decreto abierto pero en menor tamaño y luego comenzó a dirigir el puntero hacia los diferentes correos que había recibido durante todo ese año. Quería comprobar dos documentos y ver si existía alguna diferencia entre ambos.

-Aquí hay algo que quiero revisar – dijo el director mientras giraba su vista hacia donde se encontraba Javier – creo que hay algo que…

Detuvo bruscamente sus palabras y miró sorprendido al frente suyo: Se encontraba solo en su oficina, durante esa rápida deliberación no había notado que Javier había salido de su oficina y se había ido corriendo hacia la salida del colegio.

Las lágrimas que había en los ojos de Javier seguían apareciendo y aún no podía detenerse, para él era imposible poder buscar consuelo de alguna manera, se sentía humillado, frustrado y destrozado. Sentía como si toda aquella ilusión que tenía antes de abordar el avión hacia París, todas aquellas ideas y cosas que deseaba lograr fueran eso: Literalmente una ilusión. Había cargado su maleta con ilusiones y sueños, pero esas se habían esfumado totalmente, todo había resultado ser una mentira, algo que nunca había existido y aquella orden que lo mandaba volver a Sudamérica lo demostraba. Miles de pensamientos rodearon su cabeza mientras se sentaba en las escalinatas afuera del colegio y trataba de secarse sus lágrimas. Suponía que lo que haría entonces sería regresar a la casona y arreglar su maleta para prepararse a volver al aeropuerto, para de esa manera terminar con esa falsa ilusión que lo había acompañado durante toda una semana.

l

l

Lo que nadie pensaba, ni Javier, ni el director, ni tampoco sus compañeros de salón era que justo en esos mismos momentos, en una mansión en París, un tragaluz comenzaba a abrirse y una misteriosa guarida comenzaba a ser iluminada por los poderosos rayos del sol que por ahí ingresaban debido a los negativos y poderosos sentimientos que acababan de ser percibidos.

l

l

l

Aquella guarida comenzaba a iluminarse y aquellas cientos de blancas mariposas que comenzaban a revolotear, las emociones negativas provenientes de aquel joven sudamericano causaron todo aquello mientras el único humano en el interior de esa guarida contemplaba de pie el tragaluz que acababa de abrirse. Este ser humano, quien parecía vestir un traje morado oscuro, una máscara gris oscura que le cubría toda su cabeza, guantes del mismo color y un bastón que sostenía con sus dos manos había detectado esas poderosas emociones negativas y se preparaba para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Éste era el ser más malvado de todo París y había encontrado una nueva víctima, se encontraba listo para aprovechar esta oportunidad que gratuitamente se le había presentado. Hawk Moth era el nombre de este malvado ser.

-Un pobre muchacho con la ilusión de su intercambio estudiantil rota. Su sueño destrozado al ser castigado por una injusticia – una maligna sonrisa apareció en su rostro – una víctima perfecta para uno de mis akumas

Levantó su mano izquierda, y sin casi esperar, una de las cientos de mariposas blancas que lo rodeaban se posó sobre su palma. A continuación la cubrió con mano derecha encerrándola, un haz de luz oscura y energía negativa comenzó a cubrir la mariposa cuyo color comenzó a cambiar, quedando finalmente convertida en uno de los temibles seres.

-¡Vuela, mi malvado akuma! – exclamó mientras la liberaba y comenzaba a elevarse hacia aquel enorme tragaluz frente a él - ¡Y apiádate de aquella pobre y desdichada alma!

El akuma comenzó a alejarse de Hawk Moth mientras se acercaba y escapaba por el espacio del tragaluz sin vidrio, comenzando de esta manera a volar por el cielo parisino en busca de su víctima.

l

l

l

l

l

Chloé ya no sabía que decir, les insistía a todos que ella no le había entregado a nadie el documento. Admitió que ella si lo había hecho pero jamás tuvo la intención de entregárselo a su padre, pero nadie le pareció creer, no tenía a nadie quien la apoyara debido a que Sabrina, por primera vez en su vida, se encontraba en contra de ella. Por otra parte, el señor Damocles, a pesar de la súbita partida de Javier de su oficina, seguía revisando alguna posible diferencia entre el documento recién llegado y los documentos que le llegaron con anterioridad. Abrió el primero que encontró, el que hablaba sobre colocar alternativas vegetarianas a los menús de la cafetería.

"Por orden del presente decreto de parte de la oficina del alcalde André Bourgeois, se le ordena al Colegio Françoise Dupont la inclusión de un nuevo menú acorde a quienes buscan tener una alternativa vegetariana para su alimentación diaria. Se otorgará un plazo máximo de un mes desde la entrega de este documento para que esto sea implementado."

Había abierto el documento y lo había dejado abierto junto al recibido esa mañana. La letra era la misma, de eso no había dudas, pero sentía que algo era diferente. El color de la tinta era el mismo, el timbre era el mismo, el tipo de papel parecía ser el mismo, pero…

Entonces, y de manera súbita sintió como una de sus manos se empuñaba y la daba un ligero golpe a la cubierta de su escritorio al ver algo que le llamó la atención, algo que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes si es que no hubiese puesto a comparar los dos diferentes documentos. Algo que debía comprobar de inmediato llamando a la oficina del alcalde Bourgeois y que debía saber Javier si es que su corazonada era cierta. Inmediatamente tomó el teléfono que tenía en su escritorio y se dispuso a hacer la llamada a la oficina del alcalde.

En esos mismos momentos, Javier permanecía sentado en las escalinatas del colegio, ya llevaba ahí un rato esperando calmarse pero aún no podía. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista en caso de que alguien se acercara pero no pasaba nada, lo único que pasaban por ahí eran vehículos que pasaban por la calle pero nadie le prestaba mucha atención. Extrañaría eso, extrañaría el encanto de París, su buena gente, su buena comida y la grata compañía de sus compañeros de clase. Extrañaría también las cosas que ahí podía ver que en su país no podría. El encanto de los caminos empedrados, la calesa que veía a veces avanzar por las calles, el río Sena y la torre Eiffel.

Tan inmerso se encontraba en esos pensamientos mientras su mano cubría parcialmente su vista que no se percataba del pequeño akuma que había encontrado a su objetivo y se acercaba a él desde la parte superior del edificio. Sin embargo, los aleteos que este akuma realizaba llegaron sorpresivamente a ser audibles para Javier, quién levantó la vista para ver que era lo que causaba ese sonido, mirando a ese pequeño ser que se acercaba a él.

"¿Una mariposa negra?" se preguntó extrañado "Jamás había visto una así"

Inocentemente pensó que era alguna mariposa única en Francia, y con aquella misma inocencia estiró su mano hacia ella mientras se acercaba a cada momento más a él con la esperanza de que se posara sobre ella.

-Vaya – exclamó Hawk Moth mirando todo lo que ocurría – creo que a esta víctima desea ser parte de mis filas pronto

Javier no oía ninguna de esas palabras, pero vio como es que esa misteriosa mariposa negra llegaba finalmente a su mano, pero en vez de posarse vio como pasaba junto a ella, y sin darse tiempo de reaccionar o de preguntar que iba a hacer, ésta se acercó a la pulsera de su muñeca y se impactó contra ella, fusionándose ambas.

Repentinamente la cabeza de Javier volvió a mirar al frente sin que se lo propusiera. Su rostro cambió, quedando convertido en uno completamente monótono, como si de un momento a otro ya no sintiera nada más y olvidara toda aquella tristeza y furia que hacía tan solo un instante lo había invadido.

-Alma Oscura, soy Hawk Moth – escuchó de forma imponente en el interior de su cabeza – He oído de la injusticia de la que has sido víctima. Te ayudaré a que todos sepan cómo te has sentido por eso

Javier no se daba cuenta, pero una poderosa energía negativa comenzaba a apoderarse de él mientras una maliciosa sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su cara. No se daba cuenta que súbitamente su fuerza de voluntad comenzaba a desvanecerse.

-También te ayudaré a desquitarte de quienes te han causado ese dolor, pero quiero que sepas que yo no ofrezco esto sin un precio. Si quieres lograr todo esto quiero que a cambio me consigas los miraculous de Ladybug y Cat Noir

Desde su guarida, Hawk Moth hablaba con seguridad ante el indefenso Javier, cuya fuerza de voluntad acababa de verse completamente consumida por medio de sus palabras y de la energía negativa del akuma.

-Si, Hawk Moth – fue lo que respondió con un murmullo y aquella extraña sonrisa en su rostro – quiero que me ayudes

Javier se puso de pie, a la vez que de su pulsera comenzaba a emerger energía negativa en forma de una extraña sustancia morada que rápidamente comenzó a cubrir todo su cuerpo mientras que esa maliciosa sonrisa me mantenía en su rostro, listo para hacerles saber al resto lo que se sentía estar en su lugar.

l

l

l

l

(... continuará)


	11. Capítulo 8: Alma Oscura aparece

**Capítulo 8: Alma Oscura aparece**

Ajenos a todo esto, en el interior del laboratorio la discusión entre Chloé y sus compañeros seguía, ella se seguía defendiendo diciendo que no había hecho nada y que no le había pedido a su padre que hiciera ese decreto.

\- ¡Yo no tengo nada en contra de Javier! – seguía insistiendo – ¡Es cierto!

Pero nadie parecía creerle.

Hasta entonces la profesora Mendeleiev, quien se mantenía frente al salón dejando que esa discusión siguiera desarrollándose finalmente se hartó y tomó la palabra.

\- ¡Suficiente! – exclamó mientras chocaba sus palmas - ¡Sigan con esa discusión luego, ahora de vuelta a trabajar!

Su imponente voz interrumpió cualquier resto de discusión presente entre ellos y todos comenzaron lentamente a regresar a sus respectivas mesas para continuar con el experimento, aunque todos con un ánimo bastante decaído luego de todo lo ocurrido con su nuevo compañero. El grupo en la primera mesa era el más tenso de los cuatro, Chloé no sabía qué hacer o que decir, sentía que nadie más quería hablar con ella y sentía que no podría hacer nada más en ese grupo. Sabrina y Nino la miraban con molestia, mientras que Adrien no sabía bien que decir entonces con respecto a la discusión recién ocurrida. Chloé siempre había sido una de sus amigas y, a pesar de que a veces era difícil hacerlo, era uno de los que siempre buscaba defenderla ante las acusaciones o ante alguna situación en la que ella se encontraba acorralada. Siempre había una manera de defenderla cuando algo le ocurría, pero en una situación en la que había relación con su padre, un decreto en el que ella estaba involucrada en su redacción y una acusación de parte de todos sus compañeros le hacía difícil poder obtener una forma de defenderla. Él fue el único que no dijo absolutamente nada durante esa acusación de Chloé hacía algunos minutos atrás, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco podía decir nada para poder defenderla debido a que aún no había pruebas a favor de ella. La mirada que Adrien le había dado a Chloé terminó finalmente siendo una de las cosas que más impactaron a la chica, el ver cómo es que él la miraba con seriedad ante esas acusaciones era lo que más la había impactado. Sabrina intentaba volver al trabajo e intentaba concentrarse en el destilador frente a ella; mientras la discusión seguía hacía unos minutos la destilación estaba ya comenzando a desarrollarse y el etanol evaporado ya comenzaba a condensarse gracias al sistema de enfriamiento incorporado e intentó concentrarse en ello. En el último grupo del salón en la fila de atrás, en donde solamente estaban Rose y Juleka aún trabajando en su propio destilador, ambas se encontraban tristes de que Javier ya no estuviera con ellas, él había demostrado ser bastante hábil en química y realmente trabajar con él era divertido, pero ese anuncio de que él volvería a su país era algo que a ambas les impactó y les causó bastante tristeza. Rose se sentía triste por la simpatía que Javier irradiaba cuando se encontraba con ella, era una muy buena persona y su personalidad era muy agradable hacia ella. Juleka, por su parte, se sentía triste porque él siempre había sido amable con ella, no le parecía importar su personalidad tímida, retraída y algo sombría y siempre había sido muy buen amigo con ellas, pero además… sentía felicidad cuando ambos estaban juntos, desde aquel día en que lo había visto obstruyendo las escaleras para el salón sintió algo bastante inusual, algo que le agradó cuando pasó junto a él. Algo que le gustaba de él.

Lo otro era que había salido hacia la oficina del director sin sus cosas, éstas aún permanecían en su puesto en el mesón de la izquierda, ahí permanecía su mochila, su teléfono, su tablet y algunos cuadernos, al menos podría volver a verlo cuando fuera a recogerlas, y si es que no, entonces ella podría hacerlo personalmente al final de la clase.

Pero ya no estaba más, él había trabajado bien en la primera parte del laboratorio y el etanol destilado ya comenzaba a caer al matraz junto a ellas, lo que había que hacer cuando hubiera una cantidad considerable era colocarlo en un tubo de ensayo y continuar con la próxima parte, pero no pudieron siquiera llegar a esa parte cuando tanto Rose como Juleka sintieron como se volvía a abrir la puerta del laboratorio. Nuevamente todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo al ver al señor Damocles ingresando el laboratorio.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó entonces la profesora Mendeleiev

\- ¿Está Javier aquí? – preguntó en voz alta

\- No – respondió ella de inmediato – creí que seguía en tu oficina

\- Salió y creí que había vuelto al laboratorio – explicó él – hubo algo de lo que me di cuenta y necesito explicarle qué es

Marinette de inmediato se puso de pie al oír esa respuesta del director.

\- ¿Javier ya no está con usted? –preguntó alarmada

\- Ya no – respondió – habrá que buscarlo por los alrededores, es importante lo que hay que decirle

\- Está bien – dijo Marinette con autoridad ante sus compañeros apelando a sus habilidades como la representante de la clase – entonces comencemos pronto a buscar a…

\- ¡Eso aún no!

El rugido de la profesora Mendeleiev detuvo todo lo que iba a decir Marinette.

\- ¡Aún están en el laboratorio y aún hay que terminar esto! – exclamó firmemente a ella y a quienes se disponían a abandonar el laboratorio. Miró entonces al director – existe la posibilidad que siga en el Colegio, sigue buscándolo. La clase podrá hacerlo cuando terminen lo que queda

Lo que faltaba hacer era esperar que todo el etanol del vino terminara de evaporarse completamente y obtenerlo con la ayuda del destilador, y debido a que ese experimento completo no podía realizarse en solo un laboratorio es que se iba a dividir en dos partes, y ese primer laboratorio iba a terminar cuando pudieran llenar un tubo de ensayo con etanol, el cual sería rotulado con el número del grupo y sería utilizado para el segundo laboratorio en donde se determinaría la densidad del etanol y la redacción del informe. Además de eso había que limpiar todos los destiladores y matraces después de usarse, por lo que tardarían al menos 20 minutos más. Todos tuvieron que aceptar con frustración la orden de la profesora y continuar con el laboratorio.

l

l

El señor Damocles salió entonces del salón y volvió a encontrarse en el patio del Colegio, la profesora Mendeleiev tenía un buen punto; él podía seguir en el interior del colegio, pero era más probable que hubiera decidido salir para intentar desahogarse sin que nadie lo viera, por si acaso fue que decidió acercarse a la salida del edificio para poder mirar la calle contigua y las escalinatas que llevaban a la calle, tal vez pudiese estar por ahí. Se dirigió, por tanto, hacia las puertas del Colegio, con la esperanza de poder ver a Javier por las cercanías. Lo que debía decirle era algo sumamente importante y tal vez era motivo suficiente para poder suspender aquel decreto, algo que no había notado a primera vista hasta que se dio cuenta realmente de lo que faltaba en ese decreto de expulsión al compararlo con el que había recibido antes. El decreto recibido aquella mañana no tenía la firma del alcalde Bourgeois junto al sello, razón suficiente para poder aclarar que no estaba realmente promulgado y podría efectivamente tratarse de un decreto que no era real, pero debía encontrar a Javier para explicarle eso.

Al colocarse debajo de la puerta observó cómo es que el joven latinoamericano no parecía estar alrededor, tan solo veía gente caminando por la calle y algunos vehículos transitando por ahí, pero ni un rastro de Javier por ahí. Tal vez había huido para no ser encontrado o tal vez había regresado a la casona donde se quedaba, pero le resultaba difícil que hiciera eso si es que había dejado sus cosas en el laboratorio, así que supuso que en realidad él aún permanecía dentro del edificio y se dispuso a regresar. Tal vez simplemente había ido al baño a limpiarse su cara y volvería pronto a la oficina, por lo que se dispuso a volver al interior, pero justo que giraba su vista se detuvo.

De reojo vio que algo reposaba en uno de los escalones frente a él. Al principio pensó que solo se trataba de un trozo de papel o una publicidad que había caído ahí, pero al ver un poco mejor se dio cuenta que parecía ser una revista debido a su colorida portada. Bajó un par de peldaños más para darse cuenta que efectivamente se trataba de una revista, pero no cualquiera, lo cual causó que la boca del director se abriera sin quererlo.

"¿Acaso será…?" se preguntó inmediatamente mientras miraba sorprendido aquella revista que apareció frente a él "¿Lo es?"

Aquella mueca de impresión comenzó rápidamente a cambiar por una gran sonrisa al darse cuenta cual era esa revista.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó jubiloso sin quererlo - ¡La revista número 10 del Caballero Búho!

Él, siendo un fanático de aquella serie de revistas, no daba crédito a que la revista que faltaba en su colección que llevaba muchísimo tiempo buscando aparecía súbitamente frente a él. La había buscado en librerías, venta de garajes e incluso en internet, pero no había podido encontrar esa esquiva revista que durante mucho tiempo intentaba encontrar para agregar a su colección. La imponente imagen de Caballero Búho estaba en la portada frente a la silueta del enemigo de turno dentro de lo que parecía ser una oscura caverna se veía imponente frente a él.

Sin siquiera pensar en cómo es que esa revista había llegado ahí, y olvidando a Javier por un segundo, completamente obnubilado por la emoción, se agachó y estiró sus manos en dirección a la revista.

Sin embargo, y cuando tomaba la revista y se volvía a enderezar algo le ocurrió.

Súbitamente, y tal como había aparecido, la revista se esfumó de sus manos mientras una misteriosa y oscura pulsera aparecía sin explicación alrededor de su muñeca derecha. En ese mismo instante el director abrió sus ojos hasta el límite sin poder contenerse y quedó de esa manera un par de segundos. Su sonrisa desaparecía casi al instante de su rostro mientras sentía como cualquier resto de felicidad que había en su interior comenzaba a desaparecer.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" se preguntó con terror mientras sus manos comenzaban a sujetar su cabeza "¿Qué me está pasando?"

Comenzó a dirigirse de vuelta al interior del colegio, pero sin darse cuenta que sus pasos comenzaban a entorpecerse mientras caminaba más y más al interior del edificio hasta poder llegar al patio.

El señor Damocles tenía muchos momentos alegres que recordar que había ocurrido recientemente: El Colegio fue destacado como uno de los mejores en París, él se había convertido en alguien muy respetado con sus buenas acciones mientras se vestía de El Búho en algunos ratos libres, e incluso había logrado conseguir la revista número 19 del Caballero Búho, otras de las otras revistas que faltaba de su colección, pero entonces, en aquel momento, todos aquellos momentos de felicidad comenzaban a nublarse en su memoria, quedando solamente con los malos momentos, como ése en donde fue humillado frente a todo París luego de la accidental revelación de su identidad de Búho por culpa de Ladybug, o cuando se vio víctima del ataque de Lady Wifi, o de Zombizou o de Inverso, e incluso cuando comenzó a perder su cabello. Una sensación de tristeza comenzaba a invadirle su cabeza mientras sentía sus pasos hacerse más y más lentos en el medio del patio.

No se daba cuenta del misterioso ser que estaba observando todo ese acontecimiento desde el tejado del Colegio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Veía como el señor Damocles se detenía finalmente casi en la mitad del patio y se presionaba más fuerte su cabeza con sus manos mientras aquella sensación de tristeza se hacía cada vez más fuerte y mientras esos recuerdos felices se esfumaban cada vez más y más de su interior.

Y fue por fin que, un instante después, el señor Damocles cayó de rodillas al piso con sus manos presionando fuertemente contra su cabeza mientras sentía como esa sensación de tristeza ya era incontenible y no podía pensar en nada más.

Alma Oscura, quien era el que miraba desde el tejado, sonrió con satisfacción al ver como el cuerpo de Señor Damocles, se convirtió entonces rápidamente en una estatua de piedra.

\- Funciona – susurró satisfecho al ver el petrificado cuerpo del Director

Se enderezó y saltó hacia el patio, cayendo desde una altura de más de 4 pisos, pero cayendo perfectamente ileso junto al cuerpo petrificado del director, se sintió satisfecho al ver que sus nuevos poderes habían funcionado perfectamente. Alma Oscura se acercó y le susurró con una sonrisa.

\- Ahora ya sabes cómo me hicieron sentir a mí

Javier Rodríguez ya no se encontraba ahí, ya no era él, Hawk Moth lo había transformado en algo nuevo y que sería el nuevo enemigo dispuesto a derrotar a Ladybug y Cat Noir. Se trataba de Alma Oscura, el nuevo villano que había consumido totalmente al inocente muchacho. Su piel, un poco más oscura que la de varios de sus compañeros, se había convertido en una piel totalmente gris, su ropa también se había transformado, mientras era Javier vestía una camiseta roja y pantalones azules, pero esas prendas se habían convertido en un traje de cuerpo completo totalmente negro con una capa del mismo color colgada a su cuello mientras que tenía un guante en su mano derecha de un color gris algo más oscuro que su nuevo color de piel. Sorprendentemente para Alma Oscura nadie más en el colegio lo vio entonces y no vio nada de lo que ocurría; el patio estaba entonces totalmente vacío debido a que la hora de clases aún no terminaba y todos los alumnos permanecían en los salones de clases.

\- Muy bien, Alma Oscura – escuchó que dijo Hawk Moth – ya has visto como funcionan tus poderes. Ahora sal y sigue repartiendo falsas ilusiones a todos quienes encuentres

\- Si, Hawk Moth – exclamó obedientemente mientras se disponía a irse por la puerta y continuar con su misión

En eso consistían principalmente sus poderes; Hawk Moth logró convencer a Javier de que él había sido víctima de una falsa ilusión, el intercambio a París, el cual sería algo inolvidable para él, una gran experiencia de vida, una gran cantidad de nuevos amigos, una cultura nueva y grandes aventuras que él tendría, pero todo eso se vio reemplazado por un humillante decreto que lo obligaba a regresar a su país sin apelaciones, aquella era la dura verdad que había tenido que enfrentarse y que había esfumado toda la felicidad que había obtenido hasta entonces. Como Alma Oscura era el momento de vengarse por aquellas falsas ilusiones y se encargaría de que todos los parisinos sintieran lo mismo que a él le habían hecho sentir. Dejaría una falsa ilusión en cada uno de ellos, algo que quisieran y que habían esperado con muchísima esperanza, tan solo para que aquello fuera el detonante que eliminara toda la felicidad y los buenos recuerdos de su interior, y que luego de que todos esos pensamientos fuesen drenados de sus interiores, entonces ese cuerpo vacío se convertiría en un cuerpo petrificado y sin emociones.

Sin embargo, antes de dejar el Colegio en dirección a las calles parisinas, se volteó una última vez, y desde la palma de su mano derecha comenzó a lanzar pequeñas esferas oscuras del tamaño de canicas, las cuales quedaron repartidas en diferentes lugares del patio, éstas cambiarían dependiendo de la persona que primero la viera. Unas 15 de estas pequeñas esferas se repartieron entre el patio, las escaleras y los pasillos de los pisos superiores.

"Qué gran sorpresa se llevarán todos al salir" pensó maliciosamente Alma Oscura mientras salía por la puerta y se disponía a buscar más gente que sufriera de la misma manera que él.

l

l

l

l

l

\- Muy bien todos – exclamó la profesora Mendeleiev mientras colocaba los cuatro tubos de ensayo rotulados llenos de etanol en un porta tubos sobre su mesa – esto es todo por hoy, para el próximo laboratorio continuaremos con la segunda parte

Todos dejaron los instrumentos utilizados limpios sobre sus mesones y guardaron sus cosas en sus mochilas, muchos aún sin mucho que decir, nadie en ese momento quería dirigirle la palabra a Chloé, ni siquiera Sabrina, quien se había negado a cargar su bolso cuando Chloé lo puso a su alcance y se comenzó a dirigir hacia su puerta, aún bastante molesta con la muchacha de cabello rubio, pero no pudo salir al ver cómo es que Marinette se acercaba y bloqueaba la puerta.

\- El señor Damocles no ha regresado – dijo ella – significa que aún no encuentra a Javier y él debe estar en algún lugar de la ciudad.

\- ¿Acaso no lo podemos llamar a su teléfono y ya? – preguntó de pronto Alix, quien estaba aún junto a su mesón

\- No se puede – respondió Rose desde el último mesón, todos se voltearon al ver a la pequeña muchacha de cabello rubio, ella se acercó a las pertenencias de Javier que aún permanecían ahí y tomó su teléfono – dejó su teléfono aquí antes de salir

Marinette suspiró.

\- Entonces tendremos que buscarlo por los alrededores – dijo ella - Quien pueda ayudar en buscarlo es bienvenido, los demás al menos intenten averiguar el lugar donde se está quedando y así…

En esos momentos las palabras de Marinette se vieron interrumpidas por un fuerte grito proveniente del patio.

\- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Era un sonido bastante fuerte producido por alguna garganta femenina, de inmediato Marinette, aún la más cercana a la puerta, la abrió para ver que había causado ese grito, se vio inmediatamente empujada hacia el exterior del laboratorio por la marea del resto de sus compañeros que se comenzaban a apretujar y a empujarse para poder salir del salón y ver que causó ese grito. Marinette fue la primera en poder ver el patio y poder tener una vista clara de lo que había ocurrido.

Lo que vio la llenó de horror.

El patio del Colegio se encontraba lleno de estudiantes de otros salones corriendo desesperados hacia la salida, todos los compañeros de Marinette miraban sorprendidos las reacciones de ellos, pero lo otro que llamaba la atención era ver que algunos alumnos, tanto del primer piso como los que bajaban las escaleras o algunos que caminaban en los pasillos de los pisos superiores parecían caminar mucho más lento, todos ellos se sostenían fuertemente sus cabezas con sus manos mientras sus pasos a cada momento parecían ralentizarse más y más. Sin embargo, lo que más impactaba de toda aquella escena era ver el centro del patio, en donde todos vieron una figura de piedra ahí, se encontraba de rodillas y parecía tener la forma del…

"¿… señor Damocles?" pensaron los alumnos que lo distinguieron desde la puerta del laboratorio.

¿Era eso una estatua del director? ¿Era eso lo que se encontraba ahí?

Esos pensamientos se formaron rápidamente en la cabeza de Marinette, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron al ver a todos los demás alumnos del Colegio y sus distintas reacciones: mientras algunos huían hacia la salida, otros se seguían sujetando con muchísima fuerza sus cabezas mientras se detenían donde sea que estuvieran. Fue entonces que, casi en secuencia, todos los alumnos que acababan de detenerse con sus manos sosteniendo sus cabezas comenzaban a tornarse grises y a convertirse en estatuas de piedra a imagen y semejanza de cómo lucían realmente.

\- ¡Se están convirtiendo en piedra! – súbitamente exclamó Adrien

Él comenzó a pasar junto al resto de los compañeros que le bloqueaban su vista, quedando al frente de todos junto a Marinette. Durante un ínfimo instante ella se sintió sonrojada al verse junto a él, pero rápidamente lo olvidó al darse cuenta que había un nuevo enemigo suelto en París.

\- ¡Un nuevo villano! – exclamó rápidamente Alya con emoción mientras también pasaba entre sus compañeros quedando al frente del grupo, y extrayendo su teléfono añadió – nuevo material para mi Ladyblog

Y rápidamente corrió hacia la salida.

Rápidamente Marinette y Adrien comenzaron a pensar internamente en la pregunta que estaba haciéndose obvia luego de todo lo ocurrido.

"¿Acaso Javier fue akumatizado?"

Ambos habían pensado en esa pregunta al mismo tiempo pero ninguno de ellos la había expresado en voz alta, ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

"¡Es momento de transformarse!" pensaron.

Pero para ello debían poder irse de ahí sin llamar la atención.

\- Bueno, si es que hay un enemigo suelto – intentó improvisar Marinette – debemos huir y ocultarnos

Adrien miró sorprendido la súbita petición de Marinette, justamente era lo que necesitaba para poder irse sin levantar sospechas, mentalmente le agradeció el que dijera eso, y aprovechó también de apoyarla.

\- Si, si – dijo entonces – debemos escondernos para que este nuevo enemigo no nos encuentre

De inmediato todos asintieron y comenzaron a dirigirse rápidamente a la salida con la intención de llegar a sus hogares lo más pronto posible. La última en salir del salón había sido Juleka. La tímida muchacha de cabellos morados no había salido tan rápidamente como todo el resto de sus compañeros, pensó de inmediato en Javier y se acercó a sus pertenencias, las guardó todas en el interior de la mochila de su amigo y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida cargando ambas.

"Se la regresaré en cuando lo vea" prometió mientras escapaba y se iba junto a Rose, quien la estaba esperando en la puerta del Colegio.

l

l

l

l

Rápidamente todos los alumnos del salón huyeron de la escuela, quedando solamente Marinette y Adrien. Ella no pudo sino sonrojarse al darse cuenta que estaban solamente ellos ahí.

\- ¿Y bien, Marinette? – preguntó Adrien, sin darse cuenta del rostro de Marinette cada vez más sonrojado - ¿Aún no te quieres ir?

\- Ehh… sí… sí – respondió algo nerviosa al estar junto a él – es solo que…

Giró ligeramente su vista y vio justamente la puerta que dirigía a los vestidores.

\- Tengo… ¡Tengo que ir a buscar algo a mi casillero! – logró responder

\- Oh, de acuerdo – respondió él, y para evitar que Marinette le preguntara lo mismo fue que respondió - ¡Yo tengo que…!

Levantó su vista hacia los pisos superiores e improvisó una nueva respuesta al ver la puerta de la biblioteca.

\- ¡Hay un libro que necesito para estudiar el fin de semana! ¡Tengo que ir a conseguirlo!

\- Entiendo – respondió ella – entonces… nos veremos el lunes. Cuídate mucho

\- Tú también – respondió él con una sonrisa

Marinette quedó un instante mirando cómo es que Adrien se dirigía hacia las escaleras y comenzaba a subir por ellas, mirándolo embobada y sonrojada, sin recordar los cuerpos petrificados junto a ella o que un enemigo estaba suelto por ahí, durante un instante sólo era ella mirando al muchacho que amaba en secreto mientras lo veía subir rápidamente las escaleras.

\- ¡Marinette! – escuchó de pronto - ¡Despierta! ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Marinette parpadeó un par de veces y reaccionó, bajó la vista y vio la roja cabeza de Tikki asomándose por su bolso.

\- ¡Oh, es cierto! – respondió ella volviendo en sí - ¡Vamos ya!

Y comenzó ella a correr hacia los vestidores. El patio en esos momentos se encontraba totalmente vacío, tan solo se encontraba ella corriendo junto a algunos cuerpos tanto de estudiantes como del director completamente convertidos en piedra.

El vestidor se encontraba completamente vacío, lo cual aprovechó Tikki para salir completamente del bolso de Marinette y colocarse frente a ella.

\- ¿Lista? – preguntó Marinette

La pequeña kwami asintió.

\- Muy bien ¡Transformación!

Se aclaró la garganta y exclamó:

\- ¡TIKKI, MOTAS!

l

l

l

Mientras tanto, Adrien acababa de llegar hasta el piso superior e ingresó sin perder más tiempo a la biblioteca. Tampoco había nadie en esos momentos, lo cual Plagg aprovechó para salir del bolsillo interno de la camiseta de Adrien.

\- ¡Ahhh! – exclamó Plagg rezongando - ¿No puede ser en un rato más? No pude dormir bien anoche

\- No seas perezoso, Plagg – respondió Adrien mientras veía a su kwami flotando sobre él – hay un enemigo que vencer

Estiró su brazo derecho con su mano empuñada y fuertemente exclamó:

\- ¡PLAGG, GARRAS FUERA!

l

l

l

Tanto Tikki como Plagg ingresaron en los respectivos miraculous de sus portadores y ambos comenzaron a transformarse en los dos superhéroes que se encargaban de proteger a París de las garras del malvado Hawk Moth, ambos debían encargarse de detener a Alma Oscura el próximo enemigo a quién debían enfrentarse.

Era el momento de Ladybug y Cat Noir.

l

l

l

(... continuará)


	12. Capítulo 9: Frente a frente

**Capítulo 9: Frente a frente**

Hawk Moth logró percibir con mucha fuerza las emociones negativas de Javier luego de que supiera sobre el fin de su intercambio, y es por eso que los poderes otorgados por él se trataban de dejar que los demás sintieran lo que él, sabía que el joven latino no podría negarse a esa gran oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo. Las oscuras esferas que se encontraba arrojando se convertirían en un objeto que la víctima deseaba tener, y cuando lo tomaba en sus brazos el objeto desaparecía mientras una pulsera aparecía y envolvía su muñeca, comenzando ésta a drenar todos las emociones positivas y buenos recuerdos que tenía, convirtiéndolo finalmente en una estatua de piedra sin ninguna emoción. Sin embargo, no solo le otorgó esa habilidad, sino que también le otorgó una gran agilidad gracias a la cual podía correr a gran velocidad y lograr grandes alturas con un solo salto, y también podía ser él capaz de bloquear muchos ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

Para el momento en que Ladybug y Cat Noir ya habían finalmente aparecido, Alma Oscura ya había recorrido a gran velocidad muchas calles de la ciudad dejando una considerable cantidad de esas esferas oscuras por donde pasaba, las cuales rápidamente y al igual que en el Colegio, comenzaron a cobrar a sus primeras víctimas.

Muchos inocentes ciudadanos parisinos se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por las calles cuando se detenían frente a donde esas pequeñas esferas se habían depositado, aunque en realidad ellos no las veían como tal, sino que podrían ver diferentes cosas, dependiendo de lo que desearan internamente.

"Oh, la revista que buscaba hace mucho tiempo" "Un collar como el que quería" "Un teléfono como el que siempre busqué" "La figura de acción que siempre quise" cualquiera de esos pensamientos terminaban siendo los últimos que aquellas víctimas pensaban justo antes de que tomaran aquel objeto ilusorio que de inmediato se esfumaba de sus manos y la pulsera en sus muñecas hacía su aparición, drenando cualquier emoción positiva que tuvieran.

l

l

l

l

Cat Noir salió de la biblioteca unos instantes después de que Ladybug saliera de los vestidores sin darse cuenta de la presencia del otro. Mientras Ladybug buscaba a Alma Oscura utilizando su yoyo como liana, Cat Noir se puso a buscarlo desde los techos de los edificios. Ladybug había salido hacia la izquierda del Colegio, mientras que Cat Noir se había ido por la derecha. Mientras Ladybug se encontraba observando todo mientras viajaba con su yoyo no pudo encontrar ningún rastro del nuevo enemigo, debido a que había tomado la dirección equivocada. Tardó un instante más en darse cuenta de aquello, por lo que decidió detenerse en la azotea del Le Grand Paris, uno de los edificios que estaba en su recorrido y comenzó a utilizar la pantalla de su arma para poder buscar alguna pista del paradero de ese nuevo enemigo. Por otra parte, Cat Noir había seguido una pista prometedora, ya que luego de un rato corriendo por los tejados en la ruta que seguía logró distinguir como es que Alma Oscura ya había pasado por algunas de las calles que observaba al lograr ver a varias personas ya petrificadas. En un momento Cat Noir se detuvo y decidió bajar a la calle y acercarse a un par de personas petrificadas en plena calle. Saltó desde el tejado en el que se encontraba, cayendo sin problemas en el piso y se acercó a ellas. Estas dos personas convertidas en frías estatuas de piedra se encontraban en la acera, ambos parecían ser jóvenes de su edad, tal vez un poco más mayores, uno de encontraba de rodillas y otro estaba de pie, en lo que se parecían era que ambos estaban con sus brazos sujetando sus cabezas, igual que el Señor Damocles y los alumnos que habían sido petrificados en el patio del Colegio. Estiró su mano hacia el joven petrificado de pie frente a él y tocó su cabeza. Debido a sus guantes no sintió la frialdad de su cuerpo pero si sintió la dureza de la roca.

En ese instante Cat Noir sintió como es que su vara en su mano izquierda comenzaba a sonar con una serie de pitidos, él lo levantó y lo colocó frente a sus ojos. Presionó el botón en forma de pata y se activó la pequeña pantalla que tenía. Una coqueta sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver cómo es que su amada Ladybug aparecía ahí.

\- Hola, mi lady – dijo coquetamente – te extrañé mucho… ¿Y tú a mí?

\- Ahora no – respondió ella seriamente – no hay tiempo para tus juegos. Hay un nuevo enemigo en París

\- Ya lo noté – respondió él aún con aquella sonrisa, y giró un poco la pantalla de la vara hacia el cuerpo petrificado junto a él – aquí hay unas víctimas suyas

Ladybug suspiró aliviada, el felino había logrado encontrar el rastro del nuevo enemigo.

\- Envíame tu posición – pidió ella – iré de inmediato

\- Está bien – respondió él – pero ten cuidado cuando vengas, aún no sabemos de que es capaz este nuevo enemigo

\- Lo sé… tú también, trataré de llegar lo más pronto posible. Mantente atento

\- De acuerdo – asintió mientras utilizaba su vara, mandándole su posición a la pantalla de su compañera de batallas

\- No estamos muy lejos – respondió ella al ver la ubicación de Cat Noir, llegaré en un par de minutos

\- Bien – respondió, y añadiendo un guiño y una sonrisita – nos vemos pronto, mi lady

\- Bah – respondió Ladybug con frustración girando sus ojos y terminando la comunicación

Se puso de pie desde la cornisa de la azotea y se dispuso a lanzar su yoyo para ir hacia donde estaba Cat Noir, pero justo antes de hacerlo se volteó debido a algo que le llamó su atención: Chloé no había aparecido durante todo ese rato, tal vez viendo por las cámaras de vigilancia o tal vez solo por coincidencia, Chloé siempre salía emocionada a ver a Ladybug siempre que ella se posaba en la terraza del hotel para intentar saludarla o para tomar una foto o para intentar que admirara alguna cosa suya. Sin embargo, durante ese rato que Ladybug estuvo en la terraza Chloé no había salido, pero a pesar de ellos no pensó mucho más en eso, tenía una misión que cumplir y se disponía en ese momento a reunirse con Cat Noir. Lanzó su yoyo hacia el frente hasta que se enganchó a otro edificio antes de saltar.

"Tal vez aún no regresa del Colegio" pensó antes de saltar desde la terraza yendo hacia donde se encontraba Cat Noir.

l

l

Mientras tanto el felino volvía a dejar su vara sobre su cola y se puso a esperar para que llegara su amada Ladybug, cuando algo en la figura de piedra frente a él lo detuvo. Fue algo que no se había dado cuenta en un comienzo pero al verlo desde otra perspectiva se dio cuenta de la oscura pulsera que colgaba en su muñeca derecha. Giró entonces su cabeza a la otra figura, viendo también que tenía una exactamente igual a la primera. A pesar de que eran de piedra reconoció casi de inmediato que eran exactamente igual a una que había visto antes.

"Javier" susurró con tristeza, confirmando por fin que el akumatizado de esta ocasión era su nuevo compañero de clases.

l

l

l

l

Para aquel entonces Alma Oscura se encontraba recorriendo París aleatoriamente caminando por los tejados arrojando una y otra vez aquellas oscuras esferas hacia los parisinos que por entonces caminaban por ahí. Desde que salió del Colegio hasta ese punto no había tardado mucho. Una maliciosa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro cada vez que veía a alguna nueva víctima a quien atacar, oculto desde los tejados podía estirar sus brazos libremente mientras lanzaba más y más de aquellas esferas. En ciertos momentos se detenía mirando con atención el objeto en el que se convertiría esa esfera el cual sería imposible resistir para aquella incauta e inocente víctima no querer recoger del suelo.

"Un suéter como el que siempre quise" "una guitarra eléctrica" "un peluche de hámster" Cualquiera fuese el deseo de la víctima, éste aparecía frente a ella, pero a todas esas víctimas, hombres, mujeres, niños o niñas, eran víctimas de esa trampa y se terminaban petrificando sin poder evitarlo.

Entonces, ya muchos de los compañeros de Marinette y Adrien se encontraban de regreso en sus hogares buscando protegerse del ataque, pero no todos habían ya llegado a sus hogares. Una de ellas se encontraba caminando sola por una calle empedrada en dirección a su hogar, su maleta café la sostenía firmemente de su mano mientras caminaba a paso firme. Durante un rato había corrido hasta que se cansó, varias veces se detuvo para quitarse su cabello de su rostro, ajustarse el cintillo de su cabeza o para acomodarse sus anteojos, pero se encontraba empeñada en llegar a su hogar pronto. Aún se encontraba molesta con Chloé luego de lo ocurrido en el salón y por eso no se encontraba con ella. Aún no creía que se había alzado de esa manera contra la chica que siempre había sido su mejor amiga, habiendo causado la expulsión de un chico especial para ella sólo por su egoísmo era algo que la hizo enojar demasiado, aunque lo más probable era que con el paso de los días terminara siendo todo normal y volvería a estar cerca a Chloé para cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Al fin y al cabo no tenía a nadie más con quien estar.

Su hogar no quedaba ya muy lejos, caminaría unas pocas cuadras para poder llegar y comenzar con su tarea, nada más podía hacer. Sabía que en esa ocasión no haría la tarea de Chloé, pero sentía que a pesar de eso haría la próxima, para cuando se le pasara el enojo contra ella y volviera a ser su mejor amiga otra vez. Sin embargo, poco antes de llegar a la esquina de esa calle pudo ver que había algo en el suelo a unos pasos de ella.

"¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó mientras se acercaba más

Mientras más se acercaba vio como es que ese objeto parecía ser una pequeña bolsa plástica cerrada, pero más emoción comenzó a sentir al darse cuenta que lo que ahí había parecía ser una bolsa de caramelos, de los mismos que Javier había repartido en la clase el primer día que llegó. Ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta que no recordaba haber visto esa bolsa mientras llegaba a esa calle debido a la emoción que comenzaba a aflorar en su interior al ver que sobre la bolsa se encontraba un pequeño trozo de papel blanco. Sin quererlo una sonrisa invadió su rostro mientras sus dos manos se juntaban y sus dedos se entrelazaban al leer la única frase en ese trozo de papel.

"De Javier"

No pensó en nada sospechoso entonces, ni siquiera en cómo es que esa bolsa de caramelos había aparecido de repente ni por qué es que una bolsa de caramelos que ni siquiera eran producidos en Francia con una nota supuestamente escrita por Javier aparecía tan súbitamente frente a ella. Olvidó repentinamente todos esos pensamientos, completamente obnubilada al ver aquello y comenzó rápidamente a sentir un enorme impulso de estirar sus brazos y tomar esa bolsa en sus manos. Rápidamente abrió su bolso y lo mantuvo en su mano derecha mientras se inclinaba y estiraba su brazo izquierdo para tomarlo.

Pero entonces:

\- ¡SABRINA, NO!

Pero ya era muy tarde para ella; la joven de cabello naranjo, hasta entonces emocionada mientras tomaba esa bolsa en su mano, vio como es que súbitamente ésta desaparecía y en vez de eso vio como aparecía una pulsera oscura en su brazo, la cual comenzó sin demora a hacer efecto en ella.

El fuerte grito que por poco detiene a Sabrina provenía de la acera del frente pero no se alcanzó a percatar sobre quién era a pesar de que la conocía. Alya fue quién había lanzado ese grito de advertencia. Durante un rato se encontraba registrando a diferentes víctimas del ataque de Alma Oscura con su teléfono para poder subir todo al Ladyblog, y por eso era que ya estaba comenzando a entender como atacaba. Había llegado justo a la calle en donde Sabrina se encontraba cuando ella pareció detenerse ante esa bolsa de caramelos e intentó advertirle que no la tomara al ya entender lo que pasaría si lo hacía. Su teléfono se mantenía firme en su mano. La grabación que captó el teléfono de Alya mostraba claramente como es que de los ojos de Sabrina comenzaban a aparecer lágrimas mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, y sus manos comenzaban a sostener su cabeza. Lo que no captaba su teléfono eran los recuerdos alegres de Sabrina que a cada momento se hacían más y más difusos en su cabeza. Alya rápidamente cruzó la calle que las separaba e intentó acercarse a Sabrina para ayudarla de alguna manera. Mantuvo su teléfono grabando mientras intentaba tomar uno de los brazos de Sabrina.

\- Sabrina – exclamaba Alya mientras la intentaba zarandear - ¡Sabrina, despierta!

Pero no vio ninguna reacción de su parte, tan solo vio como Sabrina se mantenía de rodillas y sus manos no parecían querer soltar de su cabeza debido a la gran fuerza aplicada. Entonces Alya miró a la pulsera que colgaba de la muñeca derecha de ella. Su teléfono enfocó hacia ella. Dudó un poco en acercase a tomarlo, pero decidió hacerlo y la tocó, con la esperanza de que tal vez podría quitársela, pero inmediatamente la retiró al sentir como un intenso dolor similar a una descarga eléctrica tocó sus dedos.

\- ¡AAHHH! – fue el grito que involuntariamente salió de su garganta

Su teléfono seguía grabando a pesar de haberse desestabilizado en ese momento, éste se mantenía en su mano izquierda mientras agitaba su mano derecha intentando aliviar ese fuerte dolor, había captado el grito de Alya y su errático movimiento de su mano derecha, pero a pesar de todo no quedaron marcas en su mano. Cuando ese dolor ya comenzó a remitir sostuvo su teléfono con más fuerza mientras volvía a enderezarse y mirar con impotencia como es que los movimientos de Sabrina se hacían cada vez más y más lentos mientras que ya no podía recordar aquellos momentos que la habían hecho sonreír anteriormente. Ya no recordaba el día que Chloé le obsequió un broche luego del incidente de Antibug y Desvanecida, o cuando Marinette le obsequió un tronco navideño para Navidad. Pero por sobre todo, uno de los recuerdos más valiosos de su vida, aquel que incluía a Javier ocurrido pocos días antes, también comenzaba a hacerse difuso en su cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como es que todos aquellos momentos tristes se sentían amplificados en su cabeza.

Fue entonces que por fin, ya sin recuerdos positivos en la cabeza de Sabrina y con una tristeza que ya la había invadido completamente y con su corazón latiendo con muy poca fuerza, Alya vio como los pies de Sabrina se comenzaban a tornar grises, y casi de inmediato ese color grisáceo comenzó a subir por sus piernas, su torso, sus brazos y finalmente su cabeza, quedando de esta manera convertida en una estatua de piedra. Alya entonces gimió con horror. Giró su teléfono hacia ella mirando con una mueca de espanto.

\- Lo que se ha registrado aquí ha sido una víctima del nuevo enemigo que hay en París – logró decir rápidamente – manténganse ocultos, no confíen en ningún objeto que encuentren en las calles y por favor, Ladybug y Cat Noir, si están viendo esto por favor lleguen pronto, París los necesita

Giró nuevamente el teléfono hacia el cuerpo petrificado de Sabrina, cuyo rostro de tristeza era bastante notorio, pero se enfocó en la pulsera, también convertida en una de piedra alrededor de la muñeca derecha de Sabrina, y dijo:

\- Estas pulseras al parecer son lo que causan esta petrificación en las víctimas – dijo como comentario final – Repito: eviten tocar cualquier cosa que encuentren por las calles

Presionó el botón rojo de su pantalla y la grabación terminó, y sin perder tiempo comenzó a subirla a su Ladyblog sin siquiera editarla, necesitaba transmitirle esa información a los dos superhéroes de París lo más pronto posible y esperaba de esa manera poder lograrlo, había descubierto cosas importantes con respecto a ese nuevo enemigo y ellos debían saberlo.

Alya no lo sabía, pero solo un par de minutos después, cuando Ladybug y Cat Noir se habían reunido luego de que él enviara su ubicación, habían comenzado a ver aquellos registros desde la pantalla del yoyo de Ladybug, pudiendo entender la manera en que este nuevo enemigo atacaba, pero por las palabras de Alya, más las pulseras que portaban los cuerpos petrificados de Sabrina y el joven que había estado junto a Cat Noir, Ladybug pudo confirmar quién era la pobre víctima de Hawk Moth.

"Javier" pensó tristemente.

Pero poco tiempo permanecieron en ese estado y volvieron a enfocarse en su misión.

\- ¿Y qué haremos? – preguntó el felino

\- Debemos saber donde se encuentra ahora – respondió ella – Alya nos ayudó a entender la manera en que ataca, pero ahora puede estar en cualquier lugar

Cat Noir asintió. Ambos sabían quién era el akumatizado pero no podían decir que era su compañero de clase por riesgo a revelar sus identidades, por lo que intentaron pensar en decir alguna cosa con respecto a él.

\- Siempre que alguien causa la akumatización de alguien – comentó ella – cuando él ya está akumatizado intenta vengarse de esa persona

Levantó su vista hacia Cat Noir, quien miraba atento lo que ella decía. Ambos internamente pensaron en el Alcalde Bourgeois al pensar en esa teoría. Sonaba algo bastante evidente que Javier akumatizado buscaría vengarse de él si es que un decreto alcaldicio le provocó eso, pero no podían decirlo directamente por temor a decir cosas que no deberían decirle al otro.

Ambos querían decir que ese nuevo enemigo tal vez quería viajar hasta el Ayuntamiento de París pero no podían decirlo directamente para evitar que el otro preguntara "¿Y cómo sabes eso de él?". Afortunadamente Cat Noir logró pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa para decir que fueran al Ayuntamiento.

\- Creo que irá al Ayuntamiento – dijo él mientras improvisaba la justificación – creo que la calle en la que Alya grabó ese video está en dirección hacia allá

Inmediatamente Ladybug agradeció con el pensamiento el que Cat Noir dijera eso.

\- ¡Si, exacto! – respondió ella apoyándolo aunque ni siquiera supiera que calle era ésa – creo que va hacia allá

Entonces un par de segundos de silencio volvieron a invadirlos hasta que por fin Ladybug logró decir algo más.

\- ¿Crees que quiera vengarse del alcalde Bourgeois? – preguntó

Cat Noir asintió.

\- Si es que va hacia allá entonces algo debió haber hecho él que causó que se akumatizara esta nueva víctima de Hawk Moth

"Si, envió un decreto alcaldicio que lo expulsaba de París" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Pero Ladybug continuó hablando luego de que ese pensamiento pasara por la cabeza de ambos:

\- Pronto averiguaremos que pasó entonces – asintió Ladybug – ahora vayamos hacia allá

Asintió nuevamente, haciendo que a continuación ambos dieran un gran salto hasta llegar al tejado del edificio junto a ellos, comenzando a correr por ahí en dirección al Hôtel de Ville, el Ayuntamiento de París. Fue un gran alivio para ambos poder decir que fueran hacia el Ayuntamiento sin la necesidad de explicar cómo es que lo sabían

l

l

l

l

Durante un comienzo Alma Oscura se encontraba caminando aleatoriamente por las calles parisinas, pero pronto pensó en el responsable de su furia y sus deseos de vengarse, aún no lo conocía, pero había sido de su parte aquel decreto que lo iba a regresar a su país y sabía que él sería de quien debería desquitarse lo más pronto posible. Esa persona correspondía al alcalde de París, no lo había visto en persona aún pero sabía que se llamaba André Bourgeois y era el padre de Chloé. Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro al imaginarse a ese hombre convertido en una estatua de piedra luego de la humillación causada por él.

Mientras aún era Javier no tenía ninguna idea de donde podía estar el Ayuntamiento de la ciudad, aún le faltaba tener algunos días para poder pasear por la ciudad y conocer más lugares que le gustaría conocer. Su primer fin de semana trató solamente de instalarse en la casona y recorrer los pocos lugares alrededor de ella, además de aprenderse el camino para llegar al Colegio, pero no había visto mucho más que unas pocas pinceladas del río Sena o la Torre Eiffel, y durante la semana su rutina solo se repartió entre la casona y el Colegio por lo que no pudo conocer mucho más. Pero ahora, convertido en Alma Oscura y sin la amable actitud propia de Javier, parecía conocer perfectamente en donde se encontraba el Ayuntamiento, por lo que comenzó a dirigirse hasta allá de la misma manera que Ladybug y Cat Noir: Corriendo por los tejados.

Desde su guarida, Hawk Moth miraba satisfecho el caos que su nuevo seguidor se encontraba realizando, y sabía ya que con lo que causaba ya comenzaba a llamar la atención de los dos superhéroes los cuales no tardarían en intentar detenerlo en su camino al Ayuntamiento.

\- Recuerda nuestro trato – escuchó entonces Alma Oscura en el interior de su cabeza – puedes lograr que todos los parisinos sientan lo que tú sentiste, pero recuerda que prometiste conseguirme los miraculous de Ladybug y Cat Noir, así que prepárate cuando se te crucen en tu camino

\- Lo sé, Hawk Moth – respondió Alma Oscura mientras se encontraba saltando de un tejado al otro – cuando aparezcan me encargaré de eso

Durante todo ese rato saltando por los tejados mantenía su palma derecha abierta, lanzando sus oscuras esferas hacia los suelos parisinos para que de esa manera lograra que más gente sintiera lo que él, no se detenía para ver en que se convertían las esferas, eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que todos quienes las tocaran quedarían convertidos en piedra.l

l

l

l

De repente el paso de Alma Oscura por los tejados se comenzó a ralentizar al sentir que ya no se encontraba solo por ahí. Se detuvo finalmente en un tejado rojo de una casa de tres pisos y miró alrededor. Sentía una perturbación en la suave brisa parisina que se encontraba en aquellos momentos de esa tarde de viernes, como si algo hubiera pasado y hubiera roto el camino calmo del viento. Empuñó sus brazos y se colocó en posición de ataque.

\- ¡Ahora!

Esa palabra inmediatamente causó reacción en Alma Oscura quien sintió como es que dos siluetas saltaban sobre el mismo tejado en el que se encontraba y se abalanzaban sobre él, una de ellas le arrojaba su yoyo mientras que el otro utilizaba su vara como un báculo con la intención de golpearlo. De un oportuno salto logró esquivar tanto el yoyo como la vara, al mismo tiempo que aquellas dos siluetas quedaban de pie sobre el mismo tejado en el que él se encontraba. El yoyo regresó a la mano de la chica mientras que la vara volvía a reducirse en tamaño y quedar del tamaño de una espada en las manos del chico, ambos empuñaban sus armas ante aquel enemigo de vestimenta, capa oscura y piel grisácea frente a ellos, quien volvía a caer de pie luego de esquivar esos ataques y colocarse en posición de ataque. Un tenso silencio se formó en ese tejado, los dos héroes contra el villano frente a ellos, todos se miraban desafiantes.

\- Así que ustedes son los famosos Ladybug y Cat Noir – comenzó diciendo Alma Oscura

\- Así es – respondió de inmediato la chica del traje rojo mientras empuñaba su yoyo - ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

Una maliciosa sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

\- Yo me llamo Alma Oscura – respondió él – y me alegra por fin poder verlos

En ese momento la imponente voz de Hawk Moth retumbó en su cabeza.

\- ¡Suficiente charla! – exclamó él con algo de molestia - ¡Quítales sus miraculous!

Asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza, preparándose para abalanzarse sobre ellos con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que mantenía en su rostro.

Entonces Ladybug y Cat Noir, aún frente a él, susurraron unas pocas palabras.

\- Recuerda su ataque principal – susurró ella mientras hacía girar su yoyo junto a ella – no toques ningún objeto que pueda aparecer frente a ti

\- Lo sé – respondió Cat Noir mientras sostenía con más fuerza su vara

Entonces Alma Oscura se lanzó sobre ellos, comenzando todos a batallar, él por intentar obtener sus miraculous, ellos por intentar inmovilizarlo y quitarle el objeto akumatizado que tuviese. Tanto como Ladybug como Cat Noir buscaban trabajar juntos, Cat Noir intentaba distraer a Alma Oscura haciendo que esquivara sus ataques mientras que Ladybug intentaba envolverlo con la cuerda de su yoyo. Sin embargo y a pesar de sus intentos, Alma Oscura resultó ser un enemigo bastante hábil y ágil para ellos, Cat Noir intentaba atacarlo con su vara, pero los esquivaba fácilmente con movimientos rápidos o bloqueándolo con sus brazos, mientras que Ladybug no lograba envolverlo con la cuerda de su yoyo debido a sus excelentes reflejos.

La pelea se siguió desarrollando sobre varios tejados pero aún sin un claro ganador, la malvada sonrisa del villano se contraponía a los serios rostros de Ladybug y Cat Noir, quienes varias veces se miraban entre sí para saber que más podían hacer.

A larga distancia él no parecía tener problemas al esquivar las armas de los héroes, lo que ninguno esperó es que de pronto ellos vieran que Alma Oscura se abalanzaba sobre ellos para comenzar a atacarlos con puños y pies en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Tanto Ladybug como Cat Noir pudieron evitar esos ataques de la misma manera que él esquivaba los suyos, convirtiéndose ésta en una pelea bastante pareja.

Pronto llegó el momento en el que Alma Oscura intentó atacarlos con su única arma disponible: Las pequeñas esferas oscuras que lanzaba de la palma de su mano derecha. En un momento que quedó frente a Cat Noir estiró su brazo y varias de esas pequeñas esferas comenzaron a ser lanzadas como balines hacia él, pero él las esquivó fácilmente haciendo girar su vara y utilizándola de escudo impidiendo el paso hacia él, misma cosa que hacía Ladybug al girar la cuerda de su yoyo cuando él la atacaba a ella.

La pelea recién comenzaba.

l

l

l

(... continuará)


	13. Capítulo 10: Ladybug en peligro

**Capítulo 10: Ladybug en peligro**

Ajena a este enfrentamiento, y a muchos kilómetros de donde esa lucha se estaba desarrollando, un pequeño barco se encontraba anclado en la ribera del río Sena y se mecía suavemente por el tranquilo movimiento del río. Dentro de ese barco, en el interior de su camarote, Juleka yacía en su cama. Había regresado luego del haber vuelto a toda velocidad desde el Colegio luego de enterarse la noticia de que había un nuevo enemigo en la ciudad. Sabía que Ladybug y Cat Noir ya se encontraban tras él. Se había despedido de Rose cuando ambas tomaron caminos distintos para irse a sus hogares. Su madre no se encontraba en el barco, pero si se encontraba su hermano Luka, apenas había ingresado al barco escuchó los suaves acordes de guitarra que salían de su camarote.

\- Ya llegué – había dicho ella suavemente

Luka no le respondió, pero ella sabía que él la había escuchado así que se dirigió a su camarote donde permaneció algunos minutos recostada sobre su cama mirando al techo. Usualmente los viernes luego del Colegio, de despedirse de sus amigos y al volver a su hogar, ella almorzaba, hacía sus deberes o tocaba su guitarra igual a como lo hacía Luka, pero aquella tarde algo parecía ser distinto. No sentía hambre y no se sentía con ganas de hacer nada más, su guitarra permaneció sobre el atril en la esquina de su camarote, tan solo permaneció recostada mirando el techo morado. Sentía que había algo que la estaba incomodando pero no podía asegurar que era. No podía estar segura que ese pensamiento que rondaba en la cabeza pudiese aún ser cierto, no podía aún estar segura que Javier era quien había sido akumatizado. La mochila que ella se había ofrecido a llevar para entregársela cuando lo viera de nuevo la había depositado sobre la silla de su escritorio y ahí permaneció un rato más. Por respetar su privacidad ella no la abrió en ningún momento, pero había procurado devolvérselo apenas lo viera.

Su cabello morado se encontraba un poco desordenado sobre su rostro mientras aún se encontraba mirando al techo y pensando. Se sentía segura estando en su habitación, sentía que ese nuevo enemigo no la atacaría si permanecía ahí y sentía que todo acabaría muy pronto, pero aun pensando en eso no podía sentirse tranquila, esa posibilidad que se encontraba en su cabeza era la que no la dejaba pensar en nada más. Sí, Javier realmente había recibido una orden injusta, sentía que a él se la enviaron sin ninguna razón. Sabía que él no había hecho nada malo en esa casi semana que llevaba en París, lo conocía desde hace 4 días pero realmente entre ambos se había formado una amistad bastante sólida. Ella tardaba mucho en confiar en un comienzo con cualquier persona que acababa de conocer y recordaba precisamente eso cuando lo vio en el momento que tuvo que pasar junto a él mientras subía las escaleras, pero luego de la presentación que la señorita Bustier le había pedido que hiciera todo pareció mejorar mucho entre ellos. La timidez entre ambos desapareció mientras los días continuaban y realmente se sentía cómoda estando con él. Eran de dos países y culturas completamente diferentes, pero había algo en él que le hacía sentir cómoda, él era gracioso, era inteligente, pero por sobre todo, era un buen amigo con ella. Juleka podía tener muchos defectos, podía ser tímida, no podía hablar mucho, podría mantenerse alejada de muchas cosas que podrían estar pasando, pero a pesar de todo eso, él hizo de lado todos aquellos defectos que ella consideraba que tenía y se acercó voluntariamente a hablar con ella para intentar conocerla. Realmente se sentía feliz de haberlo conocido, pero ahora se sentía triste porque tendría que irse.

Suspiró contenidamente durante un instante. Estiró su mano y tomó su teléfono colocado sobre la mesa de noche junto a su cama. Podría estar casi segura que Javier realmente era la nueva víctima akumatizada, y lo terminó ya confirmando luego de ver el video del Ladyblog que Alya había subido hacía menos de media hora y que ya tenía más de 60 reproducciones, pero, a pesar de ver en ese video como es que Sabrina se convertía en piedra aunque Alya lo intentara evitar y Alya advirtiera que tuvieran cuidado con lo que encontraran en el suelo, no se veía aún ninguna imagen de él, aún no se imaginaba como era, pero las pulseras que tenían las víctimas petrificadas eran exactamente iguales a la que tenía su amigo. Levantó un poco su cabeza y la giró hacia la silla de su escritorio en donde aún permanecía la mochila de Javier. Recordó todos esos momentos agradables que pasó con él y todos esos momentos en que se sentía feliz estando con él. Ya podía estar segura de que el nuevo villano era él, pero en el fondo sentía que podría volver a encontrarlo y poder volver a hablar con él, al menos una última vez y para poder entregarle sus cosas. Fue así que finalmente se levantó de su cama, se ordenó un poco su cabello que se había desordenado, tomó la mochila de Javier y salió de su camarote. La guitarra de Luka seguía sonando desde el otro camarote.

\- Voy a salir – exclamó ella

Luka la había escuchado y asintió con su cabeza.

l

l

l

l

Desde su guarida, Hawk Moth miraba con satisfacción el desempeño de Alma Oscura en esa lucha y la manera en que mantenía entre las cuerdas a Ladybug y Cat Noir, ellos comenzaban de poco a cansarse mientras que Alma Oscura permanecía aún con bastante energía en su interior. Durante mucho rato ellos permanecían blandiendo sus armas mientras lo atacaban de diferentes maneras, pero él podía esquivar tanto su vara como su yoyo de manera bastante hábil. De manera similar ambos ya comenzaron a mostrar cansancio en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y mientras intentaban atacarlo con puños y patadas él también podía evitarlas con bastante facilidad, al mismo tiempo ambos debían esquivar una y otra vez las esferas oscuras que él lanzaba desde su palma derecha, lo que causó que el cansancio cada vez mayor comenzara a mermar sus desempeños en la lucha. Tanto Ladybug como Cat Noir comenzaron ya a respirar más pesadamente y sus ataques ya no resultaban tan precisos o rápidos como los primeros.

\- ¡Es momento! – exclamó entonces Hawk Moth al ver los claros gestos de cansancio de parte de los dos héroes - ¡Están expuestos! ¡Atácalos con tu poder!

Asintió con la cabeza mientras esa sonrisa aumentaba en su rostro. Estiró su mano y apuntó hacia Ladybug, y desde su palma disparó más esferas oscuras, pero ella logró reaccionar a tiempo sin que le cayera ninguna, pero ya el cansancio no le permitía intentar detener a Alma Oscura.

Entonces Ladybug se acercó a Cat Noir, y al oído le dijo.

\- No podremos derrotarlo de esta manera, necesito utilizar mi Amuleto Encantado, pero no podré usarlo aquí si es que Alma Oscura nos sigue atacando con sus poderes

Cat Noir asintió.

\- Ve a un lugar más tranquilo – le susurró – yo te cubriré

\- De acuerdo – le respondió ella – pero ten cuidado

Y ante esas palabras Ladybug lanzó su yoyo hacia otro edificio y dio un salto para irse hacia otro tejado más tranquilo y alejado. En un comienzo Alma Oscura miró con extrañeza aquello, pero de inmediato escuchó una fuerte orden de Hawk Moth.

\- ¡Usará su Amuleto Encantado! – escuchó en sus oídos - ¡No dejes que lo logre! ¡Ve tras ella!

\- … de acuerdo – susurró él disponiéndose a perseguir a Ladybug por los edificios

Cat Noir vio como es que el enemigo se disponía a perseguir a Ladybug hacia donde ella había ido, por lo que de inmediato se cruzó en su camino con su vara estirada al tamaño de una espada.

\- ¡No te irás de aquí! – exclamó él

Alma Oscura ya había comenzado a correr hacia el punto en donde Ladybug había saltado y se encontraba listo para perseguirla, pero vio como Cat Noir interfería el paso. Se colocó firme mientras sostenía firmemente su vara.

\- ¡Vamos! – exclamaba el felino desafiándolo - ¡Enfréntate a mí!

En esos momentos, Ladybug ya había logrado alejarse una cantidad considerable de la azotea en donde se encontraban luchando, había llegado a otra azotea de otro edificio, uno un poco más bajo que en el que estaban antes y ahí ya sintió que estaba a considerable distancia para poder utilizar el objeto que apareciese de su Amuleto Encantado. Al momento de llegar a esa azotea no había ninguna persona, tal sólo había un par de palomas apoyadas en la cornisa del edificio, pero éstas escaparon ante la sorpresiva llegada de Ladybug. Sin embargo, y antes de utilizar su Amuleto Encantado se detuvo; aquella larga carrera y aquella extensa pelea la había dejado agotadísima y no podía siquiera respirar bien. Apenas había llegado a esa azotea cayó de rodillas y sobre sus manos totalmente exhausta, de esa manera permaneció unos pocos segundos intentando recuperar el aire perdido luego de todo ello.

\- ¡Uff! – exclamó mientras tomaba aire - ¡Estoy agotada!

Un par de segundos más permaneció así, pero cuando se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para poder mantenerse de pie lo hizo, y fuertemente sostuvo su yoyo en su mano.

\- Muy bien… - susurró, y aclarándose la garganta mientras lanzaba su yoyo hacia arriba exclamó - ¡Amuleto Encan…!

Pero entonces se detuvo súbitamente, pero no porque quiso, sino porque en ese mismo momento sintió como su cabeza era rodeada y una fuerte presión cubría su boca impidiendo que pudiese terminar su frase, por lo que su yoyo regresó inofensivamente a su mano. Ladybug intentó girar su cabeza, pero ya había de inmediato comprendido con horror que Alma Oscura había logrado eludir a Cat Noir y había logrado perseguirla y encontrarla. El rostro de Ladybug se llenó de horror al sentir que Alma Oscura la había sujetado de su cabeza con su brazo y no podía moverse de ahí. Intentó desesperadamente patearlo con sus piernas libres pero no pudo atinarle de alguna manera.

\- ¡Suéltame! – intentó exclamar ella por debajo de su mano enguantada

Alma Oscura se sentía a salvo de las patadas que desesperadamente Ladybug intentaba atestarle, había logrado escaparse de Cat Noir y había logrado seguir a Ladybug, viendo sin problemas en que azotea había aterrizado y la persiguió rápidamente saltando por los tejados y corriendo a gran velocidad, y llegando hasta esa azotea con un gran salto desde la azotea contigua.

\- Creo que ahora no puedes escapar – susurró maliciosamente junto al horrorizado rostro de Ladybug mientras sostenía fuertemente su brazo derecho con el suyo

Fue entonces que Cat Noir había logrado llegar a esa azotea; no había podido detener a Alma Oscura durante mucho tiempo en la otra azotea debido a que él intentó inmovilizarlo con su vara, pero simplemente distrajo al felino lanzándole más esferas oscuras, él las esquivó pero bajó durante un instante la guardia permitiéndole al villano arrebatarle su vara de sus manos y la lanzó con fuerza en dirección opuesta a donde había ido Ladybug, y sin más opciones él tuvo que ir rápidamente a recuperarla, permitiéndole a Alma Oscura ir tras Ladybug. Cat Noir no había demorado más de 15 segundos en ir a recuperar su vara que cayó en la canaleta de una casa de dos pisos cerca de donde estaban, pero esos 15 segundos fueron suficientes para que Alma Oscura pudiese encontrar y atrapar a Ladybug. Justo que llegó a la azotea miró aquella escena en la que su amada Ladybug estaba aún siendo sujetada por él, pero para su máximo horror vio el brazo derecho sosteniendo fuertemente el de Ladybug, comprendiendo lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¡NOOOO! – exclamó desesperado acercándose a ellos - ¡DÉJALA!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues una de las esferas oscuras salió de la palma de Alma Oscura que sin ningún obstáculo tocó a Ladybug y de inmediato se deshizo al contacto con ella. En ese mismo instante Cat Noir vio como es que los ojos de Ladybug se abrían hasta el límite y un grito de desesperación salió de su garganta. Ya sin necesidad de tenerla sujetada más tiempo, Alma Oscura la soltó, cayendo ella de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Para el horror de Cat Noir, y la satisfacción de Alma Oscura y Hawk Moth, en la muñeca de Ladybug había aparecido una oscura pulsera, ya lista para encargarse de eliminar todos aquellos positivos recuerdos en su cabeza y lista para convertir en piedra a la superheroína de París.

Alma Oscura ya sabía que Ladybug era inofensiva, viendo cómo es que se mantenía de rodillas y una mueca de tristeza invadía su rostro, no faltaba mucho para que se convirtiera en una completamente inofensiva escultura de piedra.

\- Buen trabajo – escuchó él la imponente voz de Hawk Moth - ¡Ahora quítale sus aretes antes de que se convierta en piedra!

\- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió él acercándose tranquilamente a Ladybug

Ladybug no podía hacer nada en esos momentos, sentía como una enorme sensación de tristeza invadía toda su cabeza y no la dejaba pensar bien, sentía como iban a comenzar a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos y como es que sus recuerdos preciados comenzaban a nublarse. Sus dientes estaban fuertemente apretados mientras comenzaban a brotar las primeras lágrimas por debajo de su antifaz. No llegó a sentir en ningún momento como es que Alma Oscura se acercaba a ella y acercaba sus manos hacia su oreja izquierda.

Pero, encontrándose tan ensimismado en quitarle los aretes a Ladybug, no se dio cuenta y pareció olvidar completamente que Cat Noir se encontraba en esa misma azotea, y en su rostro se veía una clarísima expresión de furia al ver a Ladybug siendo víctima del ataque de Alma Oscura y encontrándose totalmente indefensa. Con aquella misma mueca de furia dio unas largas y veloces zancadas y se acercó a ambos, y antes de que Alma Oscura pudiese tocar los aretes de Ladybug, él alcanzó a ver como es que Cat Noir la cargaba y escapaba de la azotea con ella en sus brazos dando un gran salto desde ahí.

Por un par de segundos Alma Oscura se quedó en ese mismo lugar con su mano izquierda estirada, tardando un poco en reaccionar ante esa inesperada acción de parte de Cat Noir. La poderosa voz de Hawk Moth en su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar.

\- ¡Están escapando! – exclamó - ¡Ve por ellos!

Alma Oscura se puso de pie y fue hacia el borde de la azotea y dio una mirada hacia las azoteas de los otros edificios intentando localizar a los dos héroes fugitivos. Giró su cabeza también hacia las calles contiguas intentando ver si había ido por ahí.

\- ¡No te quedes ahí! – Hawk Moth le ordenó fuertemente - ¡Búscalos!

No logró darse cuenta hacia donde habían escapado, pero a pesar de todo dio un salto hacia la azotea frente a él intentando ubicarlos bajo esa nueva perspectiva, pero tampoco los encontró, ni en las azoteas, ni en los techos ni en las calles cercanas. Sus pasos se ralentizaban más mientras saltaba entre los diferentes techos o azoteas al darse cuenta que les había perdido el rastro.

\- ¡Eres un inútil! – exclamó Hawk Moth totalmente molesto - ¡Los has perdido!

\- Sé que volverán – susurró Alma Oscura – pero mientras tanto me ocuparé de algo más

Giró entonces su cuerpo a una dirección específica mientras se encontraba de pie en aquel tejado rojo y una maliciosa sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro. Sus ojos no podían verlo desde ahí, pero sabía que se encontraba mirando en dirección al Ayuntamiento de París.

\- … iré a hacerle una visita al alcalde Bourgeois

Hawk Moth suspiró entonces, Alma Oscura había perdido el rastro de Ladybug y Cat Noir y Ladybug estaba a punto de convertirse en piedra sin haberle podido quitar sus aretes, existía una posibilidad de recuperarlos si es que volvía a encontrarla, pero para entonces debía esperar a que salieran de su escondite para poder enfrentarse de nuevo a él, al menos Cat Noir, quien aún no se había visto afectado por los ataques de Alma Oscura. Sabiendo que debía causar más caos para que al menos Cat Noir apareciera fue que concedió el deseo de venganza de Alma Oscura contra el alcalde Bourgeois. Vio entonces como él dio un gran salto y se dirigió en dirección al Ayuntamiento, listo para vengarse del alcalde que lo estaba enviando de vuelta hacia su país.

l

l

l

l

Cat Noir había logrado eludir a Alma Oscura luego de ese gran salto que hizo desde la azotea, pero debía pensar en donde esconderse si no quería que los atrapara. Alma Oscura se había convertido en uno de los villanos más complicados a los que habían tenido que enfrentarse; podía detener cualquier ataque de sus armas, podía defenderse muy bien en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y no parecía tener ni un atisbo de cansancio. Todo eso, más el hecho de tener que estar esquivando todas las esferas que les arrojaba, fue algo que los dejó al borde del agotamiento. Y para complicar más las cosas, Ladybug había recibido el impacto de una de aquellas esferas, la cual luego se convirtió en la pulsera que se encontraba luciendo en su muñeca derecha por sobre su traje rojo y había causado que ella no se moviera más mientras seguían brotando lágrimas de sus ojos y sus brazos no parecían querer soltarse de su cabeza, todo aquello mientras se encontraba sobre los brazos de su compañero felino. Al aterrizar en el suelo luego de aquel salto debió buscar rápidamente un camino por donde escapar, pero sentía que sería imposible poder escapar de él, especialmente porque tenía que cargar a Ladybug en sus brazos. Rápidamente se volteó para mirar el frente del edificio sobre el cual estaban. Correspondía a una casa de tres pisos y la puerta estaba cerrada, pero se sintió aliviado al ver cómo es que una de las ventanas del tercer piso se encontraba abierta. Rápidamente, y sosteniendo con más fuerza a Ladybug, dio un gran salto e ingresó por ella a esa antigua casa, cerrando rápidamente la ventana y esperando que Alma Oscura no lo hubiese visto. Esperaba que no fuese así, ya que entre que logró cargar a Ladybug hasta que ingresó a esa ventana no habían pasado más de 10 segundos, el tiempo justo para que pudiese entrar antes de que Alma Oscura se diese cuenta que habían logrado esconderse en el mismo edificio sobre el que estaban. Respiró aliviado al ver desde la ventana cerrada que el enemigo saltaba de la azotea del edificio y se alejaba en dirección al otro edificio de enfrente y desaparecía de su vista, pero su momento de calma se terminó de inmediato al sentir como es que Ladybug apretaba más fuerte sus músculos, sus manos presionaban más fuerte la cabeza y sus dientes se presionaban más y más entre sí. Cuando Cat Noir se volteó se dio cuenta que habían entrado a una de las habitaciones de esa casa, no había nadie, el piso de madera antigua se veía reluciente y la cama se encontraba ordenada, Cat Noir dejó a Ladybug sobre la cama y rápidamente intentó hacerla reaccionar.

\- Ladybug – decía él zarandeándola desesperadamente - ¡Ladybug! ¡Por favor reacciona!

Ladybug no decía nada, sus manos se mantenían firmemente sosteniendo su cabeza mientras sus ojos llorosos se comenzaban a cerrar. Cat Noir no podía ver dentro de la mente de su compañera y no se daba cuenta que sus recuerdos felices se hacían cada vez más y más borrosos. Comenzaba a olvidar aquellos recuerdos de felicidad, el haber ganado el concurso de diseño de sombreros, el último gran cumpleaños que tuvo, los momentos alegres con sus amigos. Las veces en que Adrien tomaba sus manos.

\- ¡Ladybug, reacciona! – seguía exclamando Cat Noir mientras intentaba separar sus manos de su cabeza - ¡No te rindas!

Pero Ladybug no reaccionaba, rápidamente todos sus recuerdos positivos se nublaban más y más en su cabeza, pero entonces sintió como sus recuerdos negativos, las constantes decepciones de cuando quería reunirse con Adrien que causaban que él no se presentaba, la vez que casi se mete en problemas por culpa de Chloé, cuando su habitación fue mostrada en vivo a todo París revelando todas las imágenes de Adrien, entre otras, las sentía con más y más intensidad, comenzando a causar en ella una poderosa sensación de influjos negativos, y más y más la paralizaban.

La vista de Cat Noir entonces se desvió hacia la pulsera que colgaba de la muñeca derecha de Ladybug, a todas luces lo que causaba su actitud, sabía que si no actuaba rápido Ladybug sería convertida en piedra, y rápidamente soltó los brazos de Ladybug y acercó sus manos hacia la pulsera, pero apenas la tocó un fuerte dolor similar a una descarga eléctrica invadió ambas manos y causaron que la soltara.

\- ¡AAAAYY! – exclamó sin querer alejando sus manos de ella y comenzando a sacudirse sus manos para intentar disminuir ese fuertísimo dolor

Esa pulsera causaba una dolorosa sensación y no podía quitársela, pero sabía que eso era lo que estaba drenando todos los pensamientos positivos de Ladybug, y era también lo que estaba causando que se comenzara a petrificar. Debía pensar en una manera diferente de terminar con ese estado de su compañera.

Pero justo entonces:

\- ¡AAAHHH! – súbitamente gritó Ladybug

Cat Noir se sobresaltó, de ninguna manera esperaba que Ladybug gritara de esa manera, pero miró entonces sus piernas, y miró horrorizado como éstas comenzaban a tornarse de color gris, comenzando en la punta de sus pies y comenzando a expandirse. Estaba comenzando a petrificarse.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! – exclamó desesperado el felino viendo como el cuerpo de Ladybug estaba a punto de convertirse en piedra.

Desesperado, y ya sin ninguna otra opción, no le quedó otra que recurrir a su habilidad especial. Levantó su mano derecha y exclamó fuertemente:

\- ¡CATACLYSM!

Era ésa la última opción que quedaba, Cat Noir acababa de invocar su poder especial de destrucción en la palma de su mano, y con éste rápidamente tocó la pulsera que tenía Ladybug. No le importaba si volvía a sentir ese dolor similar a un impacto eléctrico, pero era lo único que entonces podía hacer mientras veía que el color gris ya había cubierto toda la pierna izquierda y hasta la pantorrilla derecha de Ladybug.

El dolor había regresado en el momento que había tocado la pulsera, pero debió morderse sus labios mientras mantenía su mano tocando la pulsera durante ese corto instante en que ese dolor era inmenso, pero logró darse cuenta que había logrado lo propuesto, pues vio como es que la pulsera de pronto se tornó café y comenzó a deshacerse, pudiendo entonces liberar la muñeca de Ladybug.

l

Entonces vio como Ladybug volvía a abrir sus ojos y sus manos se soltaban de su cabeza. Cat Noir respiró aliviado mientras se sacudía su mano derecha luego de esa nueva sensación de fuerte dolor al ver que Ladybug volvía a reaccionar. Lo primero que entonces hizo Ladybug fue restregarse sus ojos aún húmedos y miró alrededor, vio que se encontraba recostaba sobre esa cama y como es que Cat Noir se encontraba de pie junto a ella.

\- ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó ella

No parecía recordar nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos, y por poco pensó que todo parecía estar normal, pero cuando miró hacia sus piernas se sobresaltó enormemente y su corazón dio un enorme salto de horror. Intentó sentarse sobre la cama al ver cómo es que toda su pierna izquierda se encontraba petrificada y la derecha se encontraba petrificada hasta la altura de su rodilla. Acercó sus manos a sus piernas, sintiendo al tacto la fría y dura sensación de piedra, no sentía tampoco nada de sensibilidad al tacto, era como si estuviera tocando piedra, pero no parecían esas ser sus piernas, no sentía ninguna sensación al tocarlas.

\- ¡¿Qué me ha pasado?! – le preguntó a Cat Noir al ver el estado en el que quedaron sus piernas

\- Alma Oscura te atacó – respondió el felino restregándose su mano derecha con su otra mano – por poco te convierte en piedra

\- No… no recuerdo nada – dijo ella mientras aún se encontraba sobándose sus piernas – solo recuerdo que me atrapó, pero nada más

Volvió entonces a mirar sus piernas mientras detenía sus manos sobre ellas.

\- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – preguntó ella – no puedo hacer mucho si mis piernas son de piedra

\- Ya veremos que hacer – respondió su compañero, y con una coqueta sonrisa – si es necesario te cargaré, mi Bugaboo

\- No empieces – respondió frunciendo el ceño

Cat Noir pudo sentirse tranquilo de que Ladybug no se hubiese petrificado completamente pero debían ver si era posible que pudiese ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Puedes mover tus piernas? – le preguntó entonces

Ella intentó responder aquella pregunta moviendo primero su pierna izquierda, pero solo logró levantarla un poco sin poder doblarla, a continuación intentó mover su pierna derecha, ésta pudo hacerlo con algo más de facilidad debido a que solo se encontraba petrificada hasta la rodilla, pero tan solo pudo flexionarla un poco.

\- Creo que tendrás que ayudarme a ponerme de pie si queremos derrotar a Alma Oscura – dijo

Pero entonces se callaron un instante al sentir como es que se oían pasos provenientes del pasillo de esa casa. Tanto Ladybug como Cat Noir giraron sus cabezas hacia la puerta mientras escuchaban como una llave era introducida desde afuera y la puerta se abría. Vieron entonces como es que una señora algo mayor abría la puerta y los miraba. Había escuchado los pasos y el grito de Ladybug antes de comenzar a petrificarse y subió a ver quién era el que estaba ahí, pero aquella inquietud se vio rápidamente reemplazada por una sensación de sorpresa al ver a los dos superhéroes de París ahí.

\- Ladybug… Cat Noir – exclamó sorprendida - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Cat Noir miró a la mujer frente a ellos, por alguna razón sintió un poco de incomodidad al ser descubierto junto a Ladybug en esa habitación.

\- Solo nos ocultamos de un enemigo – respondió de inmediato – atacó a Ladybug y no teníamos otro lugar donde ocultarnos

Ladybug asintió con su cabeza mientras se intentaba incorporar con sus brazos. La mujer ya mayor de cabello café frente a ellos ingresó a la habitación y se acercó a la chica.

\- El enemigo al que nos enfrentamos atacó a Ladybug y por poco la petrifica – continuó explicando – no nos quedó otra que escapar y ocultarnos de él, y logré ver la ventana de esta habitación abierta

Ella se colocó junto a la cama y tocó las sólidas piernas de Ladybug.

\- Comprendo – dijo ella luego de comprobar lo que acababa de decir Cat Noir – yo creí que había algún ladrón dentro de esta habitación. Esta habitación la utiliza un chico latinoamericano que vino de intercambio, no lo vi entrar y por eso subí a investigar

Ante esas palabras de inmediato Ladybug y Cat Noir miraron la habitación, ambos haciéndose la misma pregunta en sus mentes.

"¿Es aquí donde se está quedando Javier?" pensó cada uno.

Cada uno creyó reconocer algunas cosas que le pertenecían a su compañero de clases. Ladybug vio como había una pila de camisetas dobladas sobre el escritorio, le pareció ver que la primera era la misma que había utilizado dos días atrás en clases, mientras que Cat Noir vio un par de zapatillas deportivas iguales a las que Javier había utilizado el día anterior en la clase de Educación Física junto al armario de la habitación.

La casualidad había causado que ambos llegaran hasta el lugar en donde él se estaba quedando.

\- Pero en fin – continuó diciendo Cat Noir – debemos continuar con la lucha contra Alma Oscura

\- ¿No hay nada de aquí que necesiten? – preguntó la señora Marie, la señora que se encontraba ahí con ellos con la intención de ayudarles

Ninguno de ellos alcanzó a responder, en vez de eso los tres escucharon una serie de agudos pitidos provenientes de la mano derecha de Cat Noir, él la levantó y vio como es que una parte de la pata de su anillo comenzaba a desaparecer. Su transformación estaba a punto de terminarse. Entonces asintió con su cabeza a la pregunta que acababan de hacerles.

\- ¿Por casualidad, le queda alguna habitación libre a la que pueda ir? – preguntó entonces él - ¿… y un trozo de camembert?

l

l

l

(... continuará)


	14. Capítulo 11: En la oficina del Alcalde

**Capítulo 11: En la oficina del Alcalde Bourgeois **

André Bourgeois era el alcalde de París y en ese cargo ya llevaba varios períodos, y a pesar de su disfuncional familia, una esposa engreída y bastante estricta con quienes la rodeaban y una hija exigente y bastante similar a su madre, él era considerado un buen alcalde en la ciudad. Cometía de vez en cuando algunos errores como cualquier otra persona, como el programa del Basurero Espacial o el hecho de que tuviese que cambiar algunas cosas establecidas para darle la razón a su familia. Diariamente tenía que oficiar distintas cosas en función a su cargo, como inauguraciones de edificios, discursos a los habitantes, recibimiento de visitas importantes o ejercer como ministro en algunos matrimonios, un trabajo extenuante pero que para él era algo agradable de hacer y que le causaba mucho orgullo realizar. A su oficina había regresado hacía una media hora luego de la inauguración de un nuevo complejo de departamentos a las afueras de la ciudad. Había sido un día relativamente tranquilo para él; al llegar a primera hora de la mañana se encargó de promulgar varios decretos que habían quedado sobre su escritorio del día anterior, después de eso fue llevado a la inauguración de ese complejo y había regresado. Apenas llegó se puso a almorzar y después regresó a su oficina. Durante el resto de ese día le tocaba revisar otros papeles que tenía en el escritorio y luego tendría que oficiar de ministro en un nuevo matrimonio que estaba programado para esa misma tarde. Un día bastante tranquilo en resumen.

No tardó mucho en revisar y firmar los papeles pendientes que le quedaban por revisar, simplemente eran de los presupuestos asignados para la iluminación de los Campos Elíseos, la mantención de la Torre Eiffel y para los trabajos de jardinería de la Plaza del Trocadero. Aquella misma mañana había revisado con bastante rapidez los decretos que faltaban por promulgar pensando que no tendría tiempo para revisarlos en ese período entre que regresaba del almuerzo y el comienzo del matrimonio que debía oficiar, pero cuando terminó de revisar esos papeles del presupuesto se dio cuenta que había exagerado y que había sobrado mucho tiempo. Al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que aún faltaba poco más de una hora para oficiar ese matrimonio y pudo haberlos revisado con más calma. A su alcance había una pequeña bandeja plateada con una taza de café y un par de macarons traídos por uno de los encargados del comedor mientras él revisaba los presupuestos. De vez en cuando bebía un pequeño sorbo de la taza y comía un trozo de los macarons, pero se mantenía enfocado en su trabajo. Cuando terminó de hacer esa tarea dejó los papeles archivados en una carpeta y la colocó en la esquina del escritorio junto a la bandeja y la taza ya vacía, quedando ya con una tarea menos que hacer.

Los decretos que había revisado en la mañana habían quedado en la esquina derecha del escritorio y aún permanecían ahí. Luego de que pasaban por sus manos un asistente se los llevaba, éste los transcribía a formato digital y luego los regresaba a la oficina para que el alcalde los guardara, pero ellos aún permanecían ahí. Eran los mismos papeles que él había revisado rápidamente esa mañana y que había dejado firmados la tarde anterior. Estiró su mano y los alcanzó, en total ahí contó 9 papeles, casi todos ellos relacionados a alguna orden que debía ser cumplida lo más pronto posible. Lo que faltaba hacer con ellos era colocarlos dentro de uno de los grandes archivadores que estaban colocados en uno de los tantos libreros que adornaban las paredes de la oficina. Tomó esos decretos y se dispuso a ponerse de pie para guardarlos, pero hubo algo que se lo impidió.

Tenía bastante tiempo de sobra y no se sentía apurado, por lo que se animó a volver a leer esos decretos que habían sido promulgados esa misma mañana y que no había visto con mucha atención, los había firmado el día anterior pero quiso volver a verlos.

El primero era una orden para revisar posibles fuentes de contaminación del río Sena cerca de un restaurante, el otro era para ordenar el cierre de una fuente de soda por temas sanitarios, otro era para limpiar la fachada de uno de los edificios patrimoniales de la ciudad que había sido víctima de vandalismo, y así sucesivamente. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando llegó hasta el noveno decreto, sus ojos se abrieron hasta el límite cuando leyó aquel decreto que él no recordaba en absoluto.

"Por orden del presente decreto de parte de la oficina del alcalde André Bourgeois se ordena la inmediata e inapelable cancelación del intercambio estudiantil del estudiante Javier Rodríguez, actualmente estudiando en el Colegio Françoise Dupont, y su consiguiente retorno a su país en un plazo no superior a 24 horas posterior a la promulgación de este decreto."

"Yo no escribí esto" de inmediato pensó "¿Quién es Javier?"

Se sorprendió al ver ese decreto mezclado entre todos los otros que realmente había visto el día anterior, pero más se sorprendió al ver algo particular en ese decreto que lo hacía diferente a todos los demás: Ni siquiera lo había firmado.

La letra se parecía a la suya, pero él ni siquiera conocía al muchacho que figuraba en esa hoja. Era claramente un decreto falso, y para él no fue difícil pensar en algún sospechoso que hubiese realizado eso.

"Chloé" susurró

Sin siquiera pensar mucho llegó a su mente una escena de Chloé entrando a su oficina, tomó uno de los papeles para hacer decretos, escribió eso imitando su letra y luego lo había vuelto a colocar entre los otros decretos. Si es que Chloé estaba con intenciones de deshacerse de un estudiante de intercambio lo había pensado bastante bien.

Instintivamente se puso de pie al darse cuenta lo que ese decreto falso ya promulgado podría causar en un estudiante de intercambio que no había hecho nada malo. Un nudo en la garganta sintió entonces al imaginarse los problemas que tendría que enfrentar si no solucionaba eso pronto; la alcaldía de París podría terminar siendo mal vista por discriminar a un estudiante extranjero, podría recibir alguna demanda por ser acusado de xenofobia. Si es que iba a ser severo con Chloé por esa jugarreta entonces lo vería pronto, lo más importante entonces era solucionar eso pronto.

Tomó ese papel en sus manos y se acercó al teléfono de su escritorio, lo descolgó mientras golpeaba la cubierta de su escritorio con sus dedos

\- ¿Si? – consultó la operadora del Ayuntamiento - ¿Con quién quiere hablar, alcalde?

\- Comunícame con el Colegio Françoise Dupont, por favor

\- Muy bien –respondió la operadora

Comenzó entonces a escucharse el tono de espera, él se encontraba bastante nervioso y deseaba solucionar eso lo más pronto posible para evitar más problemas. Apenas contestara el Señor Damocles le explicaría toda la situación y que el estudiante en cuestión no tenía ningún problema y podía seguir en París.

Nadie contestó.

Colgó el teléfono con frustración cuando se escuchó el tono de llamada terminada. Debía actuar rápido para evitar que esa noticia se esparciera por París y que pronto llegara una ola de periodistas a preguntar por qué pasó eso con ese joven extranjero que no había hecho nada malo.

Repitió una vez más el procedimiento, descolgó el teléfono, pidió que comunicaran con el Colegio, pero nuevamente no respondió nadie. Comenzaba más y más a preocuparse por las consecuencias de aquello. Lo que más pensaba era explicar la situación y terminar con ese problema, pero a pesar de todo no había siquiera pensado en castigar a Chloé, esa idea ni siquiera había pasado por su mente.

Sin embargo, al colgar su teléfono por segunda vez logró notar algo fuera de lo común. Al colgar el teléfono miró de reojo hacia la bandeja con la taza vacía, pero lo que le causó sorpresa fue el macaron amarillo que se encontraba junto a la taza y que no recordaba haber visto antes. Había estado seguro que se había comido todos los que le habían llevado en esa bandeja pero no recordaba que hubiese sobrado uno, de todas formas una sonrisa se dibujó efímeramente en su rostro al verlo. Pensó que sería algo bueno comer algo para intentar reducir la ansiedad que estaba comenzando a producir ese falso decreto.

"¡Es de mis favoritos!" pensó entusiasmado mientras estiraba la mano para alcanzarlo.

l

l

l

l

l

"Última hora. Un nuevo enemigo está atacando París"

Las palabras que Nadja Chamack se encontraba anunciando en directo por televisión habían por fin interrumpido la programación habitual de aquel viernes en la tarde. Desde los primeros ataques hasta ese momento ya había pasado mucho tiempo y muchos cayeron víctima de su ataque por la falta de información. Nadja, la periodista de cabello corto morado que siempre reporteaba todos los ataques que ocurrían en París de manera más formal se encontraba en una calle con su camarógrafo junto a dos personas petrificadas mientras hablaba hacia la cámara.

"Comenzaron a recibirse rumores de los ataques de un nuevo enemigo, y ahora esto ha sido confirmado. París está bajo ataque. Este nuevo enemigo convierte a sus víctimas en estatuas de piedra. Les pedimos que todos se mantengan en sus casas y que se alejen de cualquier cosa que pudiesen encontrar en las calles"

Sacó su teléfono y mostró su pantalla a la cámara, mostrando la grabación que Alya había subido primero a su Ladyblog, con su pantalla frente a la cámara continuó hablando.

"Según Alya Cesaire, la creadora del Ladyblog, este nuevo enemigo convierte a las personas en estatuas de piedra cuando ellas tocan cualquier objeto que pudiese ser de sus deseo. Les pedimos que se abstengan de tomar cualquier objeto que pudiesen encontrar en las calles. Su nombre aún es desconocido. Los mantendremos actualizado ante cualquier posible novedad."

l

l

l

l

l

Chloé Bourgeois era una de las chicas menos queridas de todo el Colegio Françoise Dupont, siempre causaba algo que resultaba en el desprecio de muchos de sus compañeros, pero a ella poco le importaba eso. Por lo general en las tardes de viernes estaba en el hotel para relajarse o para jugar a vestirse de Ladybug mientras corría por los pasillos y atrapaba al villano que interpretaba su mayordomo, pero ella ni siquiera se encontraba en el hotel luego de haber salido del colegio aquella tarde. Generalmente el chofer de su limosina la llevaba directamente hasta el hotel, y para él fue algo sorpresivo el que de pronto la chica le dijera que fueran hasta el Ayuntamiento de la ciudad para reunirse con su padre. Ella seguía reclamando su inocencia en lo que todos se encontraban acusándola en clases, pero debía esperar que le creyeran su excusa, y si es que lograba convencer a su padre de que lo que decía era cierto entonces todos le creerían. Sinceramente la opinión de ninguno de sus compañeros le importaba y no le importaba si es que Javier se iba o no y pudo haber ido directamente hacia el hotel sin remordimientos, pero el recordar la mirada que Adrien, su querido Adrien, le había dirigido luego de aquella acusación, causó que decidiera ir a buscar una manera de defenderse ante su propio padre. Poco le importó la gente que veía petrificada por las aceras en el viaje al Ayuntamiento, tan solo quería llegar lo más pronto posible para convencer a su padre de que ella no tuvo nada que ver con ese decreto y que se culpara a sí mismo.

"Si lo convenzo de que él se deje toda la culpa yo quedaré liberada de cualquier tipo de culpa que quieran acusarme" había pensado ella

Otra cosa que aún no podía dejar de sorprenderla había sido la inesperada y enorme reacción de furia que Sabrina había tenido contra ella, Sabrina jamás se había revelado contra ella de esa manera y el ver que se enojara tanto con ella había sido algo que jamás esperaba de ella, pero a pesar de ello sentía que no pasaría mucho para que ella decidiera pedir disculpas por su actitud y volvería a ser la misma chica sumisa que había sido, se quedara o no se quedara Javier no era importante para ella, lo que le importaba era que no la culparan de lo que había pasado y que todo volviese a la normalidad, pero por sobre todo, que Adrien volviese a mirarla con la mirada de amor que ella siempre decía que la miraba.

A Chloé jamás le importaba si es que su padre estaba ocupado o no cuando ingresaba a su despacho, varias veces había interrumpido alguna cosa que su padre estaba realizando en los momentos que ella ingresaba intempestivamente, y ninguno de los guardias o la secretaria frente a la entrada podían hacer nada por detenerla. Ese día la secretaria vio ingresar a Chloé con un rostro de furia mientras empuñaba sus manos con sus brazos estirados hacia abajo, para entonces tenía encendido un pequeño televisor desde su lado de su escritorio escuchando el despacho en vivo de Nadja sobe ese nuevo ataque de parte del nuevo enemigo que estaba en París, pero giró su vista al ver ingresar a Chloé en ese estado, el alcalde Bourgeois podía estar ocupado arriba, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue saludarla como siempre cuando entraba.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita Bourgeois – dijo ella

Chloé no le respondió, tan solo avanzó junto a ella y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre.

"Papi" se encontraba ensayando en la cabeza "Quiero que les digas a todos que no fui yo quien te entregó ese decreto y que yo no tuve nada que ver en eso"

Asintió con la cabeza ya preparada para decirle eso a su padre mientras se acercaba a la gran puerta de su despacho. Al llegar a la puerta se acercó rápidamente y de una patada la abrió.

En ese momento su corazón dio un enorme salto.

En un súbito instante olvidó todo lo que planeaba decir, sus ojos se abrieron hasta el límite y una de sus manos empuñadas se abrió y fue usada para cubrir su boca abierta.

Su padre se encontraba frente a ella, estaba sentado en su escritorio, pero no podía decir que realmente era él. Mirándola fijamente, pero con unos ojos muertos y grises.

Estaba convertido en piedra.

Su primera intención fue correr y escapar de ahí, pero por otra parte no quería irse de ahí sin que él se culpara de todas las acusaciones contra ella. A pesar de que él se encontraba petrificado, ella igual se acercó a él y comenzó a zarandear su brazo.

\- Papi – decía ella sintiendo el frío cuerpo petrificado de su padre – Papi, tengo que decirte algo

Durante ese instante no se mostró preocupada por él, se encontraba más preocupada por sí misma para que su padre pudiera declarar que todo había sido culpa suya y no de ella, ya lo había convencido de cosas así anteriormente y sentía que eso no sería diferente. No sabía si es que él había conocido a Javier pero sabía que lo podría convencer fácilmente para eso.

\- ¡Papá! – insistía ella más fuerte - ¡Regresa!

Se encontraba tan ensimismada intentando que su padre volviera a la normalidad que no se dio cuenta de la oscura silueta que estaba en una de las esquinas del despacho, mirándola mientras zarandeaba a su padre petrificado.

\- No lo hará – dijo tranquilamente

Chloé se detuvo al oír aquellas palabras que erizaron su piel. Se volteó y vio aquella amenazante figura detrás de ella, quien comenzó a acercarse a ella

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó ella – No tengo tiempo para tus cosas

\- Soy Alma Oscura – exclamó él mientras comenzaba a estirar su palma derecha hacia ella – tú y tu padre destruyeron el sueño que yo más había deseado en mi vida y que ahora es momento de que tú también pagues lo que me han hecho

\- ¡Ay! – exclamó ella con molestia - ¡Ni siquiera tengo idea quien eres tú, y si no te vas ahora llamaré a seguridad!

\- No creo que él esté en condiciones de hacer nada – respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa – y tú tampoco

Disparó desde su palma una nueva esfera oscura hacia la muchacha rubia, impactándola de lleno a la altura de su estómago. De inmediato vio como es que aparecía una oscura pulsera en su muñeca igual a la que su padre y todas las víctimas de la ciudad lucían. Para sorpresa de él, Chloé se petrificó casi de inmediato frente al escritorio de su padre, ni siquiera sus brazos alcanzaron a tocar su cabeza como la gran mayoría de sus víctimas habían logrado hacer.

"Vaya" pensó Alma Oscura "Creo que no tenía muchos recuerdos felices"

Estando ya solo en esa oficina se acercó al escritorio del alcalde, se encontraba la bandeja vacía en donde había depositado la esfera que se había convertido en un macaron, vio como se encontraban los decretos con los que había trabajado ese día. Se acercó a cada uno de esos y lo revisó, pero no estaba el que ordenaba su expulsión, éste lo encontró en el suelo, no tan estirado como los otros y junto a la silla de su escritorio.

"… se ordena la inmediata e inapelable cancelación del intercambio estudiantil del estudiante Javier Rodríguez..."

Una mueca de furia se vio entonces en su rostro al leer esa línea de ese decreto, miró entonces al alcalde petrificado sentado en su silla.

\- ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE YO?! – exclamó furioso ante el cuerpo petrificado del alcalde - ¡¿POR QUÉ ES QUE ME HICIERON ESTO?!

Se encontraba completamente fuera de sus cabales, incluso como Alma Oscura se sentía furioso al leer esa frase del decreto una y otra vez. Sostuvo ese decreto una última vez y lo comenzó a arrugar, dejándolo del tamaño de una pequeña bola de papel, la cual arrojó sin remordimientos hacia el alcalde Bourgeois, rebotando en su cabeza y cayendo junto a él.

\- Ahora es momento de cumplir con más cosas – les dijo a las dos figuras petrificadas – adiós a ustedes dos

Satisfecho por haber ya podido desquitarse del alcalde Bourgeois comenzó ya a dirigirse hacia la misma ventana que había utilizado para entrar, la abrió un poco más para poder pasar por ella y continuar esparciendo más su ataque y tener más víctimas en toda la ciudad. Antes de saltar giró su cabeza una última vez hacia su derecha, en donde las figuras petrificadas seguían ahí y ahí permanecerían.

\- ¡Ahora busca a Ladybug y Cat Noir! – escuchó fuertemente la orden de Hawk Moth en su cabeza

\- Si, Hawk Moth

Pero entonces, cuando miró al frente y se disponía a dar un salto por esa ventana, vio sorprendido como una oscura figura se acercaba a esa ventana a gran velocidad y se encontró a punto de impactarlo.

l

l

l

l

(... continuará)


	15. Capítulo 12: ¡Amuleto Encantado!

**Capítulo 12: ¡Amuleto encantado!**

Ladybug había permanecido recostada sobre esa cama durante un largo rato, había estado recostada en la misma cama en que su compañero Javier dormía, pero ella ahí se encontraba sola. Luego de que el anillo de Cat Noir comenzara a avisar que la transformación estaba a punto de terminar, él y la señora Marie salieron de la habitación para cumplir las peticiones del felino mientras que Ladybug permaneció recostada sobre esa cama, sabía que debía intentar buscar alguna manera de ponerse de pie y continuar luchando contra Alma Oscura. Durante el rato en que Cat Noir no estaba ahí intentó mover sus piernas, y a pesar de que éstas parecían reaccionar a sus órdenes no sentía la fuerza suficiente para poder levantarlas completamente debido a lo pesadas que se sentían.

Intentó girar su cuerpo para tratar de quedar sentada en el borde izquierdo de la cama, le costó hacerlo pero lo logró, quedando con sus pies tocando el suelo de nuevo pero respirando con algo de pesadez debido al esfuerzo realizado.

Aquel momento en que ella se había paralizado ante el ataque de Alma Oscura había sentido un punzante dolor en su cabeza más el progresivo olvido de todos sus buenos recuerdos mientras los malos recuerdos parecían acentuarse en su cabeza y durante el instante en que su cuerpo comenzaba ya a tornarse de piedra había olvidado todos aquellos recuerdos que la habían hecho tan feliz durante su vida, pero luego de que Cat Noir lograra destruir la pulsera con su ataque comenzó progresivamente a recordar de nuevo muchos de aquellos recuerdos felices mientras los infelices parecían quedar a cada momento menos frescos en su mente. Lo único que no había regresado a la normalidad habían sido sus piernas.

"Es como si hubiera terminado enyesada" pensó entonces

En eso tenía razón y era una buena analogía, la única diferencia era que no sintió nada de dolor cuando intentó ponerse de pie, pero no podía hacer mucho más, el hecho de que solo pudiese doblar la articulación de su pierna derecha y que la izquierda se mantuviera completamente rígida era igual algo difícil de poder manejar. Torpemente, y ya estando de pie, intentó dar unos pasos alrededor de la cama mientras se sostenía del colchón mientras se movía, pero solo había logrado dar unos pocos pasos que la dejaron completamente agotada para cuando llegó a los pies de la cama y se encontraba ya sosteniéndose del armazón de la cama con su mano derecha y del armario frente a la cama con su mano izquierda.

"Esto no funcionará" pensó con pesimismo

Estando con sus extremidades funcionando normalmente ella era bastante ágil y veloz mientras corría, pero con sus piernas convertidas en piedra no podría hacer mucho más. No podía mantenerse mucho de pie sin estar sujetada de algo junto a ella y definitivamente no podría dar grandes saltos entre los edificios de París.

Volvió a sentarse sobre el colchón luego de dar unos pasos más y caer del lado derecho de éste, quedando con vista al resto de la habitación de Javier, desde ahí podía ver la alfombra en el piso, el escritorio a la derecha y la mesa de noche junto a la cama. Por como estaba toda la situación veía como algo imposible poder derrotar a Alma Oscura así como estaban; Cat Noir no podría hacer todo por sí mismo y sabía que necesitaría su apoyo también para poder derrotarlo, apenas lograron escapar de él y debían volver a enfrentarse a él a pesar de no encontrarse en un buen estado.

"La única forma de poder derrotarlo sería si yo tuviera muletas" pensó con algo de ironía.

Volvió a tocar sus piernas con sus manos. Seguían estando frías al tacto y completamente ajenas a la sensibilidad, lo único que podía hacer era levantarlas un poco pero nada más. Al soltar su pierna derecha tomó su yoyo y lo contempló. Lo único que por entonces podía hacer era mirar su pantalla para saber si es que se había ya interrumpido las transmisiones normales de la televisión para avisar sobre Alma Oscura, lo cual confirmó en cuando vio que Nadja ya se encontraba recorriendo más calles de la ciudad intentando buscar algo más junto a su camarógrafo mientras mencionaba el Ladyblog como fuente de información.

En esas imágenes había logrado ver las pulseras de piedra sobre los cuerpos petrificados de esas víctimas. Levantó su propio brazo para ver en donde esa pulsera había estado antes de que Cat Noir la destruyera. Utilizando esas imágenes en vivo y la opción de pausar la imagen pudo ver con más calma que esa pulsera efectivamente era igual, en forma pero no en color con la que Javier tenía siempre en su muñeca, la misma que Alma Oscura tenía en su propia muñeca. La conclusión obtenida entonces era obvia, pero Ladybug la murmuró de todos modos.

\- El akuma está en su pulsera

l

l

l

Cat Noir había tardado unos 10 minutos en regresar a la habitación. Afortunadamente para Plagg, la señora Marie si tenía un trozo de camembert dentro de su refrigerador, el cual le entregó a Cat Noir más las llaves de una de las habitaciones vacías de la casona a la cual él ingresó raudamente cargando ese queso con un olor bastante fuerte. Logró ingresar poco antes de que el dibujo de la pata en su anillo desapareciera completamente causando que su transformación terminara y Plagg saliera del anillo completamente extenuado cayendo recostado sobre la cama de esa habitación.

Durante ese corto rato en que Plagg volvía a recuperar la respiración y se devoraba con mucho deleite ese trozo de queso, Adrien se mantuvo pensando un momento apoyado al escritorio que había ahí.

"Ladybug no tiene mucha movilidad ahora" pensó "pero sé que hay una manera de que ella pueda controlarse mientras vuela con su yoyo"

La gran mayoría de las habilidades de Ladybug implicaba usar más sus brazos que sus piernas, cuando hacía girar su yoyo, lo lanzaba, cuando usaba su Amuleto encantado o cuando purificaba un akuma. Todo eso era más trabajo de sus brazos que de sus piernas, pero sí las utilizaba necesariamente para impulsarse desde un punto de partida y para dirigir su vuelo hacia donde quería ir mientras estaba en el aire. Además sin sus piernas no podía controlar bien sus aterrizajes o los impactos contra las paredes, lo cual causaría que se estrellara contra el piso o contra los edificios que se encontrara en el camino. Pero entonces el muchacho rubio pensó:

\- ¿Pero qué tal si…?

En esos momentos Plagg ya se había llevado a su boca el último trozo de queso que quedaba y se acariciaba su estómago ya lleno con mucho placer.

\- De acuerdo – dijo él completamente descansado – estoy listo

Miró como es que Adrien se encontraba mirando hacia el frente ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras asentía con la cabeza, y luego de eso volvió a mirar al pequeño kwami y volvió a asentir hacia él.

\- De acuerdo – estiró su brazo y empuñó su mano - ¡Las garras!

l

l

l

A la habitación de Javier volvió unos 10 minutos después de que salió.

\- Muy bien, mi lady – dijo coquetamente mientras ingresaba – ya estoy listo

Fue entonces para él una gran sorpresa ver como es que Ladybug se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, sus piernas grises se encontraban apoyadas en el suelo y sus manos sostenían el borde de la cama.

\- ¿Y qué haremos ahora? – preguntó ella – no puedo moverme bien y en este rato intenté ponerme de pie pero solo pude estar menos de un minuto

\- Creo que tengo una idea – respondió el felino – pero vas a tener que confiar en mí

En casi todas las ocasiones anteriores siempre era Ladybug quien tenía que salvar la situación y Cat Noir era quien terminaba siendo víctima del ataque del villano, en este caso los papeles se habían intercambiado y era de las primeras veces en que Cat Noir debía ser el que salvara la situación en vez de ella. Ladybug no tuvo más opción que asentir.

Vio como es que él abría la ventana y ayudó a Ladybug a quedar frente a ella.

\- La idea es que tú lances tu yoyo como siempre y puedas viajar por los aires

\- Eso suena algo obvio – dijo ella - ¿No lo crees?

\- Si, lo sé, pero sé que con tus piernas de piedra no podrás impulsarte ni controlar tu vuelo

\- Eso es cierto

\- Y para eso estoy yo

Giró la vista hacia su compañero con algo de extrañeza

\- … ¿qué?

En un comienzo Ladybug pensó que eso era simplemente una manera de Cat Noir de coquetear con ella, pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en serio. Ladybug no podía quedarse sola ahí, además de ser vital para poder detener a Alma Oscura sería peligroso si es que se quedaba sola así que era totalmente necesario que ambos fueran juntos. La idea de Cat Noir era ir ambos por los cielos sostenidos del yoyo, ambos se sostendrían de la espalda del otro con uno de sus brazos, Ladybug lanzaría el yoyo y cuando éste quedara firme, Cat Noir los impulsaría a ambos con sus piernas, y con ellas también dirigiría el vuelo de ambos y luego amortiguaría el aterrizaje de ambos cuando llegaran a donde sea que debiesen detenerse. Un plan que sonaba algo complicado pero no había más opciones. Ladybug no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Para probar la idea, Ladybug lanzó su yoyo hacia el frente y la idea era poder aterrizar en el tejado del edificio que se encontraba ahí. Sintió su corazón latir rápidamente por los nervios mientras Cat Noir la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie sosteniéndola con su brazo por la espalda, ella hacía lo mismo. Su corazón también latía, pero de emoción al sentir que Ladybug rodeaba su espalda con su brazo, pero intentó evitar pensar en la emoción que aquello le producía debido a la misión que debían cumplir.

Cuando Ladybug sintió el yoyo bien sujeto en el edificio:

\- Muy bien… 1… 2… ¡3!

Y apenas dijo eso, Cat Noir dio un gran salto, sosteniendo firmemente a su compañera mientras ambos se elevaban y salían de la habitación. Ladybug no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al sentir como es que se encontraban por los aires y ella no podía dirigir el vuelo, debía confiar en la idea de Cat Noir. Las piernas de Ladybug no se movían, pero las de Cat Noir se encontraban estiradas impulsando más el salto. El peso de ambos no parecía afectar el desempeño del yoyo, y a pesar de la desconfianza inicial de ella, finalmente lograron alcanzar el tejado de ese edificio a pesar del aterrizaje algo inestable que tuvieron cuando llegaron; Cat Noir había amortiguado el aterrizaje con sus piernas pero trastabilló un poco al momento de caer en el tejado, aunque logró detenerse a tiempo y evitar caerse.

Ladybug respiró aliviada al verse en ese tejado mientras Cat Noir sonreía satisfecho debido al éxito de su idea y se volvía a enderezar.

\- De acuerdo, ya vimos que funcionó – dijo él – ahora sigamos y encontremos a Alma Oscura

Asintió ella con la cabeza mientras giraban su vista hacia donde sabían que se encontraba el Ayuntamiento.

\- Él ya tuvo que haber llegado – comentó ella – debemos pensar en un plan mientras vamos hacia allá

\- De acuerdo

Pero, a pesar de esa idea original, no pudieron comentar demasiado mientras se mantenían aferrados y viajaban juntos hacia el Ayuntamiento de la ciudad debido a que ambos se mantenían más concentrados en poder volar sin chocar o sin perder el control. Ella se tenía que preocupar en lanzar bien su yoyo, sujetarlo con fuerza con sólo una mano y aferrarse a Cat Noir con su otro brazo, mientras que él debía preocuparse de impulsarse bien desde cada punto de partida, mantener sus piernas estiradas para mantener un vuelo estable, amortiguar bien cada aterrizaje y de aferrarse fuerte a Ladybug. El plan definitivo lo decidieron al detenerse en el tejado del edificio frente al Ayuntamiento. Ambos lograron ver por las ventanas de la oficina la figura de Alma Oscura paseándose por el interior, pero sin poder ver lo que hacía.

\- Yo salto y me enfrento a él distrayéndolo – acordó Cat Noir

\- Y yo usaré mi Amuleto Encantado desde aquí mientras tanto – acordó Ladybug

Ambos asintieron con sus cabezas. Ladybug había quedado sujetada a la chimenea de piedra que había en ese techo y que la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

\- Suerte – dijo Ladybug mientras Cat Noir retrocedía algunos pasos para impulsarse hacia la ventana abierta

Fue justo entonces que Cat Noir se acercó corriendo al borde del tejado y dio un gran salto en dirección a la ventana, justo cuando Alma Oscura se había acercado a ella con las intenciones de salir de ahí y seguir aterrorizando la ciudad, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa de ver justo en ese momento a Cat Noir abalanzándose sobre él sosteniendo su vara en sus manos.

l

l

l

l

l

Alma Oscura intentó dar unos pasos atrás pero no alcanzó a hacerlo a tiempo, en vez de eso sintió el impacto de la vara golpeándolo en el pecho y derribándolo, cayendo pesadamente al suelo; era la primera vez que recibía un ataque desde que había sido akumatizado. No había sentido dolor, pero de inmediato sintió una sensación de furia al ver que había caído inesperadamente al suelo mientras Cat Noir aterrizaba de pie junto a él dentro de la oficina.

\- Hola ¿Estás listo para la ronda 2? – preguntó irónicamente

De reojo alcanzó a ver el cuerpo petrificado del alcalde Bourgeois, pero se sorprendió y aquella sonrisa irónica comenzó a borrarse en el momento que vio también a Chloé petrificada también. A pesar de ser una chica que a veces era mala con muchos y a pesar de que había sido acusada por causar la expulsión de Javier del Colegio, y que causó que él la mirara seriamente, aún era su amiga. Sin embargo volvió a voltearse al ver cómo es que Alma Oscura volvía a ponerse de pie y empuñaba sus manos hacia el felino.

\- La pregunta es si tú lo estás – respondió desafiantemente

Rápidamente comenzó a abalanzarse sobre él, comenzando de esta manera un nuevo enfrentamiento entre ambos. Cat Noir ya se encontraba descansado luego de la primera pelea que tuvieron al principio así que ya podía moverse con mayor agilidad, esquivando las esferas oscuras que Alma Oscura le disparaba desde la palma de su mano mientras intentaba impactarlo con su vara.

\- ¡Detente! ¡No conviertas a Cat Noir en piedra aún!

Aquella voz en su cabeza retumbó fuertemente en la cabeza de Alma Oscura; desde su guarida Hawk Moth seguía ordenándole qué hacer.

\- Ladybug ya debe estar petrificada, si petrificas a Cat Noir jamás sabrás donde estará ella – continuó diciéndole

Comprendía a lo que se refería; debía buscar una manera de que Cat Noir le dijera a donde se encontraba el cuerpo petrificado de Ladybug, la única manera de obtener sus aretes era volviéndola a la normalidad, cosa que él podía hacer pero no podía saber donde estaba si es que él no se lo decía, y sabía que no lo iba a hacer si es que se lo pedía.

Por otra parte, Cat Noir sabía que la lucha tendría que desarrollarse afuera del Ayuntamiento en pocos segundos más para que Ladybug pudiese utilizar el objeto que apareciera con su Amuleto Encantado para intentar derrotarlo así, pero debía tener cuidado de que no viera a Ladybug porque sino terminaría todo mal para ella debido a sus movimientos limitados, debía distraerlo un poco más mientras Ladybug, aún en el tejado del frente, hacía su parte del trabajo.

l

l

l

No había pasado mucho entre que Cat Noir ingresara rápidamente a la oficina del alcalde y lo derribara y Ladybug finalmente tomara su yoyo en sus manos y lo lanzara hacia arriba.

\- ¡Amuleto Encantado!

Lo había intentado hacer antes, justo antes de que Alma Oscura la atrapara y la atacara, pero esta vez lo había logrado hacer correctamente, vio como su yoyo giraba en los aires mientras de él salía la energía de buena suerte que comenzaría a materializar un objeto sobre ella. Cuando sintió que aquella energía ya había materializado un objeto estiró sus brazos, con cuidado de no caerse del techo y sostuvo el objeto rojo con puntos negros que había aparecido.

Una mueca de extrañeza apareció en su rostro.

\- ¿Un portacosméticos?

Efectivamente, lo que había aparecido había sido un estuche rectangular utilizado para transportar cosméticos, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a usar su visión para ver cómo usarlo porque sintió como es que no pudo sostenerlo firmemente en sus manos; el hecho de estar en un tejado inclinado y el que sus piernas no la ayudaran a mantenerse firme ahí causaron que no pudiera sostenerlo bien y justo cuando sintió que sus piernas pétreas perdían el equilibrio, involuntariamente soltó el portacosméticos para aferrarse a la chimenea otra vez.

\- ¡NO! –gritó con horror cuando vio que el estuche de cosméticos caía más allá del borde del tejado y comenzaba a caer hacia la calle.

l

l

l

l

l

Juleka no podía entender que era lo que había pasado con ella, varias veces había escuchado la indicación de mantenerse en sus hogares mientras el villano que se encontraba atacando París se encontrara aún suelto por ahí, pero no se sentía tranquila estando en su habitación durante el resto de la tarde. No sabía qué era lo que la estaba haciendo caminar por las ya desiertas calles parisinas. Durante ese tramo desde su hogar ya llevaba caminando varios minutos, llevaba en sus brazos la mochila de Javier y varias veces se había sorprendido al ver esas personas petrificadas mientras caminaba. Tanto Nadja como Alya aconsejaron mantenerse en sus hogares a salvo y la gran mayoría hizo caso. A pesar de su timidez ella seguía por ahí, y frecuentemente se sentía algo perturbada al ver aquellas figuras de personas petrificadas por las calles, y más cuando pasaba junto a una de ellas, pero a pesar de eso ella igual seguía caminando y alejándose más de la seguridad de su hogar. Ya era bastante obvio para ella que Javier era el villano akumatizado, y mientras estuviera en ese estado era imposible poder devolverle la mochila, pero a pesar de todo igual seguía caminando, como si hubiera una fuerza mucho mayor al temor y a la timidez y que la impulsaban a seguir avanzando para intentar encontrarlo. Alya no había podido ubicar aún a Ladybug y Cat Noir y por eso es que no tenía una dirección clara que seguir, tan solo se encontraba deambulando por las calles con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo. Fue así que aquella chica de cabello oscuro y mechas moradas pronto se encontró caminando cerca del Ayuntamiento pero no parecía darse cuenta de nada extraño. Por lo general siempre que había un enemigo se podía sentir por el ruido que cada pelea hacía, pero no parecía sentir nada entonces. Los vehículos ya casi no pasaban y casi no había otros peatones, más que personas petrificadas.

De pronto su corazón casi se detiene y se detuvo en seco. Justo mientras caminaba por una de las calles algo casi la golpea en la cabeza, de haber dado un paso más rápido le habría caído justo en ella, pero logró como es que pasó justo frente a sus ojos y cayó junto a sus pies.

La tímida chica reaccionó con un jadeo de susto mientras sentía su corazón latiendo con algo de miedo, entonces se llevó sus manos, la izquierda aún con la mochila de Javier, hacia su pecho intentando calmarse, y recién, luego de unos segundos más, bajó la vista para mirar lo que sea que estuvo a punto de caerle en la cabeza.

De inmediato apareció una involuntaria sonrisa en su rostro.

"Un portacosméticos" pensó ella de inmediato

Desde hacía tiempo necesitaba uno, el que tenía se le había roto el asa y no podía llevarlo con tanta comodidad. Sostuvo la mochila de Javier y comenzó a inclinarse para tomarlo, pero súbitamente se detuvo.

Por lo que había visto del Ladyblog y la advertencia de Alya sabía que no debía tocar nada que apareciera de pronto en la calle, especialmente si es que era algo que ella quisiera, lo cual el portacosméticos era algo que realmente quería en ese momento. Comenzó a dudar de si sería bueno tomarlo o no, tomando en cuenta que eso podría causar que se convirtiera en piedra ahí mismo. No obstante, en ese momento, y por esa súbita aparición, un pensamiento apareció en su mente.

\- Javier debe estar por aquí – susurró

Se alejó un par de pasos del portacosméticos sin tocarlo y levantó su vista para mirar alrededor, por la acera en la que se encontraba había un edificio clásico parisino de tres pisos y a su derecha, en la acera del frente, se alzaba el Ayuntamiento de París, el Hôtel de Ville como se le conocía oficialmente. Desde esa acera podía ver las diferentes ventanas de ese costado del edificio, las del piso superior correspondían a las de la oficina del alcalde Bourgeois, vio como la que estaba a la derecha se encontraba abierta, la única que estaba así. Luego miró el resto del lugar que podía ver desde su perspectiva, pero en ninguna parte de las calles veía algo que pareciera ser el villano. Pero cuando levantó la vista y miró justo hacia el punto en el que había caído el portacosméticos le pareció ver a alguien. Desde su punto de vista y por el hecho de que no se veía claramente debido a la sombra que cubría esa silueta es que no pudo identificar a quien parecía estar haciéndole señas.

Pero entonces, y justo cuando su vista parecía comprender mejor quien estaba arriba haciéndole señas, un fuerte ruido y un sonido de vidrios quebrándose llamó su atención y su vista se desvió nuevamente al Ayuntamiento.

l

l

l

(... continuará)


	16. Capítulo 13: Ronda final

**Capítulo 13: Ronda final**

Cat Noir sintió que había logrado distraer lo suficiente a Alma Oscura para que Ladybug se diera el tiempo para utilizar su Amuleto Encantado y usar su visión para ver cómo utilizarlo. Cuando estimó que el tiempo ya había sido suficiente se dispuso a salir por la ventana y volver a reunirse con Ladybug, quien le diría que hacer para poder utilizar el objeto. En ese tiempo de distracciones lo que había hecho Cat Noir dentro de la oficina había sido intentar reducirlo y derribarlo con su vara o con sus brazos y piernas, aunque le extrañó el hecho de que Alma Oscura pasara la última parte intentando atacarlo solamente con sus puños y pies y no se pusiera a utilizar sus esferas oscuras, pero cuando Cat Noir se dispuso a escapar por la ventana, y justo cuando estaba en el marco de ella, sintió como no podía avanzar más y por poco resulta siendo derribado: Al voltearse vio como es que Alma Oscura había logrado sujetarlo de su cola y no lo dejaba escapar. El brusco movimiento causó que Cat Noir golpeara la ventana con su vara y la quebrara, causando un estrepitoso sonido que se percibió en las cercanías. Un sonido que tanto la chica que estaba en la acera y la que estaba sobre el techo del edificio de enfrente escucharon, generando opiniones dispares en cada una. Juleka, la chica de la acera giró su cabeza algo atemorizada y mantenía sus manos sobre su pecho, mientras que Ladybug, la chica sobre el tejado, intentaba moverse como podía hasta volver a ocultarse por la chimenea.

Cat Noir estiró la vara y con ella logró golpear a Alma Oscura en su estómago, causando que soltara su cola y pudiera volver a reincorporarse. En el instante en que él le soltaba su cola y se llevaba sus manos a la zona impactada con la vara Cat Noir aprovechó de escapar por la ventana de un gran salto para llegar rápidamente rumbo al tejado de enfrente para reunirse nuevamente con Ladybug.

El sonido del vidrio quebrándose había sido señal importante para Ladybug, se había movido como pudo hasta el borde del tejado para ver donde había caído el objeto luego de que se escurriera de sus manos, arruinando el plan de esa manera, pero debía intentar al menos que no se arruinara más de lo que estaba, razón por la que apenas escuchó el sonido del vidrio tomó su yoyo, lo lanzó en dirección a la chimenea y lo ancló ahí, y con su cuerda se sostuvo para irse más rápido a ocultar detrás de ella. Cat Noir llegó a los pocos segundos sin ser visto por Alma Oscura quien tardó un poco más en salir.

\- He vuelto, mi Bugaboo – dijo sonriendo a Ladybug, aún oculta detrás de la chimenea

\- No hay tiempo – dijo ella – he perdido el objeto

De inmediato la sonrisa de Cat Noir se desvaneció de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó - ¿Y cómo?

\- No pude sostenerlo bien y se me cayó a la acera

\- ¡¿Ah?!

De inmediato Cat Noir se volteó y se dispuso a mirar hacia abajo, pero entonces Ladybug:

\- Agáchate

De inmediato Cat Noir obedeció de manera casi involuntaria; Ladybug le había dicho eso al ver como es que Alma Oscura había saltado desde la ventana de la oficina del alcalde y había caído sobre la calle intentando buscar a Cat Noir, el felino logró notar eso desde el borde del tejado y se quedó unos segundos observando con su pecho contra él. Lentamente, y aún asistida con su yoyo, Ladybug se acercó a él y también colocó su pecho contra el tejado para poder mirar secretamente junto a Cat Noir.

\- Creo que va a encontrar el objeto – le susurró ella

Cat Noir se volteó un poco para ver a Ladybug, una sonrisa apareció al ver la ingeniosa manera de poder mantenerse firme usando su yoyo mientras estaba junto a él. Ambos asomaron un poco más sus cabezas para ver hacia abajo mientras Alma Oscura se acercaba a la calle.

Un sonido de horror contenido brotó de la garganta de Cat Noir.

\- ¡Juleka está abajo! – dijo él – y Alma Oscura la ha visto

Y se dispuso a ponerse de pie para salvar a la tímida compañera de ambos, pero Ladybug lo detuvo colocando su brazo sobre la espalda de él.

\- Espera – dijo ella – estoy viendo algo

Cat Noir no se estaba dando cuenta, pero Ladybug, en esos momentos y viendo el portacosméticos y la escena de abajo, estaba utilizando su visión especial para saber de qué manera utilizarlo, a pesar de no tenerlo en sus manos su habilidad estaba funcionando. Su visión destacó su yoyo, la chimenea, sus piernas petrificadas y a Juleka.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- Ya sé que hacer – dijo ella intentando ponerse de pie

\- ¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?

\- Prepara tu Cataclysm, utilízalo para cuando te llame

l

l

l

l

l

El sonido del vidrio quebrándose hizo girar la cabeza de Juleka hacia el Ayuntamiento, y luego de un par de segundos vio saltar a Cat Noir hacia el tejado del edificio junto a ella y desapareció de su vista, pero cuando volvió a ver la ventana del Ayuntamiento vio una extraña figura que salía de ella y saltaba desde ahí hasta el piso aterrizando perfectamente afuera del edificio. Justo frente a ella. La había visto.

Juleka se paralizó del horror al sentir ese temible ser de piel gris y vestimenta negra que se comenzaba a acercar a ella, era primera vez que lo veía y se encontraba aterrada con su presencia. Sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar mientras Alma Oscura se acercaba lentamente a ella sonriendo.

"¿Por qué salí de casa?" se preguntó desesperada mientras sentía como ese villano se acercaba a ella "¿Por qué pensé que esto era una buena idea?"

Alma Oscura parecía haber olvidado que estaba persiguiendo a Cat Noir al ver a una nueva víctima de sus ataques, y mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a Juleka comenzó a estirar su brazo con la intención de dispararle una de sus esferas oscuras para que quedase convertida en una estatua de piedra. Juleka sintió entonces como es que sus piernas no la soportaron más y cayó de rodillas al piso. Sabía muy en el fondo que quien estaba ahí, dominado por el influyo oscuro de Hawk Moth, era Javier, su amigo y una de las personas más buenas y amables que había conocido en su vida, pero no podía hacer nada al sentir como es que él se acercaba más y más a él. Queriendo escudarse como fuese, sostuvo firmemente la mochila de Javier y la utilizó para cubrirse su rostro mientras sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Pero de pronto, y justo cuando Alma Oscura le iba a disparar una esfera, un súbito y fuerte grito salió de la garganta de la tímida muchacha.

\- ¡JAVIER, DETENTE!

Inmediatamente ella abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta lo que había dicho. Su corazón latía como un tambor en su interior mientras sentía una capa de sudor cubrir su frente, se descubrió un poco su rostro, y a través de sus ojos humedecidos, volvió a ver al villano frente a ella, pero para su enorme sorpresa vio como es que él efectivamente se había detenido.

"¿Javier…Javier?" pensó Alma Oscura

Sintió entonces como es que su brazo derecho comenzaba a temblar y a dejar de apuntar a Juleka. La chica de mechas moradas sintió como es que su timidez comenzaba a desaparecer al ver que se había detenido, sintió como es que sus piernas parecían volver a tener fuerza e intentó reincorporarse de nuevo.

\- Sé… sé quién eres – dijo ella mientras se volvía a poner de pie – tú no eres alguien malvado

Juleka jamás se habría creído capaz de hablarle directamente a un peligroso villano que aún era una amenaza para ella, pero en esos momentos sentía que una poderosa sensación de fortaleza comenzaba a protegerla y la hacía sentir mucho más segura, aunque aún se mantenía con la mochila de Javier frente a su pecho como medida precautoria.

\- Tú eres Javier – dijo – mi amigo, y sé que no eres capaz de hacer maldades por ti mismo. Te encuentras bajo el influjo de Hawk Moth

Alma Oscura sentía como no podía moverse, sentía como es que esas palabras lo habían detenido para la enorme sorpresa suya, de Ladybug, Cat Noir y de Hawk Moth, quien no podía entender que se hubiese detenido y que parecía hacer comenzado a titubear ante las palabras que aquella tímida chica le estaba diciendo.

\- ¡No la escuches! – le ordenó Hawk Moth - ¡Atácala!

Esa orden de Hawk Moth volvió a lograr que el brazo derecho de Alma Oscura se levantara nuevamente en dirección a Juleka casi de manera mecánica, pero ella no se movió de ahí. La timidez que había tenido en cuando él se acercaba a ella parecía haberse desaparecido por completo.

\- ¡Yo sé que Javier no me atacaría! – continuó diciendo. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía miedo internamente, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como había algo que la impulsaba a seguir hablando - ¡Porque tú eres Javier!

Alma Oscura no podía sentir que le apuntaba con firmeza a Juleka, sus palabras hacían temblar su brazo y a causarle dudas en el interior de su cabeza, pero a la vez sentía las poderosas palabras de Hawk Moth retumbando en su cabeza.

\- ¡Atácala y termina con esto! – ordenó - ¡Y recuerda que estabas persiguiendo a Cat Noir!

Pero no parecía obedecerle, los dientes de Alma Oscura se encontraban firmemente apretados mientras su mano izquierda sostenía su cabeza y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, de la misma manera cómo si estuviese sintiendo una terrible jaqueca. Hawk Moth sentía como estaba comenzando a perder el control sobre él mientras veía como es que volvía a bajar su brazo dejándole de apuntar a Juleka.

\- ¡OBEDECE MIS ÓRDENES! – exclamó furioso

Juleka se encontraba hablando con mucha más seguridad que antes, pero igual mantenía sus manos y la mochila de Javier sobre su pecho, sentía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo no parecía que realmente lo estuviera sintiendo. No recordaba haber recordado sentirse tan valiente en una situación tan peligrosa, pero era una sensación que aún conservaba y que aún la mantenía firme frente a ese peligroso enemigo que había causado la petrificación de un gran número de parisinos. Fue entonces que vio como es que Alma Oscura nuevamente levantaba su brazo derecho para dispararle una esfera, pero su brazo temblaba. Sentía como es que Hawk Moth lo estaba obligando a hacer eso, ese sentimiento causó que ella decidiese decirle más palabras.

\- ¡Tú eres Javier!

Aquello terminó siendo lo último que Juleka logró decir, ya que de manera tan súbita como había llegado, esa sensación de seguridad la había súbitamente abandonado y volvió a sentir como es que sus piernas volvían a temblar y ella volvía a caer de rodillas al suelo totalmente aterrada.

\- ¡Ya está! – exclamó Hawk Moth - ¡Ahora atácala y regresa a buscar a Cat Noir!

Juleka no podía explicarse en esos momentos que había pasado con ella, de pronto se encontraba totalmente aterrada, luego tuvo un súbito sentimiento de valor que logró que dijera algunas pocas palabras, pero al terminar de decir algunas palabras más volvió a verse dominada por una sensación de timidez y pavor que la hicieron volver a caer.

Lo que ella no podía ver, sin embargo, era el interior de la mente de Alma Oscura.

"¿Yo... soy Javier?" se encontraba repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez "¿Javier?"

Hacía solo un minuto se encontraba completamente firme y seguro en su deseo de convertir a aquella chica en piedra, pero en esos mismos momentos sentía como es que ya no era algo real, sentía que su brazo temblaba y no podía apuntar con firmeza a la chica.

\- ¡AHORA! – ordenó con furia Hawk Moth una vez más

Finalmente Alma Oscura no pudo soportar más esa resistencia que estaba intentando oponer, logró mantener su brazo firme durante algunos instantes y disparó una de sus esferas. Juleka había cerrado los ojos esperando el impacto de esa esfera.

Pero no sintió nada.

Pensó que sentiría algún dolor, o un golpe cuando sintiera ese impacto en alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero nada pasó, cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos vio como es que efectivamente Alma Oscura había disparado una esfera, pero ésta se impactó contra la pared del edificio detrás de ella sin dañarla. Cuando miró hacia el frente vio como es que Alma Oscura estaba con sus manos empuñadas contra su cabeza, apretándolas fuertemente contra ella, sus puños y dientes apretados hacían parecer que él estaba intentando luchar contra esos pensamientos en su cabeza, cuando de pronto un fuerte grito salió de su garganta.

\- ¡YO NO SOY ALMA OSCURA! ¡YO SOY JAVIER!

De inmediato Hawk Moth se dio cuenta como estaba ya comenzando a perder el control sobre él.

\- ¡NO! – replicó inmediatamente - ¡Tú eres Alma Oscura, y harás todo lo que digo!

\- ¡YO SOY JAVIER! – de inmediato le respondió - ¡Y NO SOY TU ESCLAVO!

\- ¡Tú harás todo lo que te digo! – repitió él – ¡Y aunque no lo quieras así será!

Juleka se encontraba aterrada entonces, veía a Alma Oscura hablando solo, no podía escuchar la voz de Hawk Moth, pero sentía como es que Javier se encontraba luchando en su mente contra el malvado enemigo.

Entonces, en esos mismos momentos, Juleka sintió una presencia con el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, giró la vista hacia allá cuando le pareció ver como es que alguien se lanzaba desde el tejado del edificio en donde estaba y se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Rápidamente vio como es que esa figura se acercaba más y más. No tardó mucho más en darse cuenta que se trataba de Ladybug, quien se estaba lanzando con la ayuda de su yoyo, aún anclado en la chimenea, y se abalanzaba sobre el distraído villano frente a la tímida chica de cabello morado.

l

l

l

l

l

Ladybug no podía hacer mucho entonces, pero al ver las cosas que su vista especial había destacado comprendió lo que podía hacer, incluso con sus limitaciones de tener sus piernas de piedra. Mantuvo el yoyo sujeto a la chimenea, se impulsó lo más que puso y al lanzarse dirigió su vuelo hacia donde se encontraba Alma Oscura. Sus piernas de piedra causaban que no pudiese maniobrar bien su vuelo, pero serían útiles para algo más: Mientras se lanzaba y se acercaba más y más a Alma Oscura, mantuvo ambas piernas completamente juntas mientras se acercaba a él, y él, aún con la guardia baja, recibió de lleno el fuerte impacto de las piernas petrificadas de Ladybug contra su cabeza y su brazo derecho, logrando inesperadamente derribarlo. Ladybug cayó de manera algo torpe al suelo pero logró mantenerse junto al villano que acababa de derribar, quien quedó algo aturdido por el fuerte impacto recibido. Tiró de la cuerda de su yoyo para que volviera completamente hacia ella, y al lograrlo se lanzó con todo su cuerpo hacia el brazo derecho de Alma Oscura.

\- ¡AHORA! – gritó entonces ella

Juleka vio entonces como es que del mismo tejado del que había saltado Ladybug se asomaba Cat Noir, saltó desde ahí y cayó en el suelo junto a ellos. Rápidamente alzó su brazo derecho hacia arriba a la vista de todos para realizar su ataque especial.

\- ¡CATACLYSM!

Su garra entonces se vio rodeada de una oscura aura destructora, ya se encontraba listo para utilizar una vez más el poder de la destrucción y poder terminar con esa lucha de una vez por todas.

Alma Oscura intentó desesperadamente mover su cuerpo cuando escuchó las palabras de Cat Noir, sabiendo que es lo que se encontraba a punto de hacer, pero las pesadas piernas de piedra de Ladybug sobre su brazo impidieron que se pudiese mover. No podía dispararle una esfera tampoco; Ladybug había girado su brazo con sus manos y dejó su palma contra el piso.

\- ¡NOOOOO! – gritó él mientras veía que el felino se acercaba a su brazo inmovilizado y tocaba su pulsera con su mano derecha - ¡SUÉLTENME!

La pulsera que se encontraba en la muñeca de Alma Oscura era el objeto akumatizado, y cuando el Cataclysm de Cat Noir la tocó, inmediatamente se tornó color café y se deshizo de su muñeca. Inmediatamente el oscuro akuma que había ingresado a ella emergió de los restos e intentó escapar. Cat Noir entonces ayudó a Ladybug a ponerse de pie para concluir con la última parte. Ella tomó su yoyo para finalizar con su misión.

\- No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma – dijo mientras abría su yoyo y comenzaba a hacerlo girar con la cuerda

El akuma continuaba alejándose de la escena, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para poder escapar del yoyo.

\- ¡Yo te libero del mal! – exclamó Ladybug al lanzarlo en dirección a él

Un sentimiento de alivio sintió en su interior y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando el yoyo logró impactar al akuma, finalmente capturándolo. Entonces le dio un tirón a la cuerda para que el yoyo regresara a su mano.

\- Te tengo – dijo

Al tenerlo en su mano volvió a abrirlo, dejando escapar una hermosa mariposa blanca.

\- Adiós, mariposita – dijo mientras veía al pequeño insecto, ya completamente purificado, alejándose de todos ellos hacia el cielo

Cat Noir se acercó al portacosméticos, aún junto a Juleka, y se lo entregó a Ladybug.

\- Gracias gatito – dijo ella, ya con muchísima más tranquilidad, y con un fuerte lanzamiento hacia arriba añadió - ¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!

Al lanzarlo vieron como varios rayos de energía comenzaron a ser dirigidos hacia diferentes partes de la ciudad, comenzando de esta manera a regresar todo a la normalidad: Las personas petrificadas volvieron a la normalidad, los daños producidos por las batallas se repararon, y las piernas de Ladybug volvieron a la normalidad, pudiendo finalmente reincorporarse normalmente.

\- ¡Uff! – exclamó totalmente aliviada Ladybug mientras volvía a tocarse sus piernas, ya normales y con sensibilidad otra vez – No creí que pudiera soportar el peso de las piernas de piedra otro minuto más

Pero además de sus piernas, también vieron como es que esos mismos rayos envolvían a Alma Oscura aún frente a él, comenzando así a transformarlo nuevamente en quien era realmente, el mismo joven algo tímido y amigable con todos quienes rodeaban. Frente a ellos ya no estaba Alma Oscura, ahora estaba Javier, lo primero que hizo fue sobarse su cabeza con una de sus manos mientras se sentaba en el suelo, miró bastante confundido alrededor.

\- ¿Ah? – preguntó - ¿En… dónde estoy?

Giró la cabeza hacia los dos superhéroes junto a él. Ambos chocaron sus puños en señal de triunfo.

\- Ganamos – dijeron

l

l

l

Hawk Moth se encontraba en esos momentos con la cabeza gacha, sabiendo que había obtenido una nueva derrota frente a los héroes de París.

\- Alma Oscura no ha podido vencer a Ladybug y Cat Noir – y apretando uno de sus puños prometió - ¡Pero recuerden que tarde o temprano serán derrotados y sus miraculous serán míos!

Pero por ahora, ese día ya había terminado con una nueva derrota para él, y de esa manera el tragaluz de su guarida comenzó a cerrarse mientras las mariposas revoloteaban alrededor de él y la oscuridad lo envolvía una vez más.

l

l

l

(... continuará)


	17. Capítulo 14: Resolución final Parte 1

**Capítulo 14: Resolución final. Parte 1**

Javier no tenía idea en donde es que estaba, aún no conocía bien París y el enorme edificio junto a él no sabía cuál era. ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo ahí. Tampoco sabía bien quieres eran las dos personas con trajes de superhéroes junto a él. Ambos estiraron sus manos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Ladybug también se agachó para recoger la pulsera restaurada que yacía en el suelo junto a él y se la entregó en sus manos, a pesar de que aún él lucía claramente confundido.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó él - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Ambos sonrieron.

\- Creo que no eres de aquí – dijo Cat Noir, fingiendo no conocerlo – yo soy Cat Noir

\- Y yo soy Ladybug – respondió ella, fingiendo no conocerlo tampoco – y somos los superhéroes que protegen París. Mucho gusto

Ella estiró su mano y estrechó la de Javier, misma cosa que hizo Cat Noir a continuación. Él se vio bastante sorprendido de estar frente a frente a estos superhéroes. Recordó haber visto una gigantografía de ambos en el aeropuerto el día que llegó, pero hasta ese momento pensó que solamente eran algunos personajes de algún programa de televisión francés o de alguna película, pero esa idea la descartó de inmediato al ver que ellos estaban ahí, justo frente a él. Eran realmente superhéroes de verdad.

\- Donde sea que exista un problema o algún nuevo villano nosotros estaremos ahí para proteger París

Javier se encontraba fascinado, no podía creer que realmente existieran los superhéroes. Sin embargo, además de encontrarse frente a frente con dos superhéroes, una involuntaria sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al darse cuenta que junto a ellos, y mirándolo también con una sonrisa, Juleka estaba junto a ellos.

Pero entonces, y justo en ese momento, tanto los aretes de Ladybug como el anillo de Cat Noir comenzaron a parpadear; al haber usado sus habilidades especiales estaban a punto de finalizar sus transformaciones.

\- Ahora es momento de irnos – anunció ella mientras sostenía su yoyo para lanzarlo, miró hacia el lado, hacia Juleka - ¿Lo puedes acompañar?

\- Por supuesto – respondió ella, sintiendo como sus mejillas parecían sonrojarse

\- Entonces lo dejamos en tus manos. Y muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda – dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras lanzaba su yoyo hacia un edificio más lejano – Cuídense mucho… adiós Cat Noir, hasta la próxima. ¡Ladybug fuera!

Y rápidamente dio un salto y se alejó del lugar raudamente. Se sentía aliviada y feliz de nuevamente volver a sentir sus piernas y de volver a maniobrar sin problemas mientras viajaba por los cielos parisinos.

\- Yo también me debo ir – anunció Cat Noir – cuídense mucho, y hasta luego

Y dio un gran salto con la ayuda de su vara, comenzando a alejarse también del lugar, dejando solos a Javier y a Juleka. Él miró asombradísimo como es que se alejaban de ellos, ambos habiéndose elevado varios metros del suelo, ella habiendo usado su yoyo como una liana y él utilizando su vara para llegar a los tejados y corriendo por ellos, pero cuando los perdió de vista volvió girar su vista y mirar a la hermosa muchacha de cabellos morados junto a él. Ambos lucían notablemente nerviosos estando juntos. Recién entonces recordó ella que seguía teniendo la mochila de Javier en sus manos.

\- To… toma – dijo ella con su voz algo temblorosa, acercándole el bolso – te la quería regresar

\- … gracias – respondió él, bastante ruborizado

Él había dejado la mochila en el salón antes de ser llamado por el Señor Damocles a su oficina y realmente la había olvidado, pero al recordar la razón del por qué lo había llamado a la oficina causó que volviera a sentir algo de tristeza. Tendría que regresar a la casona y tendría que volver a empacar todo.

\- Pero ahora tengo que regresar… a empacar – le dijo

De igual manera la sensación de nervios al estar junto a él se vio rápidamente desplazada cuando escuchó aquellas palabras provenientes de él.

\- Si quieres… te puedo acompañar – dijo ella

Y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Javier, causándole una involuntaria sonrisa.

\- Está bien – respondió él - vamos

Fue así que Javier y Juleka se fueron juntos en dirección a la casona donde él se quedaba, casualmente junto al Ayuntamiento había una estación de metro, lo que Javier necesitaba para poder regresar pronto. Ambos iban caminando juntos pero debido a la timidez existente en ambos era que no estaban tan cerca caminando. Era la primera vez que ambos caminaban solos, anteriormente Rose estaba siempre con ellos. A pesar de la tristeza reinante en la cabeza de Javier debido a su salida de París no sentía una tristeza tan profunda como la que había sentido cuando el director le anunció que sería devuelto a su país, esto debido a que la compañía de Juleka junto a él le disminuía enormemente esa tristeza. Se sentía feliz de caminar junto a ella.

Lo mismo que ella sentía al caminar junto a él.

l

l

l

l

Durante el viaje en el metro se la pasaron explicando todo lo que había ocurrido en ese tiempo. Cuando se subieron al metro había muy poca gente, pero cuando Nadja y Alya anunciaban por sus respectivos medios que el enemigo había sido derrotado, paulatinamente comenzó a volver a la normalidad el tráfico regular de personas, a pesar de no haber podido registrar el momento o entrevistar a Ladybug o Cat Noir, ambos medios asumieron que el enemigo había sido derrotado al ver como todas las personas petrificadas volvían a la normalidad. La red de metro de París era enorme, y según el mapa de las diferentes líneas se encontraban en esos momentos bastante retirados de la estación en donde debía bajarse, lo cual les dio tiempo suficiente para que Juleka le comenzara a contar.

Le explicó quien era Hawk Moth, que era un akuma y lo que causaban ellos en sus víctimas, le mostró lo que él había hecho mientras se encontraba convertido en Alma Oscura y mientras estaba controlado por Hawk Moth. En un comienzo no parecía creerlo, pero lentamente se convenció al ver las imágenes que había registrado Alya y que ambos veían de la pantalla del teléfono de Juleka y como es que todas las figuras petrificadas tenían una pulsera similar a la que él tenía, lo cual inmediatamente comenzó a causar una sensación de culpabilidad de parte suya.

\- No te sientas mal por eso – dijo ella consolándolo con una sonrisa – casi todos los del salón fuimos akumatizados alguna vez

\- ¿… también tú? – preguntó él, sorprendido de lo que su amiga acababa de decirle

Ella asintió.

\- Cuando yo fui convertida en Reflekta mi poder era convertir a todos en copias mías, pero no podía evitarlo, yo estaba siendo controlada e influenciada negativamente por Hawk Moth, lo mismo que te pasó a ti, así que no te sientas culpable de lo que hiciste mientras estabas bajo su control

Y posó su mano en el hombro de Javier, causando que sonriera hacia ella.

\- Gracias – dijo él volviendo a sonreírle

Luego de eso Juleka le ayudó a colocarse nuevamente su pulsera en su muñeca, cosa que él no podría haber hecho solo, pero después no pudieron decir mucho más. Pocos minutos después y cuando el metro se detuvo en una pequeña estación Javier anunció que ahí había que bajarse. El viaje había durado aproximadamente unos 40 minutos y ya faltaba poco para que comenzara a atardecer. Ambos bajaron juntos y llegaron a las escaleras del andén, pero cuando comenzaron a dar unos pasos más un sonido rompió con el silencio que hasta ese momento había entre ambos. El teléfono de Javier aún dentro de su mochila estaba comenzando a sonar. Se detuvo un momento y lo buscó entre todas las cosas que tenía él ahí hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

\- ¿Hola?

Juleka no sabía quien estaba llamándolo, pero comenzó a preguntarse con más intensidad quien era debido al rostro que su amigo se encontraba poniendo, cada vez más y más sorprendido, de vez en cuando decía algunas palabras de respuesta pero no mucho más. Cuando finalmente cortó la llamada se encontraba mirando a Juleka con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Quie… quien era? – preguntó ella, tal vez algo asustada debido al rostro que él estaba poniendo

\- Era el Señor Damocles – respondió él

\- Y… ¿Qué dijo?

Guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo mientras respondía.

\- Que tengo que ir al Ayuntamiento de París lo más pronto posible ¿Dónde está?

Juleka casi se pone a reír frente a él debido a esa pregunta.

\- Es el edificio grande que estaba junto a nosotros cuando regresaste a la normalidad

Él se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano al darse cuenta que tendría que regresar al metro y hacer el mismo recorrido que acababan de terminar.

\- No hay de otra – respondió él, comenzando de nuevo a bajar las escaleras - ¿Me quieres acompañar?

\- Claro – dijo ella de inmediato comenzando a bajar junto a él

l

l

l

l

l

El Hôtel de Ville era un edificio hermoso, tenía una arquitectura muy atractiva y un encanto propio de la ciudad, construido en el Siglo XIX aún se conservaba muy bien, éste era el edificio utilizado como el Ayuntamiento de la ciudad. A Javier lo hicieron esperar afuera de la oficina del alcalde mientras se encontraba oficiando el matrimonio que estaba programado para esa hora, el cual, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido ese día con Alma Oscura, se llevó a cabo igual.

El señor Damocles había llegado al Ayuntamiento antes que él y se encontraba en la puerta. Al avisar que tenían una reunión con el Alcalde dejaron pasarlos a los dos, pero Juleka no pudo ingresar y tuvo que esperar afuera mientras aquella reunión entre el alcalde, el director de su colegio y su amigo se llevara a cabo. Él le dijo que si quería ir de vuelta a su hogar que fuera porque no sabía el tiempo que tomaría la reunión. Ella aceptó quedarse y esperarlo afuera.

Debido a la espera que tuvieron que hacer afuera de la oficina debido al matrimonio, la reunión en sí y finalmente la salida, ya la tarde se había instalado en la ciudad, los cielos anaranjados y la disminución de la temperatura comenzaban ya a notarse. Por lo general Juleka a esa hora se encontraba en su hogar, haciendo sus deberes, practicando un poco con su guitarra o hablando con Rose, pero en vez de todo eso prefirió mantenerse esperando a ver lo que ocurría, apoyada silenciosamente junto al pilar de la entrada del edificio, en donde podía ver a muchas personas entrando y saliendo pero sin prestarle mucha atención. Durante todo ese rato había pasado enviándose mensajes con Rose, explicándole todo lo sucedido y la espera en la que ella se encontraba en ese momento.

\- Solo espero que el alcalde se haya arrepentido de esa decisión – le envió su mejor amiga en uno de los últimos mensajes luego de toda la explicación de Juleka

\- Yo también espero eso – respondió – y estoy segura que él no ha hecho nada malo

\- Yo también estoy segura de eso

Pero ése fue el último mensaje que Juleka alcanzó a escribir, debido a que al levantar de nuevo su cabeza de la pantalla para mirar al interior del edificio por enésima vez, vio finalmente como es que su amigo bajaba las escaleras junto a la puerta y comenzaba a acercarse a ella. El Señor Damocles venía varios peldaños más atrás, bajaba más tranquilo que el joven y bajaba sosteniéndose de los pasamanos de la escalera, a diferencia de Javier quien tenía su boca cubierta con sus manos y sus ojos se encontraban llorosos. De inmediato Juleka sintió como su corazón daba un salto y en su espalda comenzaba a sentirse una fría sensación que le recorría la columna al pensar que se había confirmado su expulsión de París, pero cuando por fin se encontraron, él quitó sus manos de su boca y se lanzaba a ella abrazándola fuertemente con una sonrisa, dándole cuenta a Juleka que esas no eran lágrimas de tristeza.

Eran lágrimas de felicidad.

l

l

l

l

¿Por qué es que el decreto que Chloé había escrito para manipular a Sabrina había aparecido en la oficina de su padre? ¿Por qué Chloé hizo eso? Ésas eran las dos incógnitas que había que resolver y que habían causado tal situación que ordenaba la expulsión de París de Javier.

Pocos minutos después de que él y Chloé, junto a toda la ciudad, volvieran a la normalidad, rápidamente volvió a sus actividades normales, había pasado algún tiempo y debía preparar todo para el matrimonio que debía oficiar, pero de inmediato recordó lo que estaba viendo antes de todo lo ocurrido al ver el decreto, ya no arrugado en el suelo junto a su silla sino que igual a como lo había dejado antes que todo ocurriera. Recordando las consecuencias que eso podía traer fue que volvió a pedir que lo contactaran con el director del Colegio Françoise Dupont, pero esta vez sí pudo hablar con él. El director tampoco había tardado mucho en retomar sus actividades normales luego de verse convertido en piedra, por lo que pocos minutos luego de lo ocurrido ya se encontraba dentro de su oficina arreglando lo que quedaba de su trabajo por el día que había quedado retrasado, cuando entonces recibió la llamada del Alcalde Bourgeois solicitándole que se pudiera en contacto con el joven Javier y que fueran ambos a verlo a su oficina lo más pronto posible.

De buena gana Chloé se habría ido, pero sabía que si quería ser perdonada por sus compañeros de clases, por Adrien en realidad, Javier debía saber que ella no tuvo que ver con lo ocurrido. Se mantuvo en silencio mirando su teléfono en el rincón de la oficina de su padre mientras él oficiaba la boda. Cuando eso terminó, la pareja de recién casados por fin salió de la oficina y el señor Damocles junto a Javier pudieron entrar.

l

l

l

l

Para el joven Javier el reunirse con el propio alcalde de París, André Bourgeois, en su oficina era algo que jamás había esperado que iba a pasar en su estancia en París, pero así terminó siendo, a pesar de que en un comienzo no se sintió contento estando frente a él, sabiendo que la notificación del fin de su intercambio había llegado de aquella oficina es que no se sentía muy convencido sobre lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Esos pensamientos lo extrañaron cuando de pronto él se presentó con una excesiva amabilidad, apenas vio entrar al muchacho latinoamericano se puso de pie de su silla, rápidamente rodeó el escritorio y lo saludó con un efusivo apretón de manos, de igual manera pero con menos efusividad saludó al señor Damocles. Chloé estaba ahí, pero sin saludar a nadie se mantuvo sentada en el rincón de la oficina mirando su teléfono.

\- Bienvenido, joven Javier – dijo él intentando hablar de la manera más tranquila y amistosa posible – Por favor tomen asiento ambos

Ambos obedecieron inmediatamente y se sentaron en las dos sillas frente a su escritorio, inmediatamente las puertas de atrás se abrieron haciendo su ingreso un trabajador empujando un carro de comedor, el cual incluía tres tazas, dos con café y uno de café con crema y muchos pasteles los cuales fueron rápidamente colocados sobre el escritorio. El rostro sorprendido de Javier hizo sentir algo más tranquilo al alcalde, quien de esta manera esperaba que el muchacho se tranquilizara y comenzara a entender que no tenía que verlo como un mal tipo.

\- Por favor, sírvanse – pidió

Algo sorprendido, quizás algo aturdido por esa repentina invitación, acercó la taza de café con crema hacia él junto a un pastel. El hecho de que el alcalde estuviera ofreciéndoles una pequeña merienda hizo de inmediato pensar a Javier que podía significar dos cosas: O quería corregir algún error referente a su expulsión, o quería que ésta no fuera tan dolorosa.

El alcalde no tomó nada, pero si vio como estuvo con sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa mientras había un papel amarillo junto a él.

\- Me alegra mucho conocerte – dijo él – por lo que tengo entendido estás aquí porque has sido un muy buen estudiante allá en tu país, y también he visto que has tenido un buen desempeño en la semana que llevas aquí

El director también se había acercado su taza de café y un croissant, pero aún no los había tocado, él sentía que estaba ahí para enmendar un error, el mismo que él había detectado antes de ser convertido en piedra y que no alcanzó a decirle debido a su salida de la oficina.

\- Supe que hoy recibiste una mala noticia – continuó diciendo él – por un decreto que salió de esta oficina

Él se sentía algo más tranquilo, la táctica del alcalde de intentar calmar al muchacho con un saludo amable y el ofrecimiento de un café y pasteles había al parecer sido suficiente para que el muchacho frente a él no lo mirara con enojo. Lo único que hizo fue asentir con su cabeza. Entonces vio como es que acercaba una de sus manos al papel que había ahí.

\- Éste fue el decreto que fue enviado esta mañana al Colegio en el cual aparece escrito que tienes que regresar a tu país

De inmediato vio como es que la taza que Javier tenía en sus manos comenzaba a temblar luego de decir esa última parte.

\- Pero te quiero decir de manera oficial que no te preocupes – dijo finalmente – este decreto no es auténtico

El corazón de Javier en ese momento dio un enorme salto, causando que colocara su taza fuertemente contra el escritorio, salpicando unas pocas gotas a la cubierta.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntó fuertemente y sin querer

Inmediatamente el alcalde intentó ponerse a la defensiva ante la súbita reacción del muchacho.

\- Tranquilo, por favor – dijo él – déjame explicarte

Chloé, aún en la esquina de la oficina y mirando a su teléfono, frecuentemente levantaba la vista cuando escuchaba su nombre de parte de su padre en su explicación al joven latinoamericano, se encontraba bastante molesta mientras parecían pensar que ella era la culpable de todo a pesar de que su padre no la inculpaba, pero cuando su padre detuvo la conversación que tenía con el joven y el director, giró la cabeza hacia la esquina en donde estaba su hija y le pidió que se acercara.

"Sólo por Adrien" pensaba y repetía con frustración mientras se guardaba su teléfono en su bolsillo "Sólo por Adrien haré esto"

l

l

l

(... continuará)


	18. Capítulo 15: Resolución final Parte 2

**Capítulo 15: Resolución final. Parte 2**

Chloé se colocó junto a su padre mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al director de su colegio y al muchacho que acababa de conocer hace 4 días.

\- Hija – dijo el Alcalde frente a ambos - ¿Verdad que tú no tienes nada en contra de Javier?

Según las explicaciones que él le decía a Javier y al Señor Damocles, Chloé había sido quien escribió ese decreto, lo que causó que un sentimiento de enojo comenzara a aparecer en su interior al ver a la muchacha rubia acercándose a su padre, pero intentó mantenerse sereno, dándole una oportunidad para que justificara el por qué lo hizo.

"Sí" pensó de inmediato Chloé ante la pregunta de su padre "Sabrina se ha enamorado de él y por culpa suya se distrae de los deberes que debe hacerme"

\- No – respondió secamente – nada en contra suya

\- Muy bien – dijo su padre – ¿Y es verdad que tú no tenías ninguna intención de que este decreto fuese promulgado?

Ésa era la pregunta que Chloé temía, ella efectivamente había utilizado una de las hojas que su padre utilizaba para escribir decretos, pero no tenía ninguna intención en que terminara siendo enviada. La única intención que tenía con ese decreto era que Sabrina volviera a concentrarse en ella y solo en ella, y pensando que amenazándola con que Javier se iría podría volver a la normalidad, pero fue ahí que a ella se le escapó la situación de las manos cuando ese papel desapareció.

\- No - a diferencia de su primera seca respuesta ahora hablaba con un tono menos monótono – solo era un juego que mi amiga Sabrina y yo estábamos realizando ayer en la tarde

"El juego se llamaba 'Haz lo que digo o Javier se va'" pensó entonces

\- Pero es cierto - continuó diciendo ella – no tengo nada en contra tuya

\- ¿Y por qué es que pusiste su nombre en el papel si era un juego?

\- ¡No lo sé! – respondió rápidamente mientras decía lo primero que se le ocurría para que sonara bien – Sólo fue algo espontaneo y su nombre fue el primero que llegó a mi cabeza

No era una excusa totalmente sincera, pero a grandes rasgos si lo era, Chloé podía sentirse algo más tranquila al decir eso; ella jamás tuvo intenciones en que ese decreto llegara a la oficina de su padre, tan solo lo estaba utilizando para asustar a Sabrina. Comenzó entonces a mirar a Javier, cada vez más preocupada en que él le creyera, sabía que si lo lograba entonces sentiría que su Adrien Boo volvería a quererla, esa última parte de su pensamiento causó que de su garganta salieran palabras que ella casi nunca decía.

l

l

l

l

l

La verdad era que Chloé había hablado con sinceridad mientras se defendía en el laboratorio, ella no tenía ninguna intención de enviar ese decreto a su padre para que lo promulgara, era tan solo una maniobra que ella había ideado para que Sabrina dejara de pensar en el joven latinoamericano, tal vez era culpable de intentar manipular a Sabrina con una táctica bastante peligrosa, pero en el fondo ella no tenía ninguna intención de causar realmente su expulsión de París, pero una serie de acontecimientos causaron que ella se viera como la causante de esa orden de parte del alcalde Bourgeois y que de inmediato causó el repudio de todos quienes supieron de esa noticia.

Los pensamientos que había mantenido la tarde anterior mientras estaba sentada en su cama con el decreto en la mano le causaron sueño. Había finalmente decidido romperlo, incluso ella sabía que era cruel para Sabrina sufrir de esa manera, pero poco después de decidir eso se quedó dormida, cayendo el decreto al suelo, y debido al retraso de la mañana y ver la hora que era fue que terminó olvidando completamente el decreto al intentar evitar llegar tarde al colegio. Eventualmente, y en su limpieza matutina pocos minutos después de que ella se fue, la misma mucama que la había despertado lo encontró. Inocentemente, creyendo que era uno de los papeles del alcalde, lo fue a dejar a la habitación suya y lo depositó sobre la pila de papeles que debía llevar al Ayuntamiento. El alcalde no se dio cuenta de eso y se lo llevó junto al resto de papeles hacia su oficina donde terminó mezclado con los otros decretos sobre su escritorio que si eran reales. La única diferencia era que el decreto falso escrito por Chloé no estaba firmado, y que por ende no podía ser promulgado como uno real.

El señor Damocles, permaneció silente ante la explicación que el Alcalde Bourgeois le intentaba explicar al impactado muchacho. Escuchó cómo le decía que ése fue un decreto que él no había escrito, que no tenía razón para hacerlo y que ni siquiera había sido su intención que fuera enviado como terminó pasando. Trató de no culpar a su hija ni a la mucama del hotel ante lo sucedido, culpándose inmediatamente a sí mismo por no haber revisado con más tranquilidad todos los papeles que había en su escritorio antes de simplemente enviarlos.

El alcalde sabía que no podía culpar a nadie más que no fuera él; no podía culpar a Chloé sabiendo, y asumiendo, que ese decreto solo era parte de un juego que ella y Sabrina se encontraban realizando, y tampoco podía culpar a la mucama que depositó ese papel sobre sus papeles debido a que se encontraba realizando su trabajo de la manera más diligente posible. Reconoció que había sido descuido suyo y estaba dispuesto a enmendar ese error.

\- Lo siento mucho si es que esta situación se salió de control – dijo Chloé entonces, hablando de la manera más sincera que podía – en serio yo no quise que este papel llegara hasta aquí, era solo algo entre Sabrina y yo que nunca quise que saliera de ahí. No me caes mal… tampoco bien por cierto, pero mis intenciones no eran causarte este problema

Tal vez Chloé no había dicho toda la verdad en sus primeras declaraciones, pero esa última explicación que había dicho había sido completamente sincera, aunque también no era la única razón del por qué lo hizo. Su rostro hizo una mueca de tristeza entonces.

"... tampoco quiero quedarme sola" añadió mentalmente

Javier miró como es que Chloé parecía sentirse mal luego de confesar esa parte y vio como una mueca de tristeza comenzaba a cubrir su rostro.

\- … solo espero que me creas – dijo bajando su cabeza

El Alcalde Bourgeois y el Señor Damocles giraron la cabeza hacia Javier, aún bastante sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decirle Chloé. Podría creerle, pero al mismo tiempo podría decidir no hacerlo. Había confesado ser ella quien había escrito ese papel sobre la mesa, pero también dijo que no era su intención que fuera promulgada. ¿Podría creerle? ¿Podría estar seguro si ésa era o no una disculpa sincera? No había hablado mucho con Chloé durante sus días en el colegio, sí sabía que era la única amiga de Sabrina y que a veces parecía explotarla con todas las cosas que le pedía hacer por ella. Chloé si era una chica bastante orgullosa, y eso hizo pensar a Javier de que ella, estando ahí y explicando la situación, debía ser demasiado para ella, y si lo estaba haciendo podía significar que estaba diciendo la verdad. Javier no sentía desagrado por Chloé, por el momento sólo le era indiferente, si en el futuro podrían llevarse mejor o no sería algo que aún faltaba por ver, lo importante es que en esos momentos sintió sinceridad de parte de ella.

\- Está bien, Chloé – dijo finalmente – te creo

Esas palabras hicieron levantar la cabeza y volvió a mirar al muchacho frente a ella.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! – exclamó sorprendida - ¡¿De verdad me crees?!

\- Si – respondió él – puedo sentir que hablas sinceramente. No puedo decir que tú y yo seamos amigos aún, pero siento que hablas con sinceridad

Entonces Chloé sonrió, pero de una manera que incluso llegó a sorprender al Señor Damocles y el Alcalde Bourgeois, quienes conocían a Chloé mucho más que Javier, el verla sonreír de una forma tan risueña se les hacía extraño, pero ambos también comprendieron entonces que la chica había dicho la verdad y se sentía agradecida de que alguien le creyera.

\- Gracias… - respondió ella con un absoluto alivio – gracias por haberme creído

Su corazón comenzó entonces a latir con más calma al darse cuenta que sus palabras habían logrado convencerlo y que gracias a eso ya quedaría libre de culpa de la acusación contra ella, al menos la del decreto.

\- Y… – dijo para saber si faltaba algo más – creo que no tengo más que hacer aquí ¿Verdad?

\- Así es, hija – dijo el Alcalde – puedes irte ahora si quieres

\- ¡De acuerdo, adiós a todos!

Y se fue rápidamente por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sabiendo por fin que Adrien la perdonaría y que todo regresaría a la normalidad. Bueno, al menos con él, pero tendría aún que ver si es que Sabrina seguiría comportándose torpemente o no o si es que querría volver a estar con ella.

El alcalde entonces tomó el papel y, a la vista del Señor Damocles y del emocionadísimo Javier, lo rompió en varios pedazos, dejándolos todos sobre la mesa y haciendo entender por fin que Javier permanecería en París durante el resto del tiempo que durara su intercambio.

\- Durante los próximos seis meses París seguirá siendo tu hogar - concluyó

l

l

l

l

l

Las lágrimas de emoción que Javier tenía mientras miraba y abrazaba a Juleka eran suficiente prueba para ella de que él se quedaría con ellos durante los próximos meses y que todo seguiría igual de bien que durante esa semana. Tan emocionada se encontraba por él que aceptó acompañarlo de nuevo hacia la casona en la que se estaba quedando.

\- Me alegra que todo haya resultado bien – dijo el Señor Damocles antes de despedirse de los dos jóvenes – sabía que tú no habías hecho nada malo y que todo se trataba de un malentendido

\- Yo también me alegro de que todo salió bien – respondió él

\- Ahora aprovecha de disfrutar este fin de semana y descansa. Nos vemos el lunes – y estrechó la mano de Javier – hasta luego

\- Adiós, director – dijo respondiendo el saludo

\- Adiós – repitió Juleka junto a él – gracias

\- Adiós – respondió el director antes de irse por otro camino que el que tomarían ellos

Juleka volvió a entregarle su mochila que ella volvió a ofrecerse tener mientras él estuviera dentro, mientras que él le obsequió uno de los pasteles que quedaron en la oficina y que el Alcalde se los ofreció antes de despedirse. Ella lo aceptó agradecida mientras volvían a bajar hacia el metro. El arrebol de las nubes ya indicaba cada vez más y más que la noche estaba ya a punto de llegar. Debido a que estaba ya a punto de anochecer es que el metro se veía mucho más lleno que antes por lo que tuvieron que viajar de pie durante gran parte del trayecto, no obstante igual podían ir conversando. Durante el viaje él le explicó lo que ocurrió dentro de la oficina, la explicación de que ese decreto no era real y que a Chloé se le escapó de las manos algo que para ella era privado.

\- Supongo que recibiste muchas explicaciones – dijo ella

\- De hecho fueron ésas solamente – respondió Javier – pero le creí. Sentía que Chloé hablaba con sinceridad a pesar de todas las cosas malas que ha hecho, y luego sentí que el Alcalde parecía querer disculparse una y otra vez por el malentendido… incluso me ofreció una estancia del tiempo que quisiera en su hotel

\- ¡¿De veras?! – preguntó sorprendida la chica de cabello morado – Eso suena genial

\- Lo sé – respondió él – pero por ahora me siento cómodo quedándome donde estoy, la señora Marie es bastante amable y me siento muy cómodo ahí, tal vez algún fin de semana podría ir, para ver que tal es, pero por ahora me siento bien estando donde estoy

\- Entiendo – respondió ella mientras asentía con su cabeza

No pudieron entonces hablar mucho más, a cada momento el tren parecía llenarse más y más impidiendo que ambos pudiesen hablar con comodidad, recién pudieron volver a hacerlo cuando llegaron a la estación donde debían bajarse, luego ambos siguieron caminando juntos cuando salieron de la estación y se enfrentaron a la noche que había comenzado mientras ambos estaban bajo tierra. Ambos caminaron un rato más en silencio ya que no sabían que más decirse, pero a pesar de esos ambos se sentían cómodos junto al otro. Recién volvieron a dirigirse la palabra cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casona.

\- Bueno, aquí es donde me quedo – dijo él mientras se despedían y se sacaba la mochila de su hombro para buscar la llave de uno de los bolsillos – muchas gracias por acompañarme y nos veremos el lunes en clases

\- Nos vemos – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Muchas veces Juleka se avergonzaba o se paralizaba ante algo que debía hacer que pudiese causar una situación incómoda para ella, pero eso no impidió que se despidiera de Javier acercando su rostro a él y sorpresivamente besara su mejilla derecha. Javier se encontró totalmente desprevenido ante esa acción de ella, y lo que ocurrió entonces fue sentir como sus ojos se abrían hasta el límite y su mochila comenzaba a soltarse de su mano al sentir los labios de Juleka tocando su mejilla, pero rápidamente Juleka terminó ese beso y se despidió.

\- Adiós – dijo antes de caminar de regreso hacia la estación del metro para regresar a su hogar

Ella no se dio cuenta que él permaneció unos segundos con la mirada perdida y la mochila finalmente se caía de su mano hasta tocar suavemente el suelo. Él no se dio cuenta que ella se alejaba con una sonrisa y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Tardó un poco entonces en volver a reaccionar y darse cuenta que estaba junto a la puerta de la casona, volvió a tomar el bolso del suelo e ingresó, sin darse cuenta aún que un poco del lápiz labial de Juleka quedó sobre su mejilla.

l

l

l

Javier no sabía muy bien las cosas que había realizado como Alma Oscura, sólo las palabras que Juleka le decía mientras ambos estaban viajaban en el metro, pero no pudo averiguar mucho desde que regresó la noche anterior a la casona. La señora Marie saludó muy afectuosamente a Javier, no lo había visto durante todo el día y se había preocupado pensando en que se encontraba expuesto al primer villano que atacaba París en su estancia; ella no sabía que el joven latinoamericano frente a él había sido el mismo villano que había atacado la ciudad, aunque tampoco le comentó el hecho de que Ladybug y Cat Noir habían entrado a su habitación para ocultarse de ese enemigo. Le preguntó si es que quería cenar antes de dormir, pero no sentía hambre; los pasteles en la oficina del Alcalde y el hecho de que ya tenía mucho sueño causaron que le dijera que se encontraba ya muy cansado y que prefería irse a dormir. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y dejó que fuera hasta su habitación en donde rápidamente se colocó su pijama, se cepilló sus dientes en el baño y se fue a dormir. Eran recién las 8 de la noche pero ya no podía hacer nada más ese día, el agotamiento lo había finalmente derrotado.

l

l

l

(... continuará)


	19. Capítulo Final: Sábado en París

**Capítulo Final: Sábado en París**

A la mañana siguiente él no se despertó por sí mismo, ése era un día de descanso para él y tenía planeado relajarse luego de todo lo ocurrido y los sustos por los que pasó, terminar con los deberes que le quedaban y tal vez pasear por la ciudad para intentar conocer algo más. Fuertes e incesantes golpes comenzaron a escucharse en su puerta causando que su sueño se viera interrumpido. Su teléfono indicaba que eran casi las 9:30 de la mañana, pero a pesar de ello se acercó pesadamente a la puerta mientras se restregaba sus ojos y se arreglaba su cabello. Al abrirla vio el sonriente rostro de la señora Marie.

\- Buenos días – dijo amablemente - ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Si – respondió aún algo adormilado – dormí mucho pero creo que me hacía falta ¿Me está llamando para bajar a desayunar?

\- Bueno… no exactamente – dijo ella aún con su sonrisa en su rostro

\- ¿Qué ocurre entonces?

\- Mira por tu ventana – y apuntó hacia ella

\- ¿Ah?

El muchacho se volteó para ver la ventana de su habitación, la misma por la que, sin saberlo aún, Ladybug y Cat Noir ingresaron el día anterior. Se acercó hacia ella para ver que estaba ocurriendo, la abrió rápidamente, dejando que una corriente de frío aire matutino ingresara a la habitación, pero ni siquiera pensó en eso al mirar hacia la calle desde ahí.

En ese momento sus dos manos se fueron a su boca producto de la sorpresa.

\- ¡HOLA, JAVIER!

En la acera, junto a la casona y saludándolo, se encontraban casi todos sus compañeros de salón. Todos estaban ahí saludándolo con sus manos sonriendo. Una sonrisa de emoción apareció en su rostro mientras veía a todos sus compañeros abajo esperándolo.

\- Ve a saludarlos – dijo la señora Marie tocando su hombro – tenderé tu cama mientras tanto. Ve

\- Está bien – respondió con emoción - gracias

Rápidamente cruzó su habitación hasta llegar al pasillo y de ahí a las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta frontal. Un rayo de luz matutino lo encandiló durante un instante, pero rápidamente pasó para verse frente a sus compañeros de salón frente a él, a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle que Javier hubiese bajado en pijama a la calle, pero todos ellos ya se habían enterado de la noticia de que Javier permanecería en París junto a ellos durante el resto del intercambio. Marinette, tal vez aún aludiendo a sus facultades como la representante de la clase, fue la que habló en nombre de todos. Tenía una pequeña caja en sus manos.

\- Javier – comenzó diciendo la chica de cabello azul colocándose frente a él – no sabes la alegría que causó en todos nosotros saber que te quedarás. Todos los que estamos aquí nos sentimos muy feliz de que así sea. Hemos venido todos para que sepas lo importante que eres y que nos alegra tenerte con nosotros

La sonrisa de emoción de Javier no podía ser borrada de su rostro en esos momentos, sentía una emoción muy fuerte al ver cómo es que todos ellos se encontraban ahí, todos queriendo saludarlo y haciéndole saber que era importante para todos ellos, comenzó a sentir sin evitarlo como es que lágrimas de emoción comenzaban a aproximarse a sus ojos. Se encontraban ahí Marinette, Adrien, Juleka, Alya, Nino, Alix, Rose, Iván, Mylene, Nathaniel, Kim y Max. Las únicas dos que faltaban eran Chloé y Sabrina, aunque podía entender por qué.

l

l

l

l

La sorpresiva reunión que estaba ocurriendo ahí comenzó a gestarse la noche anterior. Fue Juleka quien le había comentado a Rose todas las buenas noticias que habían ocurrido en el Ayuntamiento, y a partir de ella fue que la noticia comenzó a repartirse por los miembros del salón, de ahí llegó la idea de ir a saludarlo aquella mañana. Por alguna razón aún desconocida para algunos de ellos, Marinette y Adrien ya sabían donde se estaba quedando así que no necesitaban saber la dirección, fue Juleka quien les dijo como llegar a todos quienes no sabían. Al mismo tiempo todos se enteraron de la inocencia de Chloé en lo ocurrido y en que ella, a pesar de haber escrito ese decreto, no lo hizo con intenciones de que fuera promulgado, y a pesar de que terminó siendo perdonada por todos ellos, fue una de las dos que no asistió esa mañana a verlo, algo bastante acorde con su personalidad, lo mismo que ocurría con Sabrina, quien volvió a reunirse con Chloé como siempre para atenderla en lo que necesitara a pesar del interés que tenía en ir con el resto del grupo a verlo, pero tendría que conformarse con saludarlo el lunes en clases.

Sabrina había regresado a la normalidad apenas Alma Oscura había sido derrotado y regresó a su casa sin nada más que hacer. Aún había sentido bastante enojo contra Chloé luego de lo ocurrido y regresó a descansar.

"No quiero volver a hablar con Chloé" dijo mientras se encontraba meditando, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Sabía que en poco tiempo más volverían a estar juntas "… al menos por un par de días más"

Durante el transcurso de esa tarde comenzaron a llegar los mensajes que le mostraron que Chloé no había sido quien dejó ese decreto en la oficina de su padre y que había sido culpada injustamente de ser la causante de la casi expulsión de Javier de París, haciéndole entender que ella solo tenía ese papel como una amenaza que no tenía pensado cumplir y que sólo se le escapó de sus manos. De inmediato Sabrina comenzó a sentirse mal por Chloé.

"Pobre Chloé" pensó, habiendo ya regresado en un instante a su papel de chica sumisa "La traté injustamente y no merecía haber sido tratado así"

De inmediato se dispuso a acompañar a su mejor amiga durante todo el sábado sin importar nada más, ni siquiera sabiendo que todos planeaban en reunirse con Javier la mañana de sábado. Le habría gustado haber estado con el resto de sus compañeros de clase esa mañana, pero tuvo que mantenerse firme en su decisión de estar con ella.

"El lunes en el recreo hablaré con él" había prometido mientras caminaba hacia el hotel esa mañana de sábado, al mismo tiempo que ya varios se dirigían hacia la casona donde Javier se hospedaba. Se sonrojó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en eso. "Pero no puedo descuidar a Chloé de nuevo. Soy su amiga y las amigas no se descuidan"

l

l

l

l

l

Alya se encontraba con su teléfono en mano grabando toda la reunión que estaba ocurriendo ahí con las intenciones de subirlo a su blog después, de esa forma registró como es que a continuación cada uno de ellos se acercaba a él y le decían algo, muchos de ellos lo invitaban a alguna actividad.

\- ¿Quieres salir a andar en patines conmigo algún día? – le preguntó Alix – tengo un par extra de patines que creo que te quedarán bien

\- ¿Te gustan los videojuegos? Podríamos jugar algún día – le dijo Max – pronto tendré el Ultimate Mecha Strike IV y me gustaría que lo probaras

\- ¿Aún quieres ir a ver un show de mi padre? – preguntó Mylene mientras le entregaba una entrada para un show que sería la próxima semana – siempre serás bienvenido

\- ¿Te gusta el fútbol? – preguntó Kim – si es así te invitaré al próximo partido del Parc des Princes

Por supuesto que él aceptó todas esas invitaciones, sería divertido asistir a todas esas actividades con todos sus amigos, amigos con quienes seguiría conviviendo durante varios meses que serían totalmente increíbles para él.

Poco después de eso sus compañeros comenzaron a irse para ir a hacer sus actividades cotidianas de sábado, cada uno se despidió de él antes de comenzar a retirarse, quedando con el paso de los minutos solamente Marinette, Alya, Adrien y Nino. Juleka había sido la última en despedirse de él y la despedida entre ambos había sido tal vez la más efusiva de todas las que había hecho entonces, debido a que ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y Juleka volvió a besar su mejilla. Tanto Marinette, como Alya, Adrien y Nino notaron ese saludo algo más efusivo y el rostro un poco sonrojado de Javier cuando Juleka comenzó a irse, pero no dijeron nada con respecto a eso, lo que si se dijo fue lo que Adrien le comenzó a decir.

\- Javier - comenzó diciendo el muchacho rubio – Nosotros también queríamos preguntarte si querías salir con nosotros más tarde

\- Seguro – respondió inmediatamente y aún algo aturdido por el beso de Juleka - ¿A… dónde?

\- Esta noche hay un concierto de Jagged Stone y queríamos saber si querías ir con nosotros – continuó diciendo

\- Si, por supuesto – respondió él de inmediato, aun sin estar seguro realmente quién era él. Para él lo importante era compartir con todos sus nuevos amigos

\- ¡Qué bien! Entonces nos veremos en la tarde en la explanada de Trocadero para que vayamos juntos.

\- De acuerdo… - dijo él aún sonriendo – muchas gracias a todos, siento que la pasaremos muy bien juntos

\- Puedes estar seguro de eso – respondió Alya – sé que será algo increíble

Entonces Marinette volvió a acercarse a él, la caja en sus manos la sostenía gentilmente con sus dos manos y era por fin momento de entregársela a Javier.

\- Y esto también es para ti – dijo ella son una gentil sonrisa

Javier miró a la caja que Marinette sostenía, pero antes de que se la entregara, ella misma la abrió, revelándole al sorprendido Javier que en el interior se encontraban dos hileras de deliciosos macarons de varios colores.

\- Espero que te gusten – dijo Marinette ante el emocionado Javier, quien por primera vez en su vida tenía en sus manos esos deliciosos bocadillos – yo misma los hice

\- ¡Vaya! – dijo él, ya casi sin poder hablar más – Muchísimas gracias, Marinette

l

l

l

Luego de derrotar a Alma Oscura, Ladybug había regresado a su habitación para descansar un rato, y luego de que ya se corrió la voz de lo que realmente pasó y cuando se orquestó la idea de ir a visitarlo esa mañana, Marinette decidió adelantar su idea de los macarons y esa misma noche, ya con la panadería cerrada al público y mientras su padre se encontraba descansando viendo televisión y su madre tomaba un baño, bajó a trabajar en ese obsequio que quería hacerle a su nuevo compañero de clases.

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude? – le preguntó Tikki. La transformación no había terminado hace mucho, pero no lucía cansada

\- ¡Por supuesto que puedes! – respondió ella guiñándole su ojo – Y si es que sobran macarons serán para ti

\- ¡Entonces comencemos ahora! – exclamó la pequeña kwami acariciando su barriga con sus brazos al oír esas palabras de Marinette

l

l

l

Javier intentaba mantenerse sereno luego de agradecerle a Marinette por ese obsequio y a todos ellos por la invitación que le habían hecho para el concierto de la noche, pero le era muy difícil; la verdad era que se sentía muy emocionado por todas las alegrías que había tenido en tan poco tiempo, la noticia de que se quedaría en París, que tenía realmente muy buenos amigos y que todos ellos se preocupaban por él, las invitaciones que había recibido, y los dos besos de Juleka lo hicieron sentir demasiado feliz, intentaba que no se vieran lágrimas de sus ojos pero le era imposible intentarlo; todos ellos habían sido muy buenos con él y nunca había esperado que tendría ese recibimiento.

\- Muchas gracias – logró finalmente decir mientras sostenía con más firmeza la caja de macarons y la entrada que le había obsequiado Mylene – nos veremos ahí entonces

Se despidió de todos ellos muy agradecido mientras cada uno de ellos se comenzaba a alejar en diferentes direcciones. Le pareció ver la mirada nerviosa que de pronto Marinette le lanzaba a Adrien, pero dejó de verla en cuando ella se fue con Alya y Nino hacia la estación del metro mientras que Adrien se subía a ese vehículo conducido por ese enorme sujeto y partían.

Permaneció un par de segundos mientras se secaba las lágrimas de emoción que habían brotado de sus ojos, viendo como todos sus amigos se alejaban de ahí. Miró con una sonrisa la entrada que le obsequió Mylene y la caja de macarons. Esa emoción también causó que tardase un poco en darse cuenta que había salido a la calle en pijama, recién ahí volvió a ingresar con la idea de darse un baño y vestirse para ir a desayunar.

l

l

l

l

l

Aurore Beauréal era la chica que había sido intercambiada por Javier y en menos de una semana ya había logrado participar en un comercial estando en el país de él, tal y como ella lo había querido hacer. Era la misma chica que había participado en el concurso para ser la chica del clima en KIDZ+ pero que había perdido con su compañera Mireille. Sin embargo y a pesar de eso había logrado mantenerse popular e incluso participar en un comercial de shampoo luego de esa derrota. Esa pequeña fama que ella había cosechado también rindió sus frutos apenas comenzó su intercambio. También tuvo el ligero inconveniente del cambio de salón pero también fue solucionado rápido, y gracias a su pequeña fama cosechada y el hecho de que ella era francesa no le costó casi nada participar en un comercial de una productora de lácteos. El comercial mostraba a Aurore abordando un avión, supuestamente en París, cruzando el océano Atlántico y en la siguiente escena ella aparecía caminando por un bosque, supuestamente del país de Javier, en el cual se pone a caminar mientras la música relajante invadía la escena y la suave brisa movía ligeramente su vestido, entonces encuentra frente a ella un vaso con yogurt sobre una pequeña mesa, ella se acercaba a ese vaso con la cuchara y comía una cucharada, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras una de sus manos tocaba su mejilla.

\- Y pensar que tuve que cruzar un océano para probar el mejor yogurt del mundo – guiñó ella a la cámara mientras se metía a la boca otra cucharada de yogurt

l

l

l

Durante el transcurso de ese día ese video había comenzado a circular entre los estudiantes de todo el colegio; Aurore había cumplido sus expectativas de participar en un comercial al otro lado del Atlántico. Javier no pudo sino sonreír al ver aquello, los lugares en donde se grabó el comercial eran lugares que él ya conocía. Ése era el video que Javier se encontraba viendo entonces mientras esperaba a sus amigos sentado en la explanada de Trocadero y que se había ya esparcido entre muchos alumnos del Colegio, ya era la tarde del sábado y había llegado al punto convenido con todos. Se sentía un clima bastante fresco a pesar de que el cielo estaba despejado completamente. No había mucha gente en la calle aquella tarde, todos parecían ya estar en casa y tan solo unos pocos aventureros se encontraban caminando por las calles. Javier se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cornisa contemplando silenciosamente. Frente a él se dibujaba imponente la torre Eiffel. Se encontraba lejos de ella, lo separaba el resto de la plaza y el río Sena, pero a pesar de eso aún se veía enorme. Se encontraba lejos de su familia, lejos de su hogar y de los amigos que lo habían acompañado durante toda su vida, sabía que durante el tiempo que permaneciera ahí los extrañaría a todos, extrañaría su vida en su país, pero a pesar de todo sabía que no debía tener miedo, ya vio la amabilidad de todos sus amigos nuevos y sentía que podría ser muy feliz con todos ellos durante el tiempo que permaneciera ahí. Además… París es hermoso, la hermosa postal frente a él, la plaza de Trocadero, el río Sena, y por supuesto, la Torre Eiffel, iluminada en ese momento de una suave tonalidad naranja producto de la próxima puesta de sol, una postal que no todos en el mundo podían decir que vieron. Pero por sobre todo, ahora sabría que vería muchísimas nuevas y heroicas historias de Ladybug y Cat Noir, sus dos nuevos héroes.

De pronto sintió un peso en su hombro derecho lo cual interrumpió sus pensamientos, giró su cabeza para ver quien estaba ahí, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Detrás de él se encontraban Marinette, Adrien, Alya y Nino, todos ellos mirándolo con una sonrisa.

\- Hola, ya llegamos – dijo Adrien, quien fue el que tocó el hombro de Javier - ¿Cómo estás ahora?

\- Bastante emocionado – respondió él, volteándose y poniéndose de pie junto a ellos – creo que disfrutaré mucho este intercambio aquí… mucho más si tengo amigos tan increíbles como ustedes

Todos ellos sonrieron mientras los miraba a cada uno.

\- … gracias por hacerme sentir tan querido

Sabía entonces que su estancia en París sería muchísimo mejor de lo planeado, lo malo ya había pasado, ya no era más Alma Oscura, tan sólo era un muchacho como todos que buscaba hacer amigos y disfrutar su período de intercambio con todos ellos.

En esos momentos hubo un pequeño silencio, no lo suficientemente largo para que se tornara incómodo, Javier miró con detenimiento a la chica de cabello azul con coletas, al muchacho rubio, al que usaba gorra y a la chica de cabello largo con anteojos, una parte de todos los amigos que tendría en su estancia en esa hermosa ciudad. Extrañaría a su familia, a los amigos de su ciudad natal y todo lo que amaba hacer allá, pero sabía que tenía que estar optimista pensando en el futuro que se le avecinaba, con grandes aventuras que pronto descubriría. Fue entonces que todos comenzaron a escuchar un incesante sonido el cual a cada momento parecía acercarse a más y más a ellos. Javier se preguntaba qué es lo que lo causaba, aunque el resto de ellos parecía saberlo bien, más aún al lograr identificar aquel sonido como campanadas, todos voltearon hacia la enorme explanada para ver de donde provenían.

\- ¡Miren! – exclamó Alya - ¡Es André!

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó inocentemente Javier

\- Ya lo verás – dijo ella guiñando un ojo – ven

Un par de segundos después Javier se vio siendo arrastrado por el brazo de Alya hacia la explanada junto al resto de los muchachos acercándose al enorme heladero que se encontraba pedaleando con su gran carro de helados por el lugar, sostenía su carro con una mano mientras con la otra tañía la pequeña campana que colgaba de él, al darse cuenta que ese grupo de 5 jóvenes se acercaba a él fue que comenzó a ralentizar su velocidad hasta finalmente detenerse, una gran sonrisa había en su rostro mientras los veía acercarse a él, se bajó del asiento de su carro y se puso en el costado de él.

\- ¡BIENVENIDOS MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS! – fue lo que alegremente exclamó - ¡QUÉ ALEGRÍA VERLOS A USTEDES AQUÍ!

Alya, aún sosteniendo el brazo de Javier lo colocó un par de pasos por delante de todos ellos.

\- André – exclamó ella – él es Javier, nuestro nuevo amigo

La imponente figura del llamado "heladero de los enamorados" frente a Javier causó que tartamudeara al intentar saludarlo.

\- Ho-hola – fue lo que tímidamente logró decir

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Tenemos un nuevo amigo que quisiera probar un helado de André!

\- Vino desde América solo para probar uno de los legendarios helados de André – bromeó Nino

Unas suaves risas se oyeron de parte de Marinette, Adrien y Alya.

\- Entonces la noticia de mis helados han llegado directamente hasta el otro lado del Atlántico ¡Qué maravilla! – exclamó lleno de entusiasmo

Durante un instante miró a Javier, casi como queriendo analizarlo, para inmediatamente voltearse hacia su carro y comenzó a abrir alguno de sus compartimientos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en París, Javier?

\- Bueno pues… - pensó un instante antes de responder – 8 días

\- ¡Vaya! – dijo él - ¡Solamente 8 días y ya siento como es que alguien de aquí ha logrado hacer que tu corazón salte de emoción!

Javier sintió como sus ojos se abrían enormemente, bastante sorprendido con lo que él acababa de decir.

\- Bueno… pues… - intentó decir él

\- ¡No me digas! – interrumpió el enorme heladero - ¡No me digas! ¡Ya puedo sentirlo!

Se volteó entonces a su carro y abrió algunos de los compartimientos en donde guardaba las copas y los diferentes sabores de helado

\- Para nuestro tímido amigo del otro lado del mar es que tengo los sabores perfectos para ti – escuchó decir mientras temporariamente le daba la espalda –arándano como su cabello, caramelo como sus ojos y fresa como sus labios

En el momento que se volteó vio como es que André tenía una copa de helado en su mano, una bola de arándano de un fuerte color morado en la parte inferior, una bola de helado de caramelo color café oscuro en la parte superior y una pequeña bola de helado color rosa pálido, todo coronado con una cereza y una cucharilla sobre la bola de helado de caramelo.

\- La casa invita – dijo – para que le cuentes a todos tus amigos al otro lado del mar sobre la magia de los helados de André

\- Gracias – exclamó el joven latinoamericano, aún sorprendido por haber conocido a ese heladero particular y haber recibido un helado gratis

Tomó la cucharilla y extrajo un poco del helado de arándano llevándoselo de inmediato a su boca. El súbito dulzor de ese helado lo hizo estremecerse.

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamó él al sentir el dulce sabor en su boca - ¡Está delicioso!

André sonrió aún más al ver la señal de aprobación del ya no tan tímido joven frente a él.

\- Mis helados tienen esa magia que hacen sonreír a cualquiera que los prueba.

Entonces Javier rió risueñamente y asintió, pero miró con bastante sorpresa a sus amigos en el momento que se volteó, todos ellos miraban la copa de helado en su mano y sonreían.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Muchos dicen que André es un verdadero mago con sus helados – explicó Marinette

Al decir eso fue que ella involuntariamente miró de reojo a Adrien, recordó el helado que André le había dado hacía un tiempo atrás "Durazno como sus labios y menta como sus ojos", sonrojándose durante un instante, Alya notó eso y continuó hablando en su lugar.

\- Y los sabores de los helados que le entrega a quienes ve no son coincidencia

Apenas Alya dijo eso Javier bajó la mirada hacia su helado, comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir, y sin evitarlo se sonrojó. Todos rieron al darse cuenta de eso, incluso Javier.

\- Bueno, pues…

Levantó la vista y los miró nuevamente, todos lo miraban sonriendo, realmente había sido algo que lo atrapó bastante desprevenido, pero se atrevió a confesar la razón del por qué los colores de su helado a pesar de la vergüenza que le causaba el decirlo.

\- … creo que Juleka es muy bonita

Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban aún más mientras una risita emanaba de su boca junto a la de sus amigos. Entonces todos ellos rodearon a Javier y le dieron una palmada en su espalda, caminaron junto a él en dirección hacia la calle junto a la explanada para ir al concierto que estaba a poco de comenzar mientras el sol continuaba escondiéndose y estirando las sombras detrás de todos ellos.

Esa tarde en París estaba a punto de terminar.

l

l

l

FIN.

l

l

l

l

l

**Palabras del autor**

_**De esta manera mi primer fanfic – aún no sé si el último – de Miraculous, las Aventuras de Ladybug ha llegado a su fin. Para mí fue un esfuerzo de dos meses de escritura, pero fue un sueño haberlo hecho. Fue una historia muy divertida de hacer y siento que de esta manera logré divertir a mucha gente. Espero realmente que haya sido así.**_

_**Y ahora, tradicionalmente y al terminar cada una de mis historias, les invito a todos ustedes a una ronda de preguntas, tal vez algo que escribí que no les quedó claro, ahora son todos bienvenidos a preguntar. De obtener una cantidad mínima de preguntas próximamente subiré un nuevo capítulo en donde respondo sus inquietudes.**_

_**De todo corazón, muchísimas gracias por todo el interés y su gusto por esta historia.**_

_**Sinceramente**_

_**Dj.**_


	20. Preguntas y Respuestas

**Preguntas y Respuestas**

Habiendo ya terminado esta historia y la narración de todo lo ocurrido con el joven Javier en su primera semana como estudiante de intercambio en París es que ahora puede comenzar la parte de preguntas y respuestas que tradicionalmente me gusta hacer siempre al final de cada una de mis historias si es que logro una cantidad mínima de preguntas, lo cual afortunadamente, tanto como en mensajes públicos o mensajes privados, se ha podido lograr, por lo cual dejo aquí publicadas las respuestas de cada una de las preguntas que me han llegado con relación al fanfic.

l

l

\- **¿Qué pasará con Javier los 6 meses que faltan?**

_La verdad que eso es algo que aún no se sabe, hay que tomar en cuenta que han pasado menos de 10 días entre que llegó a París hasta aquél sábado en que esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Me imagino que en el tiempo que queda Javier seguirá siendo un buen estudiante, siendo buen amigo de todos sus compañeros de salón, conocerá más gente del Colegio y conocerá más lugares de París. _

_Tal vez se atreva a invitar a Juleka a algún lugar. ;)_

l

\- **¿Había posibilidad que una persona resistiera el poder de Alma Oscura? No sé, por ejemplo que tenga muchos recuerdos positivos y muy pocos malos**

_Sinceramente creo que no, se ve que el poder de Alma Oscura de convertir a cualquier persona en piedra luego de poder borrar sus recuerdos positivos es ineludible, la única manera de cada persona de poder resistir ese ataque correspondería más bien a no tocar ningún objeto que quería y que de pronto aparece sin explicación frente a él, pero estaría todo perdido si es que llegase a tocarlo._

l

\- **¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en escribir este fanfic?**

_Este fanfic lo comencé a idear más o menos en agosto de 2018, pero al estar en pleno período de exámenes es que ni siquiera podía pensar en escribirlo de lleno, sino que lo que tuve que hacer fue aplazarlo hasta diciembre, que era cuando iba a salir de vacaciones. Durante el tramo entre agosto y diciembre igual escribía algunos puntos para que no se me olvidaran pero eran sólo ideas puntuales. De lleno comencé a escribirlo desde finales de diciembre hasta mediados de febrero de 2019, por lo que en resumen puedo decir que tardé un mes y medio en escribir todo este fanfic. Un mes y medio que fue genial y que es algo que me divertí mucho haciendo._

l

\- **¿Tú hiciste algunas de las imágenes que aparecen en algunos capítulos? (Disponibles en Wattpad)**

_Solo algunas, la gran mayoría correspondían a GIF's de la serie que estaban asociados a lo que me encontraba escribiendo ahí, no las hice yo pero ilustraban bastante bien la idea del momento. Las imágenes estáticas del fanfic, incluyendo la portada y demás imágenes, las hice yo para intentar ilustrar mejor todas las ideas y que no podía ilustrar con ninguna escena de ningún capítulo de la serie. _

_Existe la posibilidad que siga subiendo imágenes que haga para algunos capítulos ;)_

l

\- **¿De qué país es Javier? Solo dijiste que es latinoamericano pero no dijiste su país de origen en ningún momento**

_La verdad que no lo sé, pues nunca lo pensé. Mi idea con el personaje Javier Rodríguez era que intentara ser un personaje universal, uno con el que cualquier lector oriundo de algún país de Latinoamérica pudiese identificarse. Al crear al personaje me encuentro lo bastante convencido de que todos quienes leyeron conocen al menos a algún Javier y al menos a alguien de apellido Rodríguez, de igual manera con algunas de sus características físicas comunes de la zona, tal como el cabello negro y un color de piel intermedio, no con una tonalidad tan clara como la de Marinette o Adrien pero no tan morena como la de Max o Alya. Javier intentaba ser eso, un personaje con el que cualquier lector de algún país latinoamericano pudiese sentir alguna similitud a su vida diaria. Espero realmente haberlo logrado :)_

l

\- **Lo siento mucho, no entendí cuál fue el propósito del portacosméticos que apareció cuando Ladybug utilizó su Amuleto encantado ¿Me lo puedes explicar, por favor?**

_El portacosméticos funcionó como debía haber funcionado, la idea y el propósito que tuvo fue lograr detener a Juleka, ella se encontraba caminando por ahí y si el portacosméticos no hubiese caído justo frente a ella entonces ella hubiese continuado caminando y no se habría percatado de la presencia de Alma Oscura en el Ayuntamiento justo al otro lado de la calle._

l

\- **¿Habrá una secuela para este fanfic? Quedé bastante ansiosa de poder saber si es que algo más ocurrirá mientras Javier siga ahí**

_Espero que sí, pero hay dos factores importantes a considerar si es que quisiera escribir una secuela a este primer fanfic. El primero corresponde a poder lograr una buena idea para una secuela, prefiero pensar bien y tener una idea sólida para poder proceder con ella, pero además de eso espero poder lograr un apoyo necesario de ustedes para poder continuar, ya que para mí eso es también es un impulso importante para progresar para mí. Me gusta saber que hay lectores que disfrutan lo que escribo, el hecho de saber que quienes leen lo que yo escribo quedan felices es lo que me inspira a escribir._

l

l

l

Por ahora éstas son las preguntas recibidas con relación a mi fanfic, tanto con mensajes públicos como privados. Si es que quedaron con alguna pregunta pendiente la pueden enviar, intentaré también incluirla aquí para que no queden con ninguna duda más. :)

Y nuevamente, les quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por el interés y por el tiempo usado de cada uno de ustedes para poder leer este fanfic que para mí fue una gran experiencia poder realizar y de todo corazón les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por todo el cariño dado mediante sus mensajes de apoyo y sus agradables palabras. Espero que podamos seguir en contacto y con nuevas ideas en el futuro

Dj.


End file.
